AHS Coven AU: A Male Witch is Born
by midnightrebellion86
Summary: A small coven in New Orleans is dwindling in numbers, with the current supreme declining in health. The coven gets a stroke of luck, when they discover two new people with powers, one being a male. When both arrive at Miss Robichaux's Academy, they both receive an unpleasant surprise from the witches that are currently living at the school. OCxMisty NanxLuke KyleXZoe KayleexBastien
1. Opening Notes

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here.**

 **This is going to be another Coven based story, but this time, it's going to follow more of the actual show. This means that Fiona Goode WILL be alive, and she WILL be the supreme for much of this story. This will have my OC/Self Insert in it, but he will come to the coven in a much different way than on my other Coven story.**

 **I am still debating on who I'll pair my OC up with in this story, so it will be awhile until I get the first chapter out. It's going to be either Kaylee, Cordelia or Misty Day though. If I do choose Kaylee or Cordelia, Misty Day will not appear in this story, because it will be hard for me not to put my OC with her if she is in the story. While on the subject of pairings, I can say that Zoe WILL be with Kyle Spenser in this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own American Horror Story.**

 **Story Title: A.H.S Coven AU: A Warlock is Born**

 **Story Summary: A small coven in New Orleans is dwindling in numbers, with the current supreme declining in health. The coven gets a stroke of luck, when they discover two new people with powers, one being a male. When both arrive at Miss Robichaux's Academy, they both receive an unpleasant surprise from the witches that are currently living at the school.**

 **Bye for now.**


	2. Bitchcraft AU

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with the first chapter.**

 **As you all can see by the updated cover image for this story, and the updated character listings, I have elected to go with Misty over Kaylee. After re-watching the season, it would be too boring just taking out Misty. I know the show starts off in 1834, and we get a sneak peak at Madame LaLaurie before opening credits. I know they talk with French accents back then, which I can barely understand, and they use French words, so I will be changing some things up. One thing being is I know that it was Pauline that came onto the slave, but I'm switching it to Borquita. Anyway, I am going to stop blabbering now.**

 **Chapter 1. Bitchcraft AU**

New Orleans, LA. 1834.

The sound of a piano is playing, and many people are gathered in the dimly lit ballroom of a mansion. Sitting at the head of the table is a middle aged heavy set woman with short dark hair, fair skin and brown eyes, and she is wearing an old style dress that is mostly red with white trimming.

"Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet my three daughters, Pauline, Jeanne and Borquita." The heavyset woman stated in a French accent.

The three young women are dressed for the occasion, with each of them with their hair tied in a bun. The three of them are wearing dresses that were considered fashionable for that time.

"Borquita helps out with the domestics, while the other two just do what else that's neded to be done." The heavy set woman stated.

The partygoers continued to talk amongst themselves until the piano music stopped, and everyone began to eat supper.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The heavyset woman from earlier is now standing in a much smaller room, and before her is a large glass bowl. She opens it up, and it is filled to the brim with blood. The woman takes out a paint brush, and dips it into the red goey substance before applying it to her face and forehead.

An older gentleman walks in, and stands in the doorway with a puzzled look on his face. "Madame Delphene LaLaurie?" The man asks.

The heavyset woman now known as Delphene turns around to face the man standing in the doorway. "The bloods is suppose to make my skin tight as a drum." Delphine stated. The woman takes a sniff of the blood, and frowns. "This blood's not fresh."

The woman places her brush down, and takes in a deep breath.

"Borquita!" Delphine calls out.

"Madame, something's happened during the dinner party." The man said with urgency in his voice.

The heavyset woman dropped what she was doing, and stormed out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Delphone storms into the room that Borquita resides in, and begins hurling both verbal and physical abuse at the young woman.

"STUPID SLUT!" Delphine shouted as she slapped Borquita hard across the face. "I INVITE ALL THOSE BACHALORS HERE JUST TO MEET YOU, AND YOU SPREAD YOUR FILTHY LEGS FOR THE HOUSEMAN! YOU MIGHT AS WELL ROT WITH THE FAMILY DOG!"

Borquita mustered the courage to stand up to her overbearing mother. "You can't control me, mother." Borquita said with determination in her voice.

Borquita's backlash only earned her another slap across the face from her overbearing mother.

"THE HELL I CAN'T!" Delphine shouted as she grabbed her daughter's chin. "THE HELL I CAN'T!"

Delphine took a deep breath to compose herself before she spoke again.

"Do you know what we're going to say?" Delphine asked her daughter. "We're going to say he took you up first, like the savage he is!"

"No ma'am, I did no such thing." The African American slave begged with urgency in his voice. "She came onto me first, and I told her that I belong to someone else."

"Keep that slave quiet!" Delphine ordered.

The gentleman that informed Delphine knocked the poor slave down. Borquita had a genuine look of concern for the slave, while her mother on the other hand had a smile forming on her face at the slave's pain.

"Take him upstairs, and hold him there." Delphine ordered.

"No please!" The slave begged.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Delphine makes her way up the attic of the mansion, and several slaves are shackled up and gagged.

"Why hello my pets." Delphine greeted with false kindness. "Did you miss me?"

The slaves are all struggling to break free, and you can hear their groans of protest at the presence of the slave master.

Delphine just glared at a random slave. "Hush up, or I'll rip your lips open, and stuff more shit in there." Delphine threatened.

The poor slave began to weep. "Why?" The man asked. "Why do you do this to us?"

"Because I can." Delphine replied without any hesitation.

Delphine slowly walks around the attic where her slaves live, and she has a disgusted look on her face from the smell.

"Man, now we're going to have flies up here." Delphine complained.

The man from earlier finished chaining up the slave that was caught with Delphine's daughter. "That should do it." The man said before leaving the attic.

Delphine turned her attention to the slave in question. "Bastien, you want to rut like the beast?" Delphine asked. "Then we're going to treat you like one."

The slave in question, now known as Bastien began to cry uncontrollably.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bastien is now shaking in fear, and the man from earlier has a bull's head.

"Put it on him." Delphine ordered.

"Madame, how did you ever think this up?" The older man asked.

"The minotaur was always my favorite of the mythical creatures, and now, I have one of my own." Delphine stated.

The two watched as Bastien continued to struggle from being chained up, and breath through the bull's head.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Present Day, Boston. MA.

A young girl in her late teens that stands at 5'5, has long dark blond hair and fair skin is walking to a house. Walking behind her is a tall guy with short dark ahir. The blond pulls out her house keys, and unlocks the door before opening it.

"Are you sure about this?" The guy asked.

The girl turned to the guy and nodded. "Come on, my mom gets home at six." The girl responded.

The two entered the house, and shut the door behind them, and once they were inside the house, they began to make out on their way to the girl's bedroom. The two reached the bedroom, and began to take off their clothes. Once fully naked, the guy began to kiss the girl's neck, causing a silent moan. The guy stopped, and had a look of worry on his face.

"It must suck being someone's first?" The guy asked. "I don't want to hurt you."

The teen's noses are literally touching, and the girl gives her boyfriend a reassuring smile. "I'll be okay." The girl said calmly.

With one final nod, the guy penetrates the girl, taking her virginity. The girl has tears of pain in her eyes, but after a minute, the two continue having sex. Within the first few minutes, the boyfriend becomes unresponsive, causing the girl to go into a panic.

"Charlie?" The girl asked in a worried tone.

Blood begins oozing out of Charlie's eyes, nose and mouth.

"Charlie!" The girl shouts.

The girl continues to shout in a panic, but her efforts are fruitless.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Five Days Later.

The girl is sitting in her bedroom, and she is depressed over what had happened to her boyfriend, Charlie. She learned that it was a brain aneurysm. Her mother is sitting with her now trying to comfort her.

"It wasn't your fault, Zoe." The mother said in a comforting tone. "I prayed that it would skip a generation. Your great grandmother, had the same genetic affliction."

The girl now known as Zoe listened to her mother as she continued to speak.

"There's a school in New Orleans for girls like yourself." Zoe's mom stated. "You'll be safe."

"You're sending me away?" Zoe asked with worry in her voice.

"I'm sorry Zoe, but we can't keep you here anymore." Her mom stated. "It's too dangerous."

Three tall men wearing black suites and sunglasses walk into the room, and Zoe begins to panic. "Mom, what's going on?" Zoe panicked. "What is this?"

The men grab Zoe, and begin taking her away.

"MOM!" Zoe shouted.

As Zoe is being dragged through the corridor away from her bedroom, a middle aged woman with wild curly red hair walks up and stands next to Zoe's mom.

"We'll handle things from here." The woman with wild red hair stated.

"Can I drive her to the station?" Zoe's mom asked.

The strange red haired woman shook her head no. "She's our daughter now." The woman stated. "Nora, you've done all you can."

The strange woman said her final goodbyes to Zoe's mom before critiquing her choice of curtains, and eventually following the men that took Zoe.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Three Days Earlier. Janesville. WI

Quincy's POV.

It is late morning on a Sunday in early October. For me, today is football Sunday, but there is something different about today. My laptop has broken down, taking away my chance of watching the Packer game at home today.

I sit at the edge of my bedroom wishfully thinking that maybe the god damn machine isn't really broken. I am what you call a cord cutter. In a world where things like Netflix, YouTube, Hulu, Amazon Instant Video and all those illegal foreign sports streaming websites, there is no reason to pay for cable television.

I am 29 years old, African American born in an era where you learn how to use technology at a young age. For me, I am one that just stays at home, and I am not much of a people person. I know the game is going to start in thirty minutes, but luckily for me, I had already gotten ready an hour ago.

I let out one last sigh of defeat before grabbing my smartphone and white cane, and leaving my apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It is now late in the 4th quarter, and the Packers are down by two points against the Detroit Lions. The bar is nearly packed now, and I am surrounded by several people who have had too much to drink. I elected not to drink, due to me being more of a private drinker. As I sit on the barstool, I glance at the now cold ¼ of a bacon triple cheeseburger and four fries I have left as the game goes to commercial.

The woman working the bar is busy serving drinks to some of the other patrons, while me and the nearby drunks wait for the game to come back on, and after another DirecTV commercial, the game comes back on, and the Packers are down to the Lion's 26 yard line with 41 seconds left in the game.

"Come on Packers!" The random drunk guy to my right slurred out.

I was shaking, and my heart was beating very fast, like it always does at the end of a close game like this. I watched as Aaron Rodgers completed a twenty yard pass to Randall Cobb. On the next play, one of the packers players got caught with a false start penalty, but due to the packers being out of timeouts, and it being under two minutes left in the game. Due to fifteen seconds being run off the clock prior to the penalty, there are only 16 seconds left. On the very next play, Aaron Rodgers throws the ball into the endzone, and Randall Cobb catches the ball, and that's when things got hectic.

"YES, TOUCHDOWN, THAT'S HOW YOU FUCKING DO IT!" I shouted as I jumped up from the barstool, throwing my hands in the air in celebration.

What quickly brought me out of my reality though, was when I saw the flat screen tv spark, and malfunction. The tv fell from where it was hanging, and the thing caught on fire. That's not all that happened, because several bottles of expensive liquar were now broken, and leaking all over the floor in the direction I yelled. Several of the bar patrons were also angry, due to the ones that had their smartphones out during the game, now had broken phones. One of the other workers used the fire extinguisher, and put out the tv that was on fire. After that was done, the bartender glared at me.

"What in the hell did you just do?!" The female bartender shouted.

I was confused as all hell, because all I did was jump up and cheer "I didn't do anything." I said, defending myself.

"I'm calling the police." The bartender stated. "Bouncer, get him out of here, but hold him until the authorities get here."

A burly man with tan skin walked up to me, and proceeded to grab me, but I pulled away. "Don't you fucking touch me." I said in an angry tone. "I'm out of here."

I grabbed my white cane, and made my way to the exit, and I had already paid and closed my tab prior to the fourth quarter, so I didn't owe anything more for the food that I had eaten.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days had passed since the bar incident. I was permanently banned from the bar on top of being charged with endangering the public, starting a fire and several counts of felony vandalism. The incident was not only in the paper, but it was in the news as well. I now sit on my couch in the living room of my apartment, and I am frustrated as all hell. I hated the legal system with a passion, and truth be told, I had absolutely no idea as to what in the hell is going on with me. I was taken out of my thoughts when I got a knock at the door.

My heart starts pounding fast because of this, and my first thoughts were to just blow it off, like I had done in the past when I got a random knock at the door. This time, there was something telling me that I should check and see who it was, so I got up from where I was sitting, and made my way over to the door. I lifted one of the sections of the blinds to see who it was, and I nearly lost my cool, due to there being no one at the door. I opened the door, but an envelope fell into the house.

I bent down to pick up the envelope, and shut the door. I opened the envelope, and saw that I had a one way plane ticket to New Orleans. Attached to the tickets was a typed up letter. I read the letter.

Letter Begin:

Dear Quincy, I am aware of your circumstances, please take this ticket, and come join us. I will expect you to be on that plane, and someone will come pick you up. We will speak upon your arrival. Please stay safe.

C.F

Letter End:

I read the letter again, then looked at the tickets. Truth be told, my laptop may be down, but my smartphone was still working, due to me not having it out during the bar incident. I check to see if the tickets were legit, and after searching, the tickets were proved to be valid. After finding out that the tickets were valid, I feel a new sense of relief. I go ahead and pack my belongings, and call a cab to get the hell out of dodge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I exited the airplane, and collected my luggage from the bag check at the airport. Once I left the terminal, I was immediately greeted by a woman with strange shoulder length red curly hair.

"Hello sir." The woman greeted. "You got the ticket I see."

I was a bit weirded out by the woman, but I nodded. "Yes, I did." I said.

"Well, follow me." The woman said. "My name is Myrtle Snow."

I followed the woman to a white car, and the trunk popped up on it's own. I didn't think much about it, so I placed my suitcases in the trunk, and the thing shut by itself. I collapsed my white cane before opening the door to the car, and getting in. I lock the door, and look over to my left, and a girl either in her late teens or early twenties is in the backseat as well. She glanced over at me, but she had a frown on her face.

"Hey." The girl said quietly.

"Hey." I responded back.

Myrtle got back into the car, and she started the car up, and pulled out of the airport parking lot. As I sat in the backseat, I looked out the window to check out the scenery, and compared to Wisconsin, it still feels like summer here. Luckily for me, I had some summer clothes to pack. After ten minutes, I got bored with the scenery, so I laid my head back to rest my eyes for a bit.

I woke up a bit later to find that we were pulling in front of a large old mansion that is painted white. It is two stories high with eight beams. Three to the left, two in the front, and another three on the far right. A set of bushes set between the sidewalk that leads up to the large structure. Once we park, we get out of the car. After grabbing my bags, I have to go a bit close to read the sign, due to my limited sight. The place reads 'Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies'.

I am now confused more than ever, but I decide to just follow Myrtle and that girl to the front gate. Myrtle rings the doorbell, and the gate opens. Once the gate opens, me and that girl slowly make our way to the large mansion, and Myrtle leaves. I follow the girl into the house, and we enter a corridor with white painted walls and white tile flooring.i jump when I see the door shut behind me.

"Hello?" The girl calls.

"Hello?" I call.

We both make our way passed the corridor, and enter the foyer where there's a chandelier hanging above. The walls are all plastered with paintings of women.

I jumped when I thought I heard something, but I brushed it off. I followed the girl into another room where a large staircase is. The staircase starts as one, but when you reach the halfway point, there's a window. The staircase then divides into two, with one being on the left, and the other to the right.

I jump when I heard the girl scream. A few others dressed the same starts chasing me as well. Me and the girl run, but we trip along the way.

"Oh dark father, we offer this flesh up to you, blood life and all." One of them said in a feminine tone.

They eventually stop, and one of them pulls off the hood, revealing a pretty blond chick.

"Geez guys relax, we're just messing with you." The blond said.

I had no clue on who the blond haired girl was, but the girl that was creeped out seemed to recognize her. "Holy shit, are you.." The girl was cut off.

"Madison Montgomery." The shorter blond with light hair said, cutting off the girl, "I'm a movie star.

The second girl took off her mask, revealing a very large African American woman that appeared to be about my age. "Shit, when was the last time you made a movie, girl?" The heavy set black girl asked.

The third, and shortest of the group removed her mask, revealing a girl that looked like she had down syndrome. "I'm Nan, hi." The girl greeted politely.

"Zoe." The girl that was in the car with me said.

"I'm Quincy." I greeted.

"Queenie." The African American girl said.

"I'm so bored right now." Madison complained.

"So, is this all of you?" Zoe asked.

"At the moment." Queenie replied.

I heard footsteps, and a beautiful older woman with blond hair that goes down just slightly past her shoulders and brown eyes. "Cordelia Foxx, head mistress." The woman stated with a slight lisp. "Girls, there's a van outside full of groceries that needs unloading. I'll show the two newcomers to their rooms. We'll meet for midday gathering after you're done putting away the groceries. Let's go."

The girls all left, and me and Zoe followed Cordelia up the stairs to where the rooms were. I was greeted by a middle aged man who couldn't speak, and he showed me to my room. The room has two full sized beds, two closet, a bathroom, two desks and a door to go out on the balcony. My room is next to Zoe and Madison's, and Queenie's room is on my other side. After I unpacked, I went downstairs.

We are now all in the living room for midday gathering. I had a lot of questions, but they were soon answered when I learned that this was a witch house. I also learned of a girl that was burned at the stake just outside town. Now it was starting to make sense, but there was one thing. I was the only guy in the house, and I needed to know why I was there. I studied the Salem Witch Trials in school, so I was no stranger to what they had gone through.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It is now dinner time/evening gathering, and I still have a lot of questions as to why I'm here.

"Hey Jeeves, can I get some iceberg lettuce with a side of blue cheese?" Madison asked the butler.

"Girl, be nice to Spalding." Queenie said. "Poor bastard doesn't have a tongue."

"Is that true, Jeeves?" Madison asked rudely. "Did you use your tongue for something wicket? Maybe you just suck at going down."

The man just walked away.

"Oh come on, Jeeves." Madison said.

Madison gave up, and turned her attention to Zoe.

"So new girl, what are you in for?" Madison asked.

"Her boyfriend." Nan replied for Zoe.

"Nan, shut up before you get your ass in trouble." Queenie said.

"Did you kill him?' Madison asked.

Zoe shook her head no. "No, it was an accident." Zoe replied.

"It was an accident, Zoe." Nan said. "You will find love again, a strange and unexpected love."

Queenie hit her fist on the table in annoyance of Nan not listening. "Girl, are you deaf, or just stupid?" Queenie asked.

Zoe ignored Madison, and turned to me next. "So, why are you here?" Zoe asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." I stated. "The only thing I remember is getting a letter with a one way ticket down here. The only other thing I can think of is an incident at a bar from a few days ago."

This got the attention of everyone at the table. "Sweet, what happened?" Queenie asked.

"I was watching the Lions vs. Packers game at a bar near my apartment." I stated. "My team scored a touchdown near the end of the game, and I jumped up screaming in celebration. Next thing I know, the flat screen falls down, catches on fire, followed by a shit ton of bottles of liquor breaking at the same time. The bar patrons that all had their phones out ended up with broken phones though."

"Whoa." Zoe said in amazement.

"Yeah, I was charged with endangering the public, arson and felony vandalism." I said.

"So, what are you in for, Madison?" Zoe asked.

"I was accused of killing someone." Madison said.

"But you did do it." Nan said.

"I get it, bitch, you're clairvoyant." Madison said with annoyance. "You want to know what happened? Fine, I was practicing, and my director kept cutting, so I snapped. The light hit him just fine."

"All he said was hit your mark." Queenie said. "Why don't you just do the world a favor, and take an acting class, you D-List botox bimbo."

This didn't sit well with Madison, and she used her powers to throw Queenie's plate of food all over her. Queenie retaliated by attacking herself, and transferring all the pain over to Madison.

"OWW!" Madison squealed like a schoolgirl. "Stop it, you bitch!"

"Stop what, I don't feel anything." Queenie said. "I'm a human voodoo doll."

Nan finally stepped in, and stopped Queenie from hurting Madison further. The heavy set witch just huffed, got up and left the table. Madison then turned her attention back to Zoe. "Well, that was disturbing." Madison stated. "With the choices around here, it looks like you're my new best friend."

"You really need a lesson in friendship." I said to the diva.

"Did I ask you, new kid?" Madison asked in a rude tone.

The blond diva then turned her attention back to Zoe.

"Do you own any clothes that don't come from the Gap?" Madison asked, insulting Zoe's attire.

"Well, that's some way to start off a friendship." I said.

"BASTARD!" Madison shouted at me.

The blond was about to throw something at me, but Zoe stopped her. "Madison don't." Zoe said. "And to answer your question, no I don't. Why?"

"You can barrow something of mine." Madison offered. "Frat party tonight. Just got the tweet."

I was really not liking this Madison girl, and if I am able to pull off what I did at the bar a few days ago, she's going to have a busted iphone. I was taken out of my thoughts when Cordelia entered the dining room.

"Quincy, can you please come to my study after dinner?" Cordelia asked. "I need to speak to you on why you're here."

"Okay." I said.

Dinner ended, and I followed the head mistress to her study. She sat at the head of her desk, and I sat opposite her. Once I got comfortable, she spoke up.

"Now, I know you have lots of questions, and I've been very vague as to why you're here." Cordelia stated. "I do a lot of research on criminal cases that occur in strange ways. I watched the footage at the bar you were at a few days back, and I believe you have powers. Have you had any other experiences where you used your voice, and a piece of technology malfunctioned?"

"Yeah, I can." I said.

Milwaukee. WI. 1993.

Normal POV.

A seven year old boy is sitting in the family entertainment room, and the boy's mother and his oldest sister are playing a game of Dr. Mario for the Nintendo. The seven year old boy is fighting back random urges to shout something, but after twenty minutes of gameplay, the boy opens his mouth, and screams. Immediately after screaming, the game console messes up, ending the game of Dr. Mario between mother and daughter.

Present Day.

"That was the first time that has happened." I stated.

"Other than that, have you had any other experience with magick?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes." I admitted. "I sometimes meditate with different stomes. I've been doing it since I was 17 years old, and I still have a lot of them to this day."

"Thank you." Cordelia said. "Now, do you have any questions for me?"

"Yes." I said. "I noticed not only the name for this school, but I'm the only guy here. What's going on?"

"Well, like I said earlier in midday gathering, we are a dying breed." Cordelia said. "Originally, this place was just for female witches, but as our numbers dwindle, we accept male witches here as well. I'm sure that with enough teaching and practice, you will learn to control that power of breaking things with your voice as well as gaining new powers. Now, do you have any other questions?"

"No, I don't." I said. "I just wanted to make sure that I was in the right place."

"Hahaha, I understand." Cordelia said. "We do have a male witch on the council, so you're not the only male witch that is now apart of this coven."

With that, I got up, and made my way out of the study.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As I was making my way up the stairs, I was stopped by none other than Zoe. She was dressed in one of Madison's dresses, and she didn't look half bad. "Hey, wanna come to the frat party with me and Madison?" Zoe offered. "I appreciate what you said to to Madison in my defense at the dinner table."

"No problem." I said. "I'm not big on parties, but I'll come. Won't Madison be pissed though?"

"I met you before I met anyone else here." Zoe stated. "I'd like you to come to the party."

"Fine, but I do need to go upstairs and grab my cane." I stated. "My sight sucks at night."

With that, I ran upstairs, went to my room, and grabbed my cane before going back downstairs to the foyer where Zoe was waiting. A few minutes later, Madison shows up, and she looks pissed. "Hey, who said you were coming?" Madison asked me in a rude tone.

"Zoe invited me, so get over it." I said.

"Fine, but you go no where near me at the party." Madison said. "I don't give a shit if you hang out with Zoe or not."

With that, we made our way out of the academy, and to Madison's car.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The party is packed with loud music playing in the background. The place is dimly lit, and luckily for me, I find a place on the couch where I can sit down at until the party is over. I wasn't interested in meeting anyone there, due to the fact that I'd most likely never see them again. Once Madison split off, she began doing her own thing, while a tall guy about two inches taller than me shows up, and begins talking to Zoe. I can see that they are hitting it off. A small pang of jealousy hit me hard because I actually liked Zoe a little.

With Zoe.

Normal POV.

The guy with shaggy hair walked over to Zoe.

"Hey, I thought you looked thirst." The guy said.

"That your super power?" Zoe asked.

"One of them." The guy replied.

"Frat boy, right?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, but I'm here on scholarship." The guy said. "My mom lives in the 9th ward. Didn't you come here with a movie star?"

"Yeah, I did." Zoe said.

"The name's Kyle." The guy now known as Kyle said.

"I'm Zoe." Zoe said.

Kyle looked around the room, and saw a lone guy sitting on the couch. "Hey, who's that guy that came in with you?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, he's just a friend that I just met today." Zoe said. "He goes to my school."

"That's cool." Kyle said.

"I don't want to talk about me anymore though." Zoe said.

"Wow, you're the first hot girl that doesn't want to talk about herself." Kyle said. "There's gotta be something wrong with you."

Zoe just blushed, but didn't say anything.

"I know, you have a boyfriend." Kyle said with disappointment in his voice.

"No, I don't." Zoe corrected. "Kyle, I like you, but it's just not going to work out. Have you seen Madison?"

Quincy's POV.

I am approached by Zoe and that guy she just met. "Hey Quincy, this is Kyle." Zoe said.

"Hey." I said, and shook Kyle's hand. "Nice to meet you. What do you guys need?"

"We can't find Madison anywhere." Zoe stated.

"Do you think she ditched you guys?" Kyle asked.

Zoe shook her head no.

"I'll go look around upstairs." Kyle said.

Kyle went upstairs, and shortly after, Zoe went too. I waited, and after five minutes, Zoe came running to me with panic on her face. "Quincy, we need to go now." Zoe said. "Madison's just been drugged and gang raped."

"Okay, let's go." I said.

I followed Zoe outside, and the outside was just lit up enough for me to the frat boys boarding a bus in a rush with Kyle being one of them, and once everyone was on, the bus sped off. Zoe began chasing after the bus, but she was too late. Madison came out, and stood beside Zoe. What came next was a huge shock to me. Madison flipped the bus over. The girl just told us to go back to the car. Zoe was too stunned to move at first, but she did eventually.

When we got back to the coven, I immediately made my way to my room. Once I was in the comfort of my own room, I just went to bed, and like all other new places, it took me forever to get to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Me, Nan and Queenie are watching the news, and the news reporter is talking about the bus accident from last night. I look up and see Zoe slowly making her way into the living room. Madison walks in, and shut the tv off, causing Nan to get annoyed.

"Hey, I was watching that." Nan complained.

"Why?" Madison asked. "It's yesterday's news."

For a girl that had just been drugged and gang raped the night before, she sure is putting up one hell of a front.

"Hey you got any Greek yogurt?" Madison asked.

"We have to tell somebody what happened." Zoe stated. "The one I met, Kyle, Madison, he tried to stop it, and he was on that bus."

"What are we talking about?" Came an older female voice. "College boys taken in the prime of their lives. Such a tragedy. Almost makes you want to cry, doesn't it?"

An older woman with slightly darker blond hair walked into the room, and she is wearing a tight black dress.

"Who are you?" Madison asked.

I had to admit, I wanted to know who the hell this crinkly old lady was myself. She fased Madison and spoke. "You know, I gotta hand it to you." The old lady said. "The bus flip, not an easy thing to pull off. But you were a sloppy witch bitch."

"Go to hell, you stupid hag." Madison said to the old lady

The older lady raised her hand, and with one flick of the wrist, Madison was tossed hard against the wall. Now I was a bit scared of this old lady, but at the same time, it was funny seeing Madison get shut up for once.

"Now, I've read all your files, and you're never going to become great men and women of our clan by sitting around here at Hogwarts under the confused instruction of my daughter." The woman said. "We're going on a field trip. Change your clothes, and wear something black."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We are all dressed in black, and that older woman is leading the way.

"Where are we going?" Madison asked in an annoyed tone. "My fucking vagina is sweating."

"You better dump some baby powder down there." I quipped. "No one wants to smell that fish market."

Queenie snickered, and Madison just glared at me. We continued to walk, and we made our way to a museum. This is home of Madame Delphine LaLaurie. We entered the house, and right in the middle of the tour. The tour guide frowned, and spoke.

"You can't just barge in during the middle of a tour without paying." The tour guide stated.

The older woman, now identified as the supreme, gave the woman guiding the tour a strange look. "You're giving us a tour for free." Fiona said.

The tour guide nodded her head. "Free, of course." The woman said.

We toured most of the house, and listened to the many tales of the torture Madame LaLaurie brought upon her slaves. We ended with the attic, the tourture place. We were told by the tour guide that flash photography wasn't allowed, but I went ahead and took several pictures anyway. This upset the tour guide, but thanks to Fiona, she calmed down. After the tour, we all went back to the house, but Fiona kept Nan for some odd reason.

 **That's it for chapter 1.**

 **I know I didn't include several scenes from the show, but I didn't think that they were all necessary. There's not much I can deviate from at this time. Next chapter, some deviations will begin to happen, as I have a plan for how Kyle will be brought back. No, he will not be the incompetent person that takes forever to learn how to speak properly, I don't know where Zoe Benson is originally from, and I couldn't find it on the AHS wikia site, so I said she's from Boston.**

 **Bye for now.**


	3. Boy Parts: AU

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

 **Okay, before I begin this chapter, to the guest that left me three reviews basically saying the same thing, stay the fuck away from me and my stories. I fucking stated in my opening notes that this was going to be self insert. I will not change a god damn thing to make you happy. I get nagged enough in the other fandom I write in on this site, so I am not going to put up with it in this one as well. So, if you're just going to be an ungrateful nitpicker that treats this place like some god damn paid service, then go find a writer that will put up with your bullshit, or go read fanfiction on Amazon where you actually have to pay if you want writers to change shit.**

 **Okay, rant over. Now, I am making both Zoe and Madison at least 18 in this story. Lastly, I am not adding the spell dialog because it's not in English in the show.**

 **Chapter 2. Boy Parts: AU**

Normal POV.

The Swamps.

Alligators are swimming freely in the dark murky waters, birds are flying from above and walking along the clearing is a young woman with messy blond hair that goes just past her shoulder blades, fair skin and blue eyes, and she is humming a tune as she walks.

Not all is peaceful in the swamplands, because two men dressed in camouflage are holding guns. One hunter has a graying beard, while the younger one has dark brown hair, and is wearing a sleeveless top.

"Woowee, there it is, another one." The younger hunter said.

"This one's a big one." The man with the gray beard said. "I say we hurry and bag this one up. We got a lot of skinning to do."

The younger of the two hunters crouched down to get closer to the alligator. Come on, come to papa." The young hunter said in a low tone.

The young hunter slowly raised his gun then fired the fatal shot at the alligator's head, killing it instantly. The two hunters picked up the dead animal, and proceeded to leave, but they were stopped by the woman from earlier.

"How can we help you, young lady?" The older hunter asked.

"This is wrong, all wrong." The woman said in a southern accent. "Murder, all rot, and black. This will not be forgiven."

The men were quickly growing irritated with the young woman. "What do you want, girl?!" The younger hunter snapped.

The woman began slowly walking towards one of the hunters. "Why would you kill god's innocent creatures?" The woman asked. "So they can be made into shoes?"

"She's one of them god damn PETA girls." The older hunter guessed.

"Nah, she ain't from PETA." The older hunter stated.

"You should've stayed away, girl." The younger hunter stated in an angry tone. "You play with dead things, you're more than likely to join them."

The young woman breathed in heavily, then blew out of her nose. "Not all dead." The woman responded.

Suddenly, the alligator that was shot, and killed opened it's eyes, and it began mauling the hunter with a gray beard as the young woman looked on, and when it was done with the older one, the creature began pulling the younger hunter into the swamp water. The young woman then walks off, and continues humming her tune.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quincy's POV.

I was woken up when I heard knocking on my bedroom door. When I first opened my eyes, I was confused at first, but then I remembered that I was in a new place.

"Rise and shine, everyone!" Cordelia shouted from the other side of the door. "It's time for morning gathering."

I could hear her retreating footsteps as she began knocking on other doors. Luckily for me, I had taken my shower in the middle of the night last night, so I just put on my house shoes, and made my way to the door. I walked into the hallway, and made a right to go downstairs. Cordelia was standing in front of Zoe and Madison's doorway as I walked by, and when I glanced over I could see Madison in just her bra and panties. Me being a guy, I couldn't help but drool, and feel the pyramid forming in my pants. I quickly rushed downstairs for the morning gathering.

Normal POV.

The door opened to Zoe and Madison's room, and Cordelia didn't know how to react to Madison just standing there in just her bra and panties. She took a deep breath before finally speaking.

"I expect you both downstairs in five minutes." Cordelia stated firmly.

"Should I come in this?" Madison asked.

Cordelia just ignored the girl, and walked away. Madison shut the door and breathed out an annoyed sigh.

"My god, get over it already." Madison said in a heartless tone.

Zoe is on her computer doing research on Kyle, and her roommate walks over to her. "He spent his summers volunteering for the United Way." Zoe stated.

"Aww, he should be canonized." Madison said sarcastically.

"How could you be such a bitch?" Zoe asked.

"Because, if he had the chance, he would've taken a turn on me as well." Madison replied.

"That's bullshit." Zoe said, defending Kyle without hesitation. "He tried to stop it."

"Those guys were his frat brothers, so it's guild by association." Madison argued.

Madison got dressed, but she still showed a lot of skin. She plopped on her bed, and looked her roommate in the eye. "Look, I'm sorry I killed your boy candy, okay." Madison said half heartedly. "Due to your black widow status, he was living on barrowed time anyways."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cordelia made her way down to the end of the hallway where a much larger room is located, and she knocked. "Fiona, I know you're home." Cordelia said knowingly. No one answered, so she knocked on the door again. "Open the door, mother." Cordelia waited another thirty seconds before knocking much louder.

The door opened, revealing Fiona. "I'm kinda busy right now." Fiona said in a hushed tone.

Cordelia gagged, and covered her nose upon the door opening. "My god, what's that smell?" Cordelia asked as she did all she could to not throw up.

Fiona looked at her daughter, then glanced into her room before turning back to her daughter. "I ah, went to a Chinese doctor." Fiona lied. "He gave me some herbs to boil. I know it's pungent."

Cordelia finally managed to block out the bad smell, and keep a straight face. "We're about to have our morning gathering." Cordelia stated in a firm tone. "I'm going to go over the house rules with everyone, and I want you to hear them."

"Oh, sounds riveting." Fiona replied sarcastically. "I'll be down in a minute."

Cordelia left, and Fiona shut the door. Sitting on a chair with a gag on her mouth is a heavy set woman with short hair. Fiona made her way over to the woman.

"Now, if you scream, I'm going to put you right back into the ground where I found you." Fiona threatened. "Do you understand?"

The heavy set woman nodded, and Fiona removed the gag from the woman's mouth.

"HELP!" The woman shouted. She was immediately slapped across the face.

"Shut up!" Fiona snapped. "Now, tell me how you're still alive after all these years, and not some moldy corpse."

Fiona's phone rings, causing the woman to scream again. "AHHHH!"

Fiona got right in her face again, and delivered another slap. "Shh, shut up!" Fiona shouted. "Geez woman, it's just a cell phone."

"Fiona, we're starting!" Cordelia shouted from downstairs.

"Now, you stay quiet, and when I get back, we're going to continue our little chat." Fiona said before leaving her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Quincy's POV.

I was the second person to arrive downstairs for morning gathering. Nan was already downstairs eating breakfast in the living room. I grabbed a bagel, and toasted it before joining Nan. The short girl looked over and greeted me.

"Morning Quincy." Nan greeted politely.

"Hey Nan." I replied. "I take it you're a morning person."

"Yeah, I am." Nan replied. "Madison's always the last one down though."

"That's nice." I said.

I took a seat in the lazy boy chair, and began eating my bagel. The next person to come down was Queenie. She went in and grabbed a few donuts, then joined me and Nan in the living room.

"Well, it's good to know that one of the newbies is early." Queenie said.

"What is this morning gathering thing anyway?" I asked. "We already had a gathering yesterday."

"We have to go over house rules with you and Zoe." Nan stated. "Fiona has to hear them too since she's staying."

"I guess that makes sense." I said.

"It's also more getting to know you stuff." Queenie added.

Cordelia entered the room with her morning coffee, and sat down on one of the other chairs that faced the two sofas. Shortly after, Zoe and Madison entered the room, and Madison made her way over to me and tried to sit on my lap.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I asked the blond diva.

"I'm not stupid." Madison stated. "I saw you look at me when you passed my room to head downstairs."

"Girl, get away from him." Queenie said in an annoyed tone.

Madison huffed, and she made her way to one of the fold up chairs, and decided to sit on that. Cordelia had to call for Fiona again, and after waiting another minute, the supreme entered the room. She sat down, but had a look of disinterest on her face.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, I need to go over the house rules." Cordelia stated. "First and foremost, using your powers to harm one another is strictly prohibited. Rule number 2, no parties."

Madison frowned at rule number two, but everyone continued to listen. The other rules of the house were that only one visitor per person and all gatherings were mandatory. All sessions for practicing powers were also mandatory. Once the rules were out of the way, it was now time for the get to know you better part. Fiona had no interest in this, so she got up.

"I heard your stupid house rules, Delia." Fiona stated in a rude tone. "I'll be in the other room."

With that, the supreme left the living room to go elsewhere, and after that, Cordelia started the second phase. "Well, since we have two new people, why don't both Nan and Queenie tell them how they came here." Cordelia said.

"I'll go first." Nan said. "I came here in 2011. I was originally living in Idaho at the time. I was volunteering at a school for special needs kids, and there was this mean teacher that didn't want to be there, and on that day, I read his mind, and learned of his intentions to lie to the school principal, and get them suspended, so that he wouldn't have to go to work for a few days."

I found Nan's story quite interesting so far, and I waited for her to continue.

"I went to the principal about it, and the principal brought him in for questioning." Nan stated. "The teacher lied, so I got mad, and I pointed out how both their spouses didn't want to sleep with them. I was let go, but then I got charged with corrupting a kid's mind. A month later, Cordelia found me."

"Wow, I take it where you're from is quite the small town." I guessed.

"Yes, a very small town." Nan stated. "Everyone knows everyone's name, and the cops and the two educators were close knit."

"She needs to learn to stay out of people's heads though." Queenie stated. "Someone's going to kill her one of these days if she doesn't."

"Hey, I can't help it, Queenie." Nan stated. "The only person's head I can't get into is Quincy's."

"Well, I am a loner, and I've learned to be quite secretive." I stated.

We learned about Queenie's reason for being here too. Apparently, she stuck her arm into a thing of boiling grease while she worked at a chicken place in Detroit. She didn't want to join the coven at first, but I learned that she's a member of the Salem tribe. Madions made a smart remark, causing the heavy set girl to get angry, but before any bodily harm could be done, Cordelia stepped in, and broke it up.

"Hey, stop it." Cordelia ordered. "We have to close rank, and start taking care of each other around here."

Queenie huffed and sat back down on the couch. The morning gathering was interrupted when two men wearing business suits entered the room.

"Ms. Foxx?" The black man wearing the suit asked.

"Yes." Cordelia replied.

"I'm Detective Sanchez, and this is my partner, Detective Styles with N.O.P.D homicide." The other officer stated.

"What's this about?" Cordelia asked.

"We'd like to have a word with three of your students." Styles stated.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Me, Madison and Zoe are now in a separate room with the two detectives. Styles decides to question Madison first though. Cordelia, being the head mistress is also there.

"When a movie star like you shows up at a sorority house, people are going to pay attention to where you go, and with whom." Styles said. "Several people said they saw you go into a back room with several of the guys that were on the bus."

Zoe now had a panicked look on her face. I didn't like these cops one bit, but I kept my mouth shut for now.

"What does that have to do with the bus flipping?" Zoe asked in a panicked tone.

"Two of these three are barely of legal age." Cordelia cut in. "How could they possibly do that? Especially the guy over there. This all seems so silly."

"I'm just looking for someone who had a motive to hurt those guys." Styles stated. "Who could've screwed with the brakes, or the steering column? Maybe whatever happened in that room was upsetting."

Zoe began to shake uncontrollably, but my blood was starting to boil. I hated cops, and I am already in police contact on my third day in the city.

"Shouldn't we have a lawyer here?" Zoe asked.

"No, we're just talking." Sanchez stated. "So, do you three know any of those boys?"

"No, we just met them the night before." Madison stated. "They took me in the back room to get me high, but I said no."

"She's sober." Zoe stated.

Except vodka." Madison stated.

Cordelia quickly cut in. "Um, Madison has a wicked sense of humor, but she's come a very long way since her addiction. We're very proud of her." The head mistress said.

"Can I ask you why you visited one of the survivors in the hospital?" Sanchez asked.

The police officer pulled out a picture, and showed it to Zoe. The girl shook, but she managed to come up with an answer. "I felt bad for him." Zoe lied. "We just met him the night before, and he seemed nice."

The police officer then turned over to me next. "Young man, what can you say about the incident?" Styles asked me.

"I was there, but I just sat in the living room most of the night." I stated truthfully. "The only thing I can think of as far as the bus crashing, is maybe it was old or something."

The detective shook his head at my statement. "No, someone clearly tampered with that bus, young man." Sanchez stated. "An incident in Wisconsin that happened at a bar near your apartment was vandalized with you on the property."

"I didn't do anything at that bar, and I didn't flip over that god damn bus." I snapped.

"Then, who did?" Sanchez asked in a louder tone.

"I don't fucking know." I replied.

I was quite angry now, and I grabbed one of the stones that were in my pocket, and faced the policemen that were questioning us.

"I hope both you pigs get into a car crash on the way back to the police station." I said angrily."

The cop gave me a suspicious look, and Zoe started shaking even more. Styles turned to Zoe.

"The person you visited in the hospital died after you left." Styles stated. "The doctors don't know exactly how, but when we checked you out, we found out that a boy named Charles passed away the same way."

Zoe was now breathing heavily, and she began admitting everything in panic, from Madison flipping the bus over, to us all being witches, but Cordelia had to cut in.

"Okay, I think that's enough questions." Cordelia stated.

"Please, don't send us to jail." Zoe begged.

"Nobody's going to jail." Fiona said as she came into the room.

The supreme spat in two cups of water, and used her mind to make the detectives turn over any evidence they had on us. After that was done, the two policemen left.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Me, Madison and Zoe went upstairs, and Zoe was freaking out like crazy. "Do you think Fiona can fix it?" Zoe asked with panic in her voice as she paced around the bedroom.

I was still seething over being bothered by the cops, so I didn't say anything.

"You both are such god damn idiots." Madison stated as she also paced around the room. "Zoe, I can't believe you told them everything, and you, I can't believe you went off on them. I'm supposed to be cleaning up my act. When this gets out, I'm screwed."

"Who cares?" Zoe asked. "This is multiple murders."

"They're not going to find any evidence that we messed with the bus, because we didn't mess with the bus." Madison stated.

Madison stopped to calm down, then looked at Zoe.

"What did you do to that shit dick in the hospital though?" Madison asked.

Before Zoe could answer Madison's question, the door opened, and an angry Fiona stormed into the room. "Idiots." Fiona said as she glared at the three of us.

We were each thrown hard against the wall. I hit the back of my head, which made me dizzy for a bit, but I stood up shortly after, and brushed myself off.

"Have you any idea on what's going on out there?" Fiona asked. "Now, I forgave your ham hand and mass murder with the bus, but if you don't have the brains to know that when strangers come in here, and start asking questions, we close rank. I fear that our line is truly at an end."

"But they knew so much." Zoe stated in a low tone.

"I couldn't toast a piece of bread with the heat they were putting on you." Fiona snapped.

The supreme then made her way over to Zoe.

"Now you are soft." Fiona stated. "You care what others think."

The supreme then made her way over to me.

"You have a trigger mouth that's going to get you in trouble one of these days." Fiona stated.

"Are we going to get arrested?" Zoe asked.

"No." Fiona said. "The only thing you have to be afraid of in this wicked world, is me."

Right after Fiona said this, a loud crash was heard. This caused us to jump, then run outside on the balcony. Upon arriving outside, my jaw dropped at what I saw. The two police cruisers that were parked in front of the coven house were now totaled, and in flames a block away from the house. A fire truck rushed onto the scene, and the street was immediately cut off. Both Madison and Zoe looked at me weird.

"Dude, holy shit." Madison said.

"They got into a car accident." Zoe stated.

The supreme slowly walked up behind me, and put a hand on my shoulder. "Now that's a coincidence." Fiona stated.

"I doubt it." I replied.

"Either way, I'm glad they're out of the way." Fiona stated.

Fiona left, and I proceeded to leave, but Madison stopped me. "Hey new guy, that was cool what you did." Madison stated. "Come with me and Zoe for a little surprise trip."

I wanted to decline, but I really didn't feel like being in that damn house all day. "Sure." I said.

"Where are we going?" Zoe asked.

"You'll see when we get there." Madison said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I got out of the car, and followed Zoe and Madison to the back door of a red brick building. I still had no clue as to where the fuck we were, but then I saw the sign. I got scared as hell because it was the morgue. The last time I had seen a dead body was when I was just 11 years old. The only funeral I had ever been to in my entire life was my great grandmother's funeral. After that, I always avoided funerals.

We entered the place, and we began walking through the halls, and the overhead lights were making a weird buzzing sound like they were about to burn out. Zoe turned to Madison with a puzzled look.

"Madison, what are we doing here?" Zoe asked.

"I'm gonna pay you back." Madison replied.

"Pay me back, for what?" Zoe asked.

"I know what you did for me, dealing with that asshole, so I'm returning the favor." Madison said.

The blond diva went into her purse, and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"I stole it out of Foxy's stash." Madison said, refuring to Cordelia.

Madison handed the paper over to Zoe. "It's in Latin." Zoe stated. "What is this?"

"It's a resurrection spell." Madison stated. "We're going to bring your boyfriend back to life."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The three of us entered a room with all the covered bodies. I didn't want to take another step, but the curious part of me wanted to know more about this resurrection spell.

"I guess that crash was even worse than I thought." Madison said as she approached one of the body bags.

The blond began to unzip it, but Zoe started to freak out. "No don't." Zoe begged.

Zoe gasped loudly when Kyle's discolored and lifeless head and right arm lay on a gurney. I began to shake, due to the fact that I had never seen this in real life. I had just met the guy the other night, and now this.

"He's still kinda cute though." Madison stated without a care in the world.

"Madison!" Zoe yelled in a shocked tone.

"I guess I need to figure out where everything goes." Madison stated.

I got over my shock, and an idea came to my head. "I have an idea." I said. "His right arm is with his head, so this is going to be just like a puzzle. We need to find an arm that looks exactly like this one, and figure out the rest from there."

"Dude, that could take forever." Madison complained.

"Yeah, but if you really want to help Zoe, time shouldn't matter." I stated. "Hell, if I were brought back from the dead, I'd be pissed if I had all the wrong body parts."

"Grr, fine." Madison said. "We'll do your stupid idea, and we start the spell afterward."

The three of us began our search through all the body parts. I managed to find Kyle's missing right arm after comparing it with several others. After that, we found some legs that appeared to go with his body, then finally, we found the rest of him. Zoe sowed him back together as best she could once I found the body parts. Afterward, she looked at the body, then at me.

"How did you know to get the right body parts?" Zoe asked.

"I may be half blind, but I have a photographic memory." I said. "I remember the hand I shook the other night, and his body type."

A disinterested Madison decided to cut in. "Yippee, you salved a puzzle." Madison said sarcastically. "Now let's get this over with already."

We did the ritual, which took a good half an hour. It consisted of breathing in smoke, chanting and sacrificing blood. When the ritual was done, noting appeared to happen. Zoe frowned.

"Are you sure you said the spell correctly?" Zoe asked.

"I've been acting since I was 5, I know my lines." Madison said in a defensive tone.

"I guess we're just not powerful enough." Zoe said.

"Or we might've said it during the wrong time of day." I said.

"I doubt it." Madison said.

We started to leave, but Zoe stopped. "Hey, I'll meet you in the car." Zoe said. "I dropped my phone."

"Hurry up." Madison said.

I started to follow Madison, but Zoe stopped me. "Hey, do you mind sticking around with me? I don't want to be in here by myself."

"Sure." I said.

I waited off to the side, and Zoe began talking to Kyle, and apologizing. For me, Kyle was just an acquaintance, but Zoe was a bit more close to him, due to having more of a conversation with him. As she's talking to him, I hear a faint groaning. This didn't go unnoticed by Zoe. I looked over, and I saw Kyle open his eyes. The color had returned to his skin, but you could still see the deep cuts and severe bruises all over his body.

"W-Where am I?" Kyle asked weakly.

Zoe's eyes lit up, and a smile spread across her face when she heard Kyle speak. "Kyle!" Zoe said with excitement in her voice.

The now reborn Kyle looked in the direction where Zoe is standing. "Zoe?" Kyle asked weakly.

"Yeah Kyle, it's me." Zoe stated.

The guy looked over at me next. "Quincy, is that you?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, it's me." I responded.

Kyle tried to get up, but his face had pain written all over it. "Ow, ow, ow." Kyle said as he tried stretching. "I'm going to need some help here."

I went on one side, and Zoe went on the other. We helped Kyle off of the bed thing, and found him some temporary clothes to put on. Kyle then realized where he was, and all the memories came back to him.

"Oh no, my frat brothers." Kyle said with sadness, and he began to cry.

Zoe pulled him into a hug, and she let him cry. Afterwards, we left the morgue by me knocking out a security guard that tried putting his hands on me. When we got outside, we learned found ourselves stranded, but Zoe went back in, and stole the security guard's car keys and cell phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV.

Fiona is at a hair salon run by African Americans. "I guess you're not used to having a white woman in your chair, are you?" Fiona asked the lady that was doing her hair.

"I'm not used to having a white woman in this neighborhood." The woman responded.

Fiona proceeded to light a cigarette, but the woman doing her hair stopped her.

"Na-ah, there's no smoking in here." The woman stated.

"Most of that is real hair." Another woman stated. "We buy that by the pan hole."

The woman not doing Fiona's hair made her way to the radio, and turned on some hip-hop. The music didn't last long because another woman with very long hair came from the back, and turned it off. She had a serious look on her face.

"You look good, lil'mama." The newcomer stated. "Why don't you all go home now. I'll finish this one up myself."

They nodded, and left the shop, leaving just Fiona and her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the coven house, Nan is in the middle of reading a newspaper, but something is bothering her.

"Stop it." Nan complained. "I don't like it."

Queenie walked into the living room to see what was going on. "Are you okay?" Queenie asked with concern in her voice.

"Too much noise." Nan complained.

Nan got up, and began making her way up the stairs, and she made her way towards the end of the hall where Fiona sleeps. She opened the door, and saw Delphine tied to a chair and gagged.

"You think too loud." Nan said to the immortal woman. "It's bothering me."

Nan untied, and removed the gag from Delphine's mouth.

"Just get out." Nan ordered.

Queenie stepped into the room, and she fanned her nose at the stench.

"Ugh, what the? Who are you?" Queenie asked.

"Out of my way, slave." Delphine ordered, and pushed Queenie aside.

Queenie whipped around, and she was pissed. "Who are you calling slave, bitch?" Queenie asked with anger in her voice. "Yo, who is this stinky old la-."

Queenie was cut off when Delphine knocked her out cold with a blund object.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fiona is still getting her hair done at the salon. "So, have you owned this place long?" Fiona asked.

"What do you think?" Marie asked.

"I say when good black don't crack, they're not wrong." Fiona stated. "What's your secret?"

"What is yours?" Marie asked. "Your manicure cost more than my rent. A woman like you wipes her ass with diamonds. She don't just walk up in here for hair extensions."

Fiona let out a giggle before responding. "My, my, my, aren't you perceptive." Fiona said in a smart ass tone.

"You know exactly who I am, and what I'm capable of." Marie stated. "Just like I know exactly what you are, a witch. I can smell the stink of it on you."

"Well, I didn't expect you to like me, hehe." Fiona said. "My kind and your kind have been going after each other for centuries. Though it is like a hammer going after a nail."

"Everything you got, you got from us." Marie stated.

"Tituba, voodoo slave girl, graced us with her black magick." Fiona said sarcastically. "She couldn't tell a love potion from a recipe for chocolate chip cookies if she had to read it."

"You made her a slave." Marie stated. "Before that, she came from a great tribe, the Arawak. She learned the secrets of the other side from a 2000 year old line of shamons. Necromancy. She gave it to your girls of Salem. A gift repayed with betrayal."

"Oh please, you want to tell me that some illiterate slave gave me my crown?" Fiona asked.

"Well maybe you haven't heard the news about civilization starting in Africa." Marie said. "You've been reading too many tourist guides.

The voodoo queen began spraying Fiona's hair.

"Speaking of tourist guides, I have been to St. Louis number one." Fiona stated. "No more spray."

Fiona took a deep breath before continuing.

"I have seen the tomb of LaVeau." Fiona stated. "Tourists drawing crosses on the bricks, making wishes to Marie LaVeau, but little did they know, was all they had to to is come here to the 9th ward, and get their hair braided."

"What is your wish, witch?" Marie asked.

"I want what you have." Fiona stated. "What ever it is that has kept you young all these years."

Marie broke into hysterical laughter. "The hammer wants the nail's magick?" Marie asked while still laughing. "Oh, that is rich."

"Yeah, and you're going to give it to me, because I have something you want." Fiona stated.

"You could offer me a unicorn that shit 100 dollar bills, and I'd still never give you anything more than a headache." Marie stated. "Boys."

The others stormed the shop, but Fiona set the curtains on fire. Once the fire was under control, Fiona spoke again. "I don't like it, but we'll be in touch." Fiona said and got up. "Such a lovely place you have here. It's nice to see you doing so well after all these years. Maybe in another century, you can have two shithole salons."

With that, Fiona left the salon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quincy's POV.

Me and Zoe had to help Kyle into the car we stole from the security guard, due to his injuries. I made my way to the back seat, and I decided to get in on the side behind Zoe. Once I got buckled in, we began driving off. I was not aware of someone literally hiding under the backseat of the car.

"So, where are we going to take him?" I asked.

"I don't know." Zoe replied. "He was already pronounced dead, so we can't take him to the hospital."

"We could take him to his house." I suggested.

"No, I don't want to go there just yet." Kyle stated without hesitation. "My mom will flip."

"He can come with me." Came a female voice with a southern accent.

Crawling out from under the backseat was a woman with messy blond hair that goes just past her shoulders, creamy skin, and beautiful blue eyes. Zoe freaked out, and she temporarily lost control of the car.

"Turn around, and take a right." The woman said.

Zoe did as instructed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

We arrived in the swamps where a lone shack is located. We piled out of the car, me and Zoe had to help Kyle, due to all of his injuries. We entered the candle lit shack, and music was playing in the background. The woman said that she had a way that will heal Kyle's injuries.

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Zoe asked.

"I know it will." The woman stated. "This stuff is the shit, literally. Louisiana Swamp is full of alligator dung and Spanish moss, all healing properties. Mother nature has an answer for everything. It healed me when I was burned alive."

Me and Zoe were both very shocked now. "You're Misty Day." Zoe stated. "You're the witch Cordelia told us about. Everyone thinks you're dead. Of course you're not. You have the power of resurgence."

"Power of resurgence?" Misty asked. "I like the sound of that."

"Do you know who did it to you?" I asked.

Misty turned her attention to me. "Yes, it was my fellow churchgoers." Misty stated. "I brought back a beautiful bird, only for them to mob me, then burn me."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said. "I'm glad you're back."

Misty smiled at me, and I could swear I could see a small blush. "Thank you." Misty said gratefully. "The three of us have so much to teach each other. I always knew that there were others like me. Today, I was meditating in the woods, and my heart started racing. Something was calling to me, and I knew I had to follow it, and it was the two of you. You guys magick pulled me there. I am so grateful. Now, I'm not alone."

Misty starts singing the lyrics of the song to herself, and Zoe gets curious. I had to admit, I really liked Misty's singing. Who wouldn't like Misty? She seems like a very nice lady.

"Who sings this?" Zoe asked.

"It's Fleetwood Mac, Stevie Nicks." Misty stated.

"Stevie Nicks from American Idol?" Zoe asked.

Misty nodded. "Stevie Nicks, the white witch." Misty said. "The only witch I've known before you two."

"She's an actual witch?" Zoe asked.

"Listen to the lyrics." Misty said.

I began to listen, but in truth, my mind went elsewhere as the song played. I was hungry as hell, and I wanted a burger. I was taken out of my thoughts of food though.

"Doesn't this song just penetrate your soul?" Misty asked.

A disinterested Zoe nodded. "Yeah, totally." Zoe said half heartedly.

"Yeah, me to." I said.

"Um, we should be going." Zoe said.

Misty's expression changed in a heartbeat upon Zoe saying this. "Going?" Misty asked. "What do you mean?"

"Our school, I'm sure that they're wondering where we are." Zoe stated. "I just have to figure out where to take Kyle."

"He can stay here." Misty offered without hesitation. "I'll heal him. Then, when you both come back, he'll be good as new. You'll both come back, right?"

"Yeah, I'll come back." I said without hesitation.

Misty looked in my direction and smiled. "Thank you." Misty said.

"I'll come back too." Zoe stated.

"Guys, I'll be fine here." Kyle stated. "Thanks again for helping me."

"No problem, Kyle." I said.

"It was no problem at all." Zoe added.

We said our goodbyes to Misty and Kyle one last time. I really didn't want to go, but I knew I had to. Once we left the shack, we made our way to the car, and Zoe looked at me.

"You like her, don't you?" Zoe asked me.

"Yeah, she's cool." I said, pretending to act dense.

"Don't act dense with me, Quincy." Zoe said. "The minute she popped out from under that backseat, I saw through the mirror that you were smiling at her. You were also quick to want to come back."

"Damn it." I said.

"Hey, it's cool if you do." Zoe said. "I won't judge."

"Thanks." I said.

With that, we got into the car, and made our way back towards the academy.

 **That's it for chapter 2.**

 **I thought I wouldn't have internet today, but since I do, I thought that I'd get another chapter out before I actually lose it. Because of this, the next chapter won't be out until next week when I'll have my connection back for sure.**

 **I like competent Kyle much better.**

 **Bye for now.**


	4. The Replacements: AU

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

 **I still have my internet connection, so I thought I'd do this chapter, and get it out of the way while I still have the chance.**

 **There are major deviations and add ins during this chapter that wasn't in the show.**

 **Chapter 3. The Replacements: AU**

Quincy's POV.

A few days had passed since I wished for those two cops to get into that car crash, meeting Misty Day and helping bring Kyle back to life. Life at the coven house wasn't all that bad. Me and Queenie had become pretty good friends, Nan managed to finally get into my head, and now I can move shit with my mind. That's not all that has changed in the house, because we now have an immortal fat racist living under the room.

I'm currently in the living room talking to Queenie. Madison is on the other side of the room with her hands practically glued to her damn iphone, Spalding is off somewhere, and Cordelia is in the greenhouse. I have no clue where the hell Fiona is though. Zoe comes into the room, and she has been in a much better mood since Kyle was brought back.

"Hey Quincy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Zoe asked.

"Sure." I said.

I got up from my chair and followed Zoe into one of the other rooms. Zoe looked to make sure that no one was ease dropping before getting to what she had to talk to me about. "Hey, you want to come with me to Kyle's mother's house?" Zoe asked me in a hushed tone.

"No, I'm not all that close to him." I whispered back.

"Come on, she needs to know that he had some good friends." Zoe begged.

I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned around, and Madison was standing at the doorway with her arms crossed. "So, what are you guys talking about?" A nosy Madison asked.

"It's nothing, Madison." Zoe stated.

"Then perhaps you both wouldn't mind coming to the other room, and speaking out loud so the rest of us can hear." Madison suggested.

"Just go back to your facebook and twitter, Madison." I said in an annoyed tone. "Do you have to be the center of everything?"

"Yes, I do." Madison replied. "I'm sexy, and every guy wants me."

"Not me." I stated.

"Bullshit." Madison said. "All I have to do is give you free reign to do what ever you want with me."

Zoe had already had enough. "Quincy, let's just go." Zoe said.

With that, I followed Zoe out of the house, leaving Madison to stare off. "I'll find out what you both are up to eventually." Madison said before going back into the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sitting in shotgun as Zoe is driving towards the 9th ward where Kyle's mom lives. As I'm looking out the window and taking in the scenery, Zoe turns towards me. "Hey, now that there's no one to ease drop, I wanted to let you know that after we see Kyle's mom, we're going to go check on Kyle." Zoe said. "I didn't want Madison to know that the spell had worked, and what we're up to."

I was quite happy that I decided to go with Zoe on this trip now. I was going to get to see Misty again. "I understand." I said. "Madison would probably try to steal Kyle for herself just to spite you. I'd hate to be her when she gets old and crinkly, and no longer has those good looks."

"Hahaha, I know, right?" Zoe said. "I'm not one for gossip, but it would be funny."

Fantasy Start:

The setting is a room with dusty tiled flooring and gray painted walls are several elderly people. There are three rows of four long tables lined up with people sitting at each of them, and there is a bingo card in front of each person. In the front of the room is a young man with dark brown hair, pale skin and green eyes standing at a podium with a mic attached to it, and he's reading off numbers. One elderly woman in particular is checking out this attractive young man reading off numbers. She has graying blond hair that is very wispy, her face is filled with wrinkles, and crow's feet below the eyes. Her eyes are tired and droopy, she's hunched over, due to back problems, and her arms and legs are littered with wrinkles.

This woman is wearing a pink dress that shoes off most of her arms and a good portion of her legs. Lastly, the woman has a hearing aide in her right ear. The old woman crosses her legs, causing the already short dress to look even shorter as the man calls the first number.

"The first number is, I 22." The man said over the mic. "I repeat, the number is I 22."

Several people that had the number placed a red chip on their cards to cover the number. The older woman dressed in the pink dress didn't have it.

"God damn it!" The elderly woman shouted in an old raspy elderly voice.

The young man ignored the woman, and continued what he was there to do. "The next number is B 9, B 9." The man said through the mic.

"Did you say be mine?" The elderly woman asked the man in a saucy tone.

This caused the young man go get distracted, and throw up in his mouth, and who could blame him?

"I'm sorry lady, but I have a girlfriend." The man said. "Now, can you please stop with the outbursts, so that I can continue?"

The elderly woman got angry at being rejected. "Hey, do you know who I am?!" The elderly woman shouted. "I'm Madison Montgomery! No one rejects me!"

The young man bursted into side splitting laughter. "Oh, you're funny." The young man said. "You haven't been relevant in over sixty years. Listen, go cover up, because I do not want to be staring at those god awful wrinkly legs of yours all night as I call these numbers."

Madison glared at the man, and threw him against the wall with her mind.

Fantasy End:

Zoe gagged after that fantasy, and it didn't go unnoticed by me. "You must've had a pretty bad fantasy to be gagging." I guessed.

"Yeah, it had Madison playing bingo in a nursing home." Zoe said. "She was all wrinkly, and still dressing like a slut. She tried seducing a young man calling bingo numbers."

Now it was my turn to be grossed out. Now I'd never look at Madison in the same light again after that horrible mental image. I spent most of the ride trying to forget about what Zoe told me, but luckily, we pulled in front of an older house.

"We're here." Zoe said.

Zoe shut off the ignition, and we got out of the car to go see Kyle's mom.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

We now stand in the living room of a middle aged woman with shoulder length brown hair, and she's smoking pot. The woman needed to cover up, because not only was she on the wrinkly side, but she was also on the heavy set side. Today just wasn't my day. First it was the mental image of an old Madison Montgomery, and now I see Kyle's mom in person. Once again, I was taken out of my pondering.

"So, what made you both come and see me?" Alicia asked. "No one else has bothered."

"It was ac-OW!" I was cut off by Zoe hitting me.

"I've been feeling so haunted." Zoe stated. "It all seemed so unfair, so random. I just can't imagine what it must be like for you."

Zoe looked at me to say something to this woman, but there was a warning glare behind the stare.

"Kyle was an awesome person." I said. "I just wish I would've got to know him better.

Alicia took a hit of her joint and made her way over to the couch. I sat on the lazy boy, while Zoe sat next to Alicia.

"Kyle had a stash in his room." Alicia stated. "I've been sleeping in there."

The distraught mother offered Zoe a hit of the weed.

"No, I'm driving." Zoe declined.

Alicia next offered me the hit, but I shook my head. "No, I don't smoke." I said.

Alicia got comfortable on the couch then faced Zoe. "He didn't tell me he had a girl." Alicia stated.

"It wasn't romantic, Mrs. Spencer." Zoe said.

She then turned to me next. "He didn't even tell me he had you as a friend." Alicia stated.

"Like I said before, I only just met him." I said.

The mother nodded. "I see." Alicia said. "Well you both are good friends. That's what matters. God bless him. When his father left, he became the man of this house. He worked part time as a tutor and did repairs. He is just a natural gentleman."

"Yeah." Zoe said.

"Can I share something with you two?" Alicia asked.

Me and Zoe both nodded.

"Before you called, I was going to hang myself because I was so miserable." Alicia admitted. "I almost didn't answer, but something just told me to. You were so sweet to make that call."

"I wish I was a sweet as you think." Zoe said.

I began to feel bad for the distraught mother. The woman began to cry as she took another hit of her joint.

"I-I w-wish I could hold him again." Alicia said through sobs.

"You'll see him again." Zoe said.

I looked at Zoe with a puzzled look, but she gave me the 'I'll tell you later' look.

"I envy you believers." Alicia said.

"I don't know how it works either, but I'm telling you, Mrs. Spencer, Kyle's not left us." Zoe said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV.

Back at the coven house, Nan and Queenie are standing out on the balcony, and a U-Haul is parked in the driveway at the house next door. A tall young guy that looks to be in either his late teens or early twenties exits the U-Haul, and he is sweating like a pig. He has fair skin, short brown hair and brown eyes, and he has a medium to skinny build. The guy places the large box down that he is carrying, and takes his shirt off, and wipes the sweat from his face with it.

The two girls from the balcony are enjoying the view. "He's cute." Nan says with a huge grin on her face.

"Like butter on a stick." Queenie added.

Footsteps are heard, and Madison comes out onto the balcony. "What are you two yapping about?" Madison asked.

"The new neighbors moving in next door." Nan replied.

Madison takes a good look at the guy, and a huge grin forms on her face. A middle aged woman with reddish brown hair came walking up to the house with a smaller box, and she is wearing a casual style gray long sleeved top and a knee length skirt. She looks at the guy with his shirt off and frowns.

"Where's your modesty?" The woman asked. "Put your shirt on."

"It's totally wet, mom." The guy replied.

The woman looks over, and sees the three girls looking at her son. She frowns again, then turns back over to her son. "Get in the house, and put on a clean shirt." The woman ordered.

The boy looks up at the balcony one last time before doing as told.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Delphine is sitting on a chair, and she's crying. The reason for this is because she is currently watching President Obama give a speech

"Oh no." Delphine sobbed. "Oh my god, why have you forsaken this once proud and wonderful country?"

The door opened, and Fiona entered the room with an annoyed look on her face. "Geez, you're blubbering again." Fiona said with annoyance in her voice. "Eternal life, and all you can do with it, is stuff your face and cry."

"That magick box lies." Delphine whispered. "Somebody, somebody in there, they just said that negro is the president of the United States."

"I voted for him, twice." Fiona said without hesitation in her voice. "We've also had black secretaries of states."

"Liiiiiiies!" Delphine strung out.

"You know, you've got a lot to learn, and you're going to learn it inside the walls of this school." Fiona stated.

Delphine did not have a happy look on her face upon hearing this. "Oh god, help me." Delphine begged.

Fiona brought out a maid's outfit. "Congratulations kiddo." Fiona said. "You, are the new maid."

"Maid?" Delphine asked with anger in her voice, and stood up from her chair. "Have you any idea of whom you're speaking?"

"Yes, the maid, unless you want to go back into the box." Fiona said, and handed Delphine the outfit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nan, Queenie and Madison are getting a quick lunch in the dining room. "I can't stop thinking about our new neighbor." Nan stated. "He's nice. He's waiting for someone."

"Maybe he likes a little chocolate." Queenie guessed.

"Hmph, it's funny, both you virgins get all hot and bothered." Madison said.

"I'm not a virgin." Nan argued.

Queenie laughed, not believing a word Nan was saying.

"I'm not." Nan persisted. "I get it on all the time, and guys find me hot."

"Look at you." Madison said. "Who would've thought we had so much in common."

Delphine is rolling a trolley of food into the dining room.

"So, what's your story, Queenie?" Madison asked. "Who popped your chocolate covered cherry?"

"No one yet, she's a virgin." Nan said, speaking for Queenie.

"Shut up, Nan." Queenie said in an annoyed tone. "I'm saving myself."

Queenie looked over, and saw Delphine, and she did not look happy.

"Wait, you're the bitch that blindsided me with that candlestick." Queenie said with venom in her voice.

"How dare you open your fowl mouth to me, you negros." Delphine shot back.

"Excuse me?" Queenie asked.

"I may be a maid, but there are limits to my servitude." Delphine stated.

"You best put this food down in ftont of me before I Frisbee this plate at your head." Queenie threatened.

Delphine looked at Queenie, then began rolling the trolley of food towards her, and when she arrived, she picked up the plate of food, then tossed it on the floor, causing Queenie to explode in a rage.

"Cracker bitch!" Queenie shouted as she shot up from her seat.

"HEY!" Fiona shouted as she rushed into the dining room.

Everyone calmed down, not wanting to anger the supreme.

"What the hell is going on here?" Fiona asked.

"Ms. Arian Sisterhood came between Queenie and her food." Madison stated.

"I will not stoop to serve her kind." Delphine stated.

"You know Delphine, from now on, you're going to be Queenie's personal slave." Fiona stated. "That also applies to Quincy, you'll be his personal slave as well."

"Hehehe." Queenie laughed.

"Queenie, you ask her to do what ever you need done." Fiona said. "Make your bed, scrub your toilet, I don't give a shit."

"Sweet." Queenie said, and sat back down.

"There's nothing I hate more than a racist." Fiona said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quincy's POV.

Back at the swamps, Misty is singing one of her Stevie Nicks songs, and Kyle is laying on the bed. Misty is brought out of her singing when there was a knock on the door.

"Misty?" Zoe asked.

I appeared next to Zoe, and a huge smile appeared on Misty's face upon seeing us.

"Zoe, Quincy!" Misty said with excitement in her voice.

Misty jumped up from her makeshift bed, and ran over to us.

"Come see." Misty said, and grabbed us both by the arms.

Misty pulled off the shirt that Kyle was wearing, and I was totally amazed at the work she had done. There was still a few deep cuts, but other than that, he looked much better.

"Hey guys." Kyle greeted. "I feel much better, all thanks to Misty."

"That's good you're feeling better, man." I said.

"I'm glad you're doing better, Kyle." Zoe said.

"It's also good to see you again, Misty." I said.

Misty turned in my direction, and gave me a big smile. Zoe's facial expression turned serious though. "Misty, I'm going to have to take him home." Zoe announced.

Misty looked at Zoe and frowned.

"His mother is a total wreck." Zoe stated.

"I healed him." Misty snapped. "I bathed him, fed him, and nursed him to health."

This woman clearly has some abandonment issues, which I couldn't fault her for at all. I normally would've agreed with Misty, but after seeing Alicia, I had to agree with Zoe on this.

"You did an excellent job." I said. "We owe you one."

"Then stay for dinner." Misty said almost pleadingly.

"Another time." Zoe said.

Misty looked at me pleadingly. I badly wanted to stay, and get to know Misty better, but truth is, I had no other way back to the academy. I hadn't learned any walking or bus routes as of yet since being in this city. I took a deep breath, and looked Misty in the eyes.

"Misty, I'd love to stay, have dinner and get to know you better, but I don't have any other way home." I said truthfully.

The blond woman looked at me, and she had tears in her eyes. I thought that she was going to yell at me, but she lunged at me, and pulled me into a tight hug. I thought that she was going to squeeze the life out of me.

"Thank you for being honest with me." Misty said. "It means a lot."

"No problem." I said.

Misty released me from her vice grip, and I was able to breath again. Kyle got up, and he was able to move without any help from any of us.

"Zoe, you said my mom was a wreck?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah." Zoe replied.

"Then I better head home." Kyle said.

The three of us began to leave, but Zoe turned around. "I'll come back for you, I promise." Zoe said.

"Thanks for healing me, Misty." Kyle said gratefully.

"I'll try to find a way back here on my own." I said.

This made Misty smile, and I could see her blush a bit. After that, we left. Misty began to twirl once we were out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV.

Madison and Nan are on their way next door, and Nan is carrying a cake, while Madison is dressed in a very short dark blue dress.

"What do you plan to get with that stupid cake?" Madison asked.

"I'm just being neighborly." Nan replied. "What do you expect to get with that dress?"

"Laid." Madison replied. "He's going to be my fall fling."

Nan rang the doorbell to the house, and waited. The door opened, revealing the guy from earlier.

"Welcome to the neighborhood." Nan said politely. "We're from next door. My name's Nan."

"Madison." The blond diva introduced.

"Thanks, I'm Luke." The guy now known as Luke said. "Come in."

The girls entered the house, and led them to the dining room. Luke was fascinated with the cake that Nan was holding.

"The cake looks amazing." Luke said with excitement in his voice. "Homemade?"

"I bake." Nan said.

Madison didn't like that she wasn't getting attention. "The cake's just an excuse." Madison said bitterly. "I saw you moving in. You look pretty good without a shirt. Had me interested in the rest of the package."

Luke wasn't paying any mind to Madison, but he was focused on the cake. "Is this lemon?" Luke asked.

"It's yellow cake with butter frosting." Nan replied. "I knew it'd be your favorite."

"It's the one thing I can't resist." Luke admitted.

Now Madison was on the brink of a temper tantrum. "Um, are you seriously ignoring me for dessert?" Madison asked in an annoyed tone.

"I get the feeling you're used to being the center of attention." Luke said.

"This is Madison Montgomery." Nan stated. "She's famous."

"Oh, well I don't have tv, or internet." Luke said.

Luke takes a taste of the cake, and he smiles.

"This is good." Luke said.

Luke's mother walks into the room. "Well, this is the welcoming committee, and you brought baked goods." Joan said. "Aren't you darling? We would love to visit, but we're running late for church. We'll take the cake to share."

Madison gives Luke's mom a weird look. "Church?" Madison asked. "It's not even Sunday."

"It's bible study." Luke said.

"It's how we maintain our relationship with our lord, Jesus Christ." Joan said.

"You know that's all a crock of shit, right?" Madison asked. "I mean, why wait for some phony happily ever after, when you can have your piece now, I say."

"What about you, Luke?" Madison asked.

Madison picks up a knife to cut a piece of cake, but Joan grabs her arm. Madison gets angry, and pulls her arm away. She then proceeds to throw the knife at the woman with her mind, but she misses.

"I forbid you to talk to my son, or to step foot in this house again." Joan said.

"I didn't say anything." Nan argued.

"Both of you, get out of my house!" Joan yelled. "We'll pray for you."

The two began to leave, but as they were walking out the door, Madison focused on the curtains, and they caught on fire. Both Joan and Luke freaked out. Once they were out of the house, Nan was amazed.

"I didn't know you could do that." Nan said.

"Neither did I, until now." Madison replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Quincy's POV.

I'm sitting in the backseat, while Kyle is riding shotgun on the way to his house. Kyle was shaking like a leaf though.

"Kyle, what's the matter?" I asked.

"I'm just nervous as hell, that's all." Kyle said. "What am I going to tell her when she sees me?"

"Just tell her that they were wrong about you being dead." Zoe said. "I told her that she was going to see you again."

"Okay, I'll try." Kyle said.

"Do you want us to go in with you when we get there?" I asked.

"No, I'll be fine." Kyle said.

"Okay." Zoe said.

Kyle looked back at me, and had a weird grin. "Anyway, let's change the subject." Kyle said. "I know you like Misty back at the swamp."

"Kyle, let's not talk about me right now." I said without hesitation. "I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. I've already got the from route memorized from us driving."

Zoe looked back at me, and started laughing.

"What?' I asked.

"You do like her." Zoe teased. "Why else would you be quiet most of the ride back, and looking up bus and walking directions to get back to the swamp?"

"She's a nice woman." I said. "I also felt bad for not staying over for dinner tonight. Now, can we please get off the subject of me wanting Misty?"

"Nope, not until you admit you like her." Kyle said. "I saw you checking out her legs when you entered the shack."

"Grr, fine, I like her." I admitted. "Now quit pestering me about it."

The rest of the car ride went peacefully, and we pulled up in front of Kyle's house. zoe turned the ignition off, and faced Kyle. "Kyle, you have a good rest of the day." Zoe said.

"I will." Kyle said. "I'll give you a call later."

"Okay." Zoe said.

"Kyle, see you later, man." I said. "Sorry about your frat brothers."

"Don't sweat it." Kyle said. "Those fuckers deserved to die for what they did."

With that, Kyle undid his seatbelt, gave Zoe a hug, and got out of the car. Me and Zoe watched as the resurrected teen made his way up the concrete steps, and to the front door to his house. Kyle rang the doorbell, and after a minute, Alicia opened the door, and she was wide eyed at what she saw. She quickly let Kyle inside, and after the door was shut, Zoe started the car, and drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours had passed since me and Zoe arrived back at the academy. Upon arrival, I learned that me and Queenie now had a new personal slave in Delphine. Oh, how much fun I was going to have with her being our personal slave. Nan couldn't stop talking about some Luke guy that moved in next door while me and Zoe were gone. Now, I am currently in the living room hanging out with Fiona, but Spalding comes into the room, and he's accompanied by an older red headed woman with a scowl on her face, and she's got something in her hands.

"Well, who do we have here?" Fiona asked.

"Joan Ramsey." Joan stated. "My son, Luke and I moved into the old colonial next door. "I'd like you to have this."

Joan said as she approached Fiona. Joan handed her a copy of the bible.

"I always like to bring a copy of the good book when I come into someone's house for the firs time." Joan stated.

"Well, that would sure make for good toilet paper." I remarked.

This earned me a glare from Joan, but Fiona chuckled at my remark. She calmed down before facing Joan again.

"May I offer you a drink?" Fiona offered.

"No thank you." Joan said. "I don't know if this is a school, or what ever, but two of your students invaded my property."

"Or they were invited." I suggested.

Joan glared at me again. "This doesn't concern you, young man." Joan snapped.

"Quincy, you can stay." Fiona said. "Joanie, what ever you have to say, you can say in front of him."

"Anyway, one of them was dressed in such revealing clothes, that I'm worried about the effect it's going to have on my son." Joan stated.

"Well damn woman, I think you're jealous that no one wants you, so you have to hold Luke back." I stated.

Fiona bursted into laughter at my remark again. I was getting a kick out of getting under this Joan woman's skin.

"I just hope he learns to lick pussy before he's old enough to leave your house." I said.

Joan snatched the bible from Fiona, and stormed over to me. "Now you shut your filthy mouth, young man!" Joan shouted. "You need this book more than anything."

"Thank you for the toilet paper." I said, and took the bible.

The woman tried to slap me across the face, but I stopped her.

"Put your hands on me, and I'll personally see to it that Luke gets a blowjob." I said.

"I'd step away from him while you still can." Fiona said.

Joan stepped away from me, but I kept the bible, which I was definitely going to use as toilet paper later.

"Now, back to the girls." Joan said. "Your student threw a knife at me. It missed my head by three inches."

"Yeah, she has to work on her aim." Fiona said.

"I didn't come here to listen to your drunken mocking, and I also didn't come here to listen to him put down our creator." Joan stated. "None of you better not come around my place again. I wall call the police, and press charges."

An evil smile crept across my face, and it didn't go unnoticed by Fiona

"Assault with a deadly weapon and arson." Joan stated.

Now Fiona had a puzzled look on her face. "Arson?" Fiona asked.

"The trashy one lit my curtains on fire." Joan stated. "I don't know how she did it, but she did it."

"I conjured the devil." Madison said as she walked into the room.

Joan looked over. "That's her." Joan said. "You stay away from my boy."

"Good luck keeping him away from me." Madison said. "He's so backed up, all I have to say is panties, and he cums in his jeans."

"Stay away from my family." Joan ordered. "In Jesus name."

"Lady, before you leave, go buy yourself a dildo." I said. "Then again, that might be a bad idea, because the machine will realize how nasty of a pussy you got down there, and malfunction."

Both Madison and Fiona were on the floor laughing their asses off now. Joan had just about had enough, so she stormed out of the house. a minute passed, and they both got over their fit of laughter.

"Quincy, can you leave me and Madison alone, please?' Fiona asked.

"Sure." I said.

I got up, took my new 'toilet paper' and went up to my room for the night.

 **That's it for chapter 3.**

 **I know I skipped out on Cordelia going to see Marie LaVeau, along with the rest of this episode, but I figure that it's long enough. It was fun as hell pushing Joan Ramesy's buttons.**

 **I might be skipping the Fearful Pranks Ensue episode, and replacing it with a chapter of completely original content.**

 **Bye for now.**


	5. The Replacements: AU Part 2

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

 **Yup, I still have my internet connection, which means I can get out another one.**

 **I've elected to add the other part of The Replacements episode, but give it it's own separate chapter.**

 **I don't do this often, but I would like to thank those that are reading this, and the few that actually followed and faved it.**

 **Lastly, there will be some references made pertaining to my Asylum remake fic.**

 **Chapter 4. The Replacements: AU Part 2**

Quincy's POV.

After what happened downstairs with that Joan lady, I made my way to my room, got a quick shower, then went online to find some bus routes that would get me close enough to the swamp, so that I could go see Misty without having Zoe or someone drive me. After searching, and calling the bus company, I finally had a route figured out. I shut my computer off, and was about to play a game of candy crush soda saga, but there was a knock at my door.

I looked over, and Queenie was in the doorway. "What is it, Queenie?" I asked.

"I'm going to have Delphine make me a late breakfast for dinner." Queenie stated. "I was wondering if you'd like to come? Nan's asleep, and it would be nice to have some company without her getting into my fucking head all the damn time."

"Yeah, I'll be down in a bit." I said. "This personal slave thing is going to kick ass."

"Hell yeah." Queenie said, and left the room to head downstairs.

The battery on my phone was down to just 8%, so I plugged it in, and left the room. The quiet halls were kind of eerie at night with everyone else sleeping. I made my way down the corridor, and down the steps. Once I was in the main foyer, I turned left, where the light in the dining room was on, and sure enough, Queenie was already sitting at the long table where we eat our meals. I could hear Delphine cooking, and the food smelled good as hell. I could smell breakfast.

"You're just in time." Queenie told me.

"It smells good." I replied.

"She's making a feast." Queenie said.

I was curious as to how this came about. "Queenie, how did this whole personal slave thing come about, anyway?" I asked. "All I was told was that she was our personal slave."

"This afternoon when you and Zoe were out, she refused to serve me." Queenie stated. "Fiona stepped in, and she admitted that she didn't want to serve my kind. That's how it happened."

"I see." I said.

I sat down at the table, and waited. About a half an hour later, Delphine came into the dining room with the trolley that Spalding usually has. On the trolley are six plates of omelets, hash browns and a sweet roll. To drink, the choices are orange juice, apple juice and milk. Delphine looked in my direction, and she frowned.

"I guess you heard the news." Delphine guessed.

"Yeah, Queenie invited me." I said.

The immortal racist rolled the cart over towards Queenie first, and put three of the six plates of food in front of her, along with a large glass of milk. She then proceeded to do the same with me, but I stopped her before she put the third plate down.

"I don't eat in front of people." I said to the immortal woman. "I will admit, I don't like you for what you've done, but that last plate is yours."

Queenie looked like she wanted to use her Voodoo on me when I said this, but Delphine just took her plate, then went to her part of the table, and began eating. Me and Queenie did the same, and didn't say another word to each other until after our stomachs were full. After washing my hands, I made my way up the stairs, but Queenie stopped me.

"Hey, why did you show that woman kindness?" Queenie asked me. "She doesn't deserve an ounce of kindness."

"I know that, but I was brought up never to eat in front of people." I stated. "Yes, it sucks what our ancestors had to go through over 200 years ago, but I wasn't around then to see it for myself. Now, I have some shit to do in the morning, so I'll talk to you later."

With that, I made my way upstairs, and went to bed for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV.

Kyle is laying in his bed, and he is half asleep. There is a knock on his bedroom door, and his mother is standing in the doorway. Kyle jolts awake from the sudden knock.

"Oh, you're awake." Alicia said.

"Yeah, I was almost asleep." Kyle said. "What do you need, mom?"

"I just wanted to see how you're doing." Alicia said. "I can't believe you're actually here."

The woman slowly made her way towards Kyle's bed, and the teen began to get quite nervous as the woman got closer and closer. Once Alicia reached his bed, she sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Now, don't you worry about a thing, honey." Alicia said. "Mama's gonna make everything all better."

Alicia slowly began to move her head towards her son's and Kyle began to shake uncontrollably as his mother's face got closer and closer, and just when his mom was about to kiss him on the lips, he moved away at the last second. This made Alicia angry.

"Kyle, I need you." Alicia said with a slight edginess in her voice.

"Mom, I can't." Kyle said as he still shook.

"Is it that Zoe girl?" Alicia asked. "Nice girl, but no one can please you like I can."

"No mom, please." Kyle begged.

Alicia sighed in defeat. "Fine, but I can't wait forever." Alicia said before leaving the room.

Kyle let out a sigh of relief before getting back into bed, and actually going to sleep this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Quincy's POV.

I woke up to the bright sunlight coming through the window of my room in the morning. Narurally, I'm a light sleeper, so the smallest of things wake me up. Due to already taking my shower last night, I quickly changed into a fresh set of clothes before checking the time on my phone. I saw that I had a good 40 minutes before morning gathering. I was going to go to the swamp, and pay Misty a visit. I was still kind of full from last night's late breakfast, so I elected to skip breakfast. I had to piss like a racehorse though. I could've gone in my own bathroom, but then I glanced over at the bible that Joan Ransey gave to me last night, and an idea popped into my head.

I made my way downstairs, and I saw Cordelia leave her room. She turned towards my direction to greet me.

"Good morning, Quincy." Cordelia greeted. "I didn't expect you to be up this early."

"I couldn't get back to sleep, so I got up early." I said.

"Well, since you're up early, tell the others that there will be no morning gathering today." Cordelia said. "I have some business to attend to on the other side of town. I'll probably be gone for a few hours, since I'm taking the bus."

"Okay, I'll let them know." I said.

"Thank you." Cordelia said.

With that, the head mistress made her way downstairs. This made my plan much more easier, so what I did, was I went downstairs, and watched her leave. Once I was sure that she was far enough from the house, I went outside, made my way next door to the colonial where the Ramsey family now lives. I saw that Joan had started a garden.

"Well bitch, say goodbye to your precious garden." I said.

I unzipped my jeans, took my dick out, and began pissing all over both the garden, and on the side of the house, and when I finished, I felt much better. I redid my jeans, and proceeded to make my way back to the coven house. when I entered the house, Nan, Queenie and Zoe were awake, and had puzzled looks on their faces.

"Hey, where's Cordelia?" Zoe asked.

"She left to go take care of some business." I said. "There won't be a morning gathering today. She'll be gone for a few hours, and to let you guys know."

"Okay thanks." Queenie said.

"Well, I need to go wash my hands, then head out." I said.

"Where are you going?" Queenie asked.

"Just some place." I said.

I made my way into the kitchen to wash my hands there, and after I was done, I grabbed my phone and cane to go take the bus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV.

Cordelia got off the city bus, and she was now in more of a rougher part of the city that has more of an African American population. She is walking towards a building that acts as an apartment on the upper floors, and salon downstairs. Several males are checking Cordelia out, and drooling, but she is paying them no mind. The woman walks into the door, and makes her way to the front counter, where she is greeted with a slightly heavy set woman.

"I'm looking for Marie." Cordelia stated. "I'm here to consult with her about a fertility problem."

"Hey, is Mambo here?" The woman at the counter asked her co-worker.

The man working the counter signaled for Cordelia to follow him to the back, so she did. The room is dimly lit, and Cordelia takes a seat across from Marie.

"You want a coca cola?" Marie offered.

"No, thank you." Cordelia replied. "Thank you for seeing me right away. I've heard about you since I was a child. Full disclosure, I'm from the-."

Marie cut Cordelia off. "Darling, I know who you are." Maire said.

Cordelia took a deep breath, and fixed the glasses that she's wearing. "Okay." Cordelia responded quietly. "So tell me about your fertility spell."

"You don't know nothing about that?" Marie asked.

"Marie, if you know who I am, then you know that I'm well aware of the poshaut medecine." Cordelia said.

"Then you know that spell ain't no picnic for anyone involved." Marie said. "On the day of, you bring us two ounces of your husband's baby gravy in a mason jar. We use a guinea pepper, hotter than Hades. When the gods see this willingness to suffer, to sacrifice, they pay attention. When it's over, I sleep for four days and four nights. "

"How soon can we do it?" Cordelia asked.

"Got to be a new moon, and $50,000 in cash up front." Marie said.

Cordelia was stunned at Marie's asking price for the spell. "Jesus." Cordelia said.

"We have a 100% success rate." Marie stated.

"I'll find it somehow." Cordelia said. "Barrow it, rob a bank. When's the new moon?"

Marie broke into a fit of laughter, and after a good twenty seconds, the voodoo queen got over her laughter. "I ain't go do no poshaut medecine on you." Marie said, and began laughing again. "Not for $50,000, and not for $100,000. You were born into the wrong tribe. You're the daughter of my sworn enemy."

"Fiona has got nothing to do with me." Cordelia stated. "She has no idea I came to see you. You are my only real shot at this point."

Cordelia began to break down, but Marie stayed strong. "It's too late for tears." Marie stated coldly. "Damage is done. She comes waltzing in here like she's the queen of England. Talking about hammer and nails, looking to start a war."

Now Cordelia had a puzzled look on her face. "Fiona was here?" Cordelia asked.

"She done messed with the wrong witch, and she knows it, and now you know it." Marie said.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Quincy's POV.

I got off the city bus closest to the swamps, so from here, all I'd have to do is walk a few blocks until I reach the trail. I began my trek, and the traffic wasn't as heavy on this part of town. This was nice for me, due to me basically having no experience traveling in this town. I walked the blocks, and surly enough, buildings, sidewalks and streets were replaced with trees, grasslands and dirt paths. I continued walking, and entered the swamp.

I could feel the soft ground under my feet as I walked. The walk was quite peaceful, and I had to admit, it was fun. I could smell the mud, and swamp water, I could hear the birds chirping. The last time I had ever hiked in a wooded area was when I was a teenager. I continued my walk deeper into the swamp, and I could see the murky lake coming up in the horizon. The alligators are swimming in the water peacefully, and pelicans are flying above the water in flocks. As nice as the scenery was, I was only there for one thing.

"Now, where the hell is that damn shack?" I asked out loud.

I continued to walk, and after a good twenty minutes, I was about to just say fuck it, but then I realized that there was more swamp to cover. I continued deeper and deeper into the swamp, and at last, I reached the shack that is stationed next to the water. I could hear Stevie Nicks playing, so I made my way to the shack, and knocked on the door. I waited for a good minute, and the door opened, revealing Misty, who is wearing a red shawl, and black skirt thing, showing much of her legs. The woman had a big smile on her face.

"You came back!" Misty said with excitement in her voice. "Come in!"

Misty grabbed me by the wrist, and dragged me into the shack.

"Have a seat." Misty said, and dragged me over to the bed.

I sat down, and she sat to my left, and crossed her left leg over her right.

"So, what made you come see me so soon?" Misty asked me.

"I gave you my word that I would be back, so here I am." I replied. "Do you get any other visitors?"

Misty frowned when I asked her this. "No, I don't." Misty said in a sad tone. "My whole life, I've been lonely mostly."

I felt bad for the swamp woman. "That's too bad." I said. "I know the feeling."

"Thanks." Misty said. "But hey, you're here with me now. Let's dance."

Before I could argue, Misty grabbed my wrist. "Misty, I can't dance." I argued. "I'd break my back."

"Then I'd heal you." Misty argued. "Now come on."

Misty began to do her little twirl thing, making her skirt thing hike up, showing even more of her legs. She took me, and began twirling with me, and for a moment, I thought that we were going to crash into something, due to how small the shack is. The fast paced song continued to play as we spun in circles. I looked into Misty's blue eyes as she smiled at me, and with the room spinning like a top, I was happy that I didn't have breakfast.

"Hahaha, this is fun!" Misty said with excitement in her voice.

Even though both of us were spinning, things came to a sudden halt.

(CRASH)

Me and Misty tumbled over, with me falling flat on my back, and she landed right on top of me. Her face was just an inch away from mine then…

"HAHAHAHA!" The both of us went into a fit of hysterical laughter.

I was laughing so hard that my sides started to hurt, while Misty was clutching her stomach from all the laughter. After a good minute, we got over our fit of laughter, and stood up.

"Wasn't that fun?" Misty asked me.

"Yeah, it was actually." I replied honestly.

"Why were you hesitant at first?" Misty asked.

"Because the last time I tried dancing to a fast paced song, I got nagged and kept being told that I danced like a monkey." I admitted. "Even before that, I never really liked dancing."

Misty walked up, and put a hand on my shoulder. "Well, whoever that girl was, she's gone now." Misty said.

I smiled at the blond. "Thanks Misty." I said gratefully.

"You wanna stay for lunch?" Misty offered. "It would be nice to not eat alone."

"Yeah, I'll stay." I said.

Misty's face lit up, and she pulled me into one of her tight embraces. Man, she sure was strong as hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV.

Zoe enters the coven house, and makes her way through the corridor. She placed her bag on the table, and was about to go upstairs, but she was stopped by Nan, who is sitting in her usual spot in the living room.

"You like him." Nan stated.

Zoe paused, and looked in Nan's direction. "Excuse me?" Zoe asked her fellow witch.

"You're thinking about a boy." Nan replied. "I can tell."

"You know it's rude to get into people's heads like that." Zoe said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"You think I like having to hear other people's thoughts all the time?" Nan asked. "I don't."

"So stop." Zoe said.

"Wish I could." Nan argued. "These help."

Nan pulled out an old fashioned pair of headphones, and placed them on her head. Zoe's cell phone rings, so she goes into her purse, and pulls out the device to answer it.

"Hello?" Zoe said into the phone.

"Zoe, it happened." Alicia said on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, hey Alicia." Zoe greeted.

"Kyle's come back home." Alicia said. "But we need to have a serious talk, young lady."

Zoe was a bit shocked at this sudden change in Alicia's voice. "I-I'll be right over." Zoe said, and hung up the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madison and Fiona are having lunch at an outdoor restaurant.

"I'm not gonna apologize." Madison said.

"Whatever for?" Fiona asked.

"For whatever it is you want me to." Madison replied. "That's why we're here, isn't it?"

"People in our position have no need to apologize." Fiona said. "Our actions speak for themselves. I'm curious. Have you always known you were special? Child actor, poised beyond your years?"

"My mother put me to work ever since I could talk." Madison said. "I hated it. It's hard to stop when you're the only one in your family making money, you know."

"You didn't have a good relationship with her?" Fiona asked.

"The last time I saw her, she snorted half my coke, and then let the cops bust me for it." Madison said bitterly. "She's a selfish bitch."

"So was I." Fiona admitted. "Ask Cordelia. I was a horrible mother. And I regret it."

"She's not dead." Madison said. "You can change."

"I've tried." Fiona said. "But I think it's too late. I have so much to give. So much to teach."

"Teach me." Madison said.

"Self-preservation, it's the most primal instinct of the human psyche." Fiona said. "So, what would it take to make a person disregard their will to survive?"

"I don't get it." Madison said.

"Use your imagination." Fiona said. "Make what you want him to do so much more attractive than what he's actually doing. Make him believe that he's safer in the middle of the street."

Fiona pointed to a random pedestrian crossing a street. Madison focuses on the guy, and the guy just stops, and stands in the middle of the street without a care in the world. A random car comes driving, and honks at the pedestrian. The person driving the vehicle opens the window, and begins calling the pedestrian every cuss word in the book.

"YOU FUCKING COCKSUCKER!" The driver yelled. "GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT OF THE FUCKING STREET, YOU SHITHEAD!"

Madison looked on with a stunned expression. "Did I do that, or did you?" Madison asked the supreme.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Quincy's POV.

I'm sitting at the makeshift table across from Misty, and we are enjoying some soup she made. Stevie Nicks is playing in the background like usual.

"So, where are you from exactly?" Misty asked me.

"I'm actually from Wisconsin." I replied. "The weather is usually much cooler up there around this time of year."

"I was born here in Louisiana." Misty said. "But my family originated in Massachusetts."

Misty got up from the table, made her way over to her makeshift stand, and pulled out something. She walked over to me, and handed me the item.

"This is a picture of my great aunt." Misty said.

I looked at the picture, and it was a black and white picture of a nun, but what shocked me most, was this nun had the exact same facial features that Misty has. The only difference, is this nun has straight hair with bangs, while Misty's hair is curly with no bangs.

"She looks a lot like you." I stated as I continued to study the picture.

"That's my great aunt Mary Eunice McKee." Misty stated. "My mother told me that she worked at a sanitarium owned by the catholic church back in the 60s. From what my mother told me, during her time working at the sanitarium, she met patient, who claims to have traveled through time. The two fell for one another, and went on to have a family."

This story now had me interested in knowing more. "What else do you know about this woman?" I asked, hoping to know more.

"I do know that before her time at the sanitarium, she was not well liked, and was very lonely." Misty stated. "She reminded me a lot of me, so I thought following in her footsteps, and being apart of the catholic church was the way to go for me."

Misty started to tear up, but I put my hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to continue." I said.

Misty dried her tears, and continued. "Yes I do." Misty said. "The day that I brought that bird back to life, I was planning on officially joining the church, but those churchgoers saw what I did, knocked me down, dragged me to the steak, and burned me. I don't want to be apart of something like that."

I could now relate to Misty even more. "I understand." I said. "I'm not close to my family, due to religious conflict. I don't believe in god, and I also get rejected a lot on a friendship level because of it. It sucks really."

Misty put the photo back where she had it, and came back over. "I'm going to go wash these bowls." Misty said.

"I'm going to head back." I said. "Now that I know the way here and back, I'll definitely come back to see you again."

Misty gave me one of her big smiles, and she hugged me, but I returned it this time.

"I'll see you then, and thanks for being my friend." Misty said gratefully, and planted a kiss on my cheek.

I smiled from ear to ear. "Thanks for the lunch, and I'll see you soon." I said before leaving the shack to head back to the coven.

Mist waved goodbye, and began singing the Stevie Nicks song playing in the background.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV.

Queenie is sitting at the head of the table, enjoying food, while Delphine is at the other end using a rolling pin on some dough.

"I sure do love chicken potpie." Queenie said. "For dessert, you can make me a peach cobbler."

Queenie stuffs her face with potato chips.

"You never gonna catch a man that way." Delphine said. "Let alone find one that love you. If you were my daughter, I'd padlock that icebox, and throw away the key. Peach cobbler won't keep you warm at night."

"My problem ain't food, you dumb bitch. It's love." Queenie said in a defensive tone. "Dr. Phil says that kids from broken homes use food to replace love. It's comforting."

Queenie stuffed her face with more potato chips.

"Well, I think you best look for a new physician." Delphine suggested.

The sound of hooves were heard against the ground outside the coven house, startling the immortal woman.

"What was that?" Delphine asked with obvious fear in her voice as she walked towards the window.

"What was what?" Queenie asked.

Queenie continues to stuff her face with potato chips.

"Something is out there." Delphine said.

"Ain't nothing out there." Queenie said with annoyance in her voice. "Get back to work before I smack you, slave."

Delphine ignores Queenie, and continues to look out the window with fear written all over her face. Loud snorting is heard.

"AHHHH!" Delphine screams at the top of her lungs in fear. "No, it can't be. God help me."

Delphine proceeds to lock all the doors, and Queenie gets up in frustration from being ignored. "What the hell are you doing?" Queenie asked.

"He's out there! We have to hide!" Delphine shouted with urgency in her voice.

"What are you talking about?" Queenie asked. "Who's out there?"

"My houseboy." Delphine stated.

"Your what?" Queenie asked.

Queenie made her way over to the door, and proceeded to unlock the door to see for herself as to what Delphine was referring to. Delphine began to shake in fear.

"No, don't unlock that!" Delphine begged with fear in her voice. "He'll ravage both of us."

"Bitch, you don't make a bit of sense." Queenie said.

A loud roar was heard, and the door was kicked hard, causing both Delphine and Queenie to jump in fear. Queenie looked out the window and caught sight of the thing out there, and her eyes went wide.

"Jesus…..H." Was all Queenie could say, due to her being in shock.

The heavy set witch got over her shock, and looked at Delphine.

"What the hell is that thing?" Queenie asked.

"It's Bastien." Delphine replied. "My houseboy. He was a beast in life. Now evermore so. Enchanted no doubt by the same dark magic that kept me alive."

"Who are you?" Queenie asked.

"I am Madame Delphine LaLaurie." Delphine stated in her French accent. "Mistress of the house LaLaurie."

Queenie then remembered the field trip that Fiona took everyone on a few days prior. "Who brought you back-Fiona?" Queenie demanded.

"The witch freed me only to make me a slave." Delphine stated.

Queenie charged at Delphine with anger in her eyes. "You deserve worse if half of what they say about you is true."

Queenie grabbed Delphine by the collar. "You unhand me!" Delphine ordered.

"Did you do that to him?" Queenie demanded.

"He violated my daughter." Delphine said. "Please, we have to hide."

Delphine got on her knees, and started crying.

"I beg you….have mercy." Delphine begged. "Please, don't let him take me."

Queenie looked out the window quickly, then looked back down at the woman on her knees. "Get up." Queenie ordered.

Delphine was too terrified to even move an inch, but Queenie wasn't having it.

"GET UP!" Queenie shouted.

Delphine got up in record time. "Oh wait-." Delphine was cut off.

"Get out of here." Queenie said. "You go hide, I'll take care of this."

Delphine proceeded to leave, but Queenie stopped her.

"Slave, wait." Queenie ordered.

The human voodoo doll took a knife, and slashed her arm, transferring the pain to Delphine.

"OW!" Delphine screamed in pain.

Queenie just looked at her like she didn't give a damn about the pain she just caused. "Get out of here." Queenie said.

Delphine took that moment to run upstairs, while Queenie began unlocking the door. Queenie made her way outside to talk to Bastien. The human voodoo doll slowly made her way towards the former human. Queenie led him to somewhere out of sight.

"She told me what you did to her daughter." Queenie said. "You just wanted love. Ad that makes you a beast? They call me that too. But that's not who we are."

Queenie looks on as the minotaur snorts in his own language. She moves her hands towards her pants, and begins playing with herself.

"Don't you want to love me?" Queenie asks Bastien as she continues to rub her nether regions.

The minotaur lunges at Queenie, and she blacks out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyle is sitting in his room, and he is looking something up on his computer. There is a knock on the door, and Kyle looks over to see his mom standing in the door.

"Kyle, I invited Zoe over for dinner tonight." Alicia stated.

"Okay, when is she coming over?" Kyle asked.

"I'm not sure, but I was hoping that we could have some one on one time before she arrives." Alicia said.

The woman began making her way towards Kyle, and the former frat boy started to get frat brother began to get nervous, and start shaking. Time seemed to slow down as Alicia inched closer and closer to her son, and what seemed like two hours, in which it was just a good minute in reality, Alicia reached her son. She slowly leaned towards Kyle's neck, and when her lips were in touching distance, she began giving him wet kisses, which caused him to flinch away. Alicia now had a look of anger on her face.

"Kyle, you can't keep pushing me away like this!" Alicia snapped. "You know damn well I can give it to you how you want it."

Alicia forcefully grabbed Kyle by the arm, and moved him onto the bed. Kyle began to sob as his mother mounted him, and pelted him with kisses.

"Mom, I don't want to." Kyle sobbed.

Alicia just ignored her son, and continued ravishing him. She then began grinding her nether regions against her son's dick, causing an involuntary boner. Kyle, with all his will, turned away from his mother yet again.

"Grr, Kyle, it's bad enough that you're out of school." Alicia said. "Do as I say, or I'll kick your ass out onto the streets."

Alicia started to undo her tight jeans, and she slowly took off her shoes, followed by her jeans. She then removed her underwear, revealing her hairy pussy.

"Now, be a good boy, and eat me out, now." Alicia ordered.

Kyle hesitated, but his mom grabbed him forcefully by the hair, and began lowering his head closer and closer to her pussy. Kyle began to scream and cry louder.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoe parked in front of Kyle's house, and she shut the car off. She saw that the lights were on, so she got out of the car, and made her way to the front door. Zoe knocked, but after a minute, there was no answer. She knew that there were people home. She grabbed the door handle, but to her surprise, it was open.

"They must've been expecting me." Zoe said. "I hope I'm not too late for dinner."

Zoe entered the house, and slowly shut the door behind her. She made sure to lock it though.

"Hello?" Zoe called out. "Alicia, it's Zoe."

There was no answer.

"Kyle?" Zoe called out.

There was no answer, so Zoe made her way deeper into the house, and into the living room. Zoe looked around, and everything seemed to be in place. Then suddenly..

"Please, I don't want to!" Kyle screamed from upstairs.

Zoe now had a look of concern, so she rushed through the house, and made it to a staircase. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could, and there was a cooridor. Two rooms on the left, and a bathroom on the right. She followed the door where the noise was coming from, and when she reached the room, the young witch gasped at what she saw. Kyle's own mother was forcing herself onto him.

"Alicia, what the fuck are you doing?!" Zoe yelled, and rushed into the bedroom.

Alicia now had an angry look on her face. She pulled up her jeans, buttoned them up, and got face to face with Zoe. "About that talk, I'm all Kyle needs, so you take that happy go lucky tail out of my house, and never speak to my Kyle again." Alicia ordered. "I please Kyle like no one else can."

All sorts of emotions were running through Zoe's head now. Her first priority was to get Kyle away from this sick woman as soon as possible.

"Kyle, come with me." Zoe said. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"Oh, no you ain't." Alicia said, and shoved Zoe to the ground.

The witch was shocked at the older woman's strength. Kyle was still frozen in place, Alicia picked up Kyle's chair, and lifted it above her head to hit Zoe with it. With last minute thinking, Zoe saw the opportunity to cause the deranged mother to trip over her own feet, fall face first, and hit her on Kyle's desk, knocking her unconscious. She dropped the chair, but she suffered a few scrapes from the chair landing against the ground, and hitting her arm. Alicia lay face down snoring from being out cold. Kyle slowly gets up from where he's sitting, and he has a look of concern on his face.

"Is she going to die?" Kyle asked.

Zoe checked for blood, but there was none. "No, she'll wake up, but the bitch deserves to die." Zoe said with anger in her voice. "Kyle, I'm getting you out of here, right now, so pack some shit in a bag, while I tie this bitch up."

"Okay." Kyle said.

Kyle went into his closet, and pulled out a duffle bag, and began packing some stuff. Zoe ran out of the room, but she had a look of concern that the woman would wake up, and go after Kyle again. Zoe rummaged through several closets, and after not finding anything, she found two extended phone cords.

"This will have to do." Zoe said.

Zoe rushed back to the room, where Alicia was still out cold snoring, while Kyle was all packed up, and ready to go. Zoe tied Alicia's wrists to Kyle's desk, and when she was all done, she turned towards Kyle.

"You got everything?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah." Kyle said.

"Good, let's get the fuck out of here." Zoe said.

With that, both Zoe and Kyle left a tied up and knocked out Alicia in the room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Fiona and Madison arrived back at the coven house after a night on the town, and they are both a bit still tipsy from drinking.

"Let me give you some advice." Fiona slurred. "Get your portrait painted when you're young. Just look at these old bats."

Both women are laughing carelessly at everything.

"Mine is going to go over there." Fiona said, pointing to an empty space on the wall. "and yours will go over there."

Fiona pointed to another empty section on the walls of former supremes.

"Ha, doubt I'm even graduation from this shit show." Madison said. "No way they're going to commemorate me."

"Well, they'll have to, because you're the next supreme." Fiona said.

"Wait." Madison said. "Are you serious? How do you know I'm the next supreme?"

"Because I am the old one." Fiona stated. "And I'm dying. My time is up. And you're killing me. Your powers, you've been feeling them growing?"

"Yeah, l-like crazy." Madison stuttered.

"Have you ever wondered why?" Fiona asked.

"Uh, apart from my being awesome." Madison guessed in a cocky tone.

"I'm the source." Fiona said with authority in her voice. "My life force is literally pouring out of my body, and into yours. This is no mystical mumbo-jumbo. This is real. I have cancer. I won't last the year. "

"I have connections." Madison said. "My agent can get the best doctor in the country in a flash."

Fiona laughed at her student. "What, chemo?" Fiona asked. "I'm not going out bald and shriveled and begging for morphine. No. I've lived this disreputable life, but I've done it in style, and I'll die likewise. I don't belong on these walls. I took my inheritance too soon and squandered it. All that power, all those gifts. I just took it and poured it back into myself and dressed it up in Chanel. I was a shitty supreme. But, now, my mentor, Anna Leigh Leighton. Now that was a supreme. She was majestic and powerful. She taught me everything I know. You know how I thanked her? By cutting her throat. Right where I'm standing. And this, I've kept it all these years."

Fiona picks up a knife from the counter and shows it to Madison.

"Now, I give it to you." Fiona said, and extended her hand to Madison.

Madison hesitated. "Why? I don't want that." Madison said with hesitation.

"Come on, here." Fiona said, putting on the pressure.

"No." Madison said as she backed away.

"Don't be afraid. Use it." Fiona said. "Kill me for the sake of the coven."

"No." Madison said.

"Yes. Come on." Fiona said. "Don't be afraid. Do it! Come on, now, do it!"

"I can't!" Madison yelled.

"Yes you can, you stupid girl!" Fiona yelled.

"No!" Madison yelled back.

Both witches were face to face now, with Fiona pressuring Madison to take the knife.

"Do it!" Fiona yelled.

"No!" Madison yelled in a pleading tone.

"You feel my power flowing into you. I know because I was standing where you're standing." Fiona said.

"Stop yelling at me!" Madison shouted.

"Do it! Do it!" Fiona yelled

"No!" Madison yelled.

"Do it!" Fiona yelled one last time.

Instead, Fiona raised the knife, and proceeded to slit Madison's throat, but at the last minute, she teleported out of harm's way, angering the supreme.

"You bitch!" Fiona yelled. "Get back here, now!"

Fiona lit a cigarette to calm down, and after a few hits, she made up her mind.

 **That's it for chapter 4.**

 **I was originally going to have this be apart of Fearful Pranks Ensue, but the length of the chapter is long enough.**

 **I do plan on having Madison die, but due to there being no Zombie Kyle to choke her out, and things have already progressed differently, so when she does die, it will be fun as hell to write.**

 **Bye for now.**


	6. Fearful Pranks Ensue: AU

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

 **Before I begin, to those that are following this story, I switched up the character listings to include Kaylee. I did this because last night, I got an email from tech support that she was added to the character listings, along with my other requested character for another story. This change of listed characters will NOT impact the roles of Zoe and Kyle, who were previously listed. We will also get Kyle's pre-coven backstory.**

 **Chapter 5. Fearful Pranks Ensue: AU**

Normal POV.

Zoe is driving in her car, and Kyle is sitting in shotgun. The former frat boy is shaking like a leaf, but he has since gotten over his crying. Zoe has a look of concern on her face, and she turns to Kyle.

"Kyle, do you have any other relatives or friends in the area?" Zoe asked.

Kyle shook his head no. "No, I don't." Kyle replied.

"Shit." Zoe said in a quiet tone.

Zoe was now racking her brain as to where she'd take Kyle now.

"Stop the car." Kyle said.

This made Zoe confused. "Why?" Zoe asked. "We're out in the middle of nowhere, and it's dark out."

"I'll walk to the bus station, buy a ticket and leave town." Kyle stated.

Zoe had a look of sadness on her face now, but Kyle continued.

"Zoe, it's the only thing I can come up with right now." Kyle stated. "Besides, hotels can easily be tracked if I were to go to one for a night or two."

Zoe pulled off to the side of the road, and shut the car off, then glared at Kyle. "Kyle, you're going to let me help you." Zoe said sternly.

Kyle was getting frustrated now. "Zoe, how are you going to help me?" Kyle asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Zoe took in a deep breath before replying. "I'm taking you back to the school I'm staying at." Zoe stated. "Kyle, not many others know that you're back with the living, so even going to the bus station could cause some problems."

Kyle let out a sigh of defeat when thinking about his original plan again. "Fine." Kyle said. "I'll do this, but be warned. My ma will get out of those binds, and when she does, she's going to come looking for us."

"We'll worry about that when the time comes." Zoe said. "Right now, we're going to get you a place to stay."

Zoe started the car again, and pulled back onto the road when it was safe, and headed off back towards the academy.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Fiona was taken out of her mental rant over Madison barely teleporting out of the way of having her throat slit when she heard glass shattering from outside. The supreme got up, and made her way out the front door and to the side where the greenhouse is. The supreme entered the greenhouse to investigate further.

"Cordelia?" Fiona called out.

The supreme walks further into the darkened greenhouse, and she tripped over something. Upon regaining her footing, she saw that Queenie was down on the ground, and severely injured.

"I couldn't stop it." Queenie sobbed.

Fiona had a look of concern on her face as she saw Queenie's condition. "Jesus, what happened?" Fiona asked.

"It hurt me really badly." Queenie sobbed.

"What? What hurt you?" Fiona asked.

Bastien can sneaking up on Fiona, and it began to snarl. Queenie began to shake in fear at the beast that crept behind Fiona.

"Oh god." Queenie said in fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Quincy's POV.

The day had been a pretty good one for me. I got to spend some alone time with Misty, which was quite fun. After getting back from the swamp, I went online to search for this Mary Eunice McKee nun that Misty had told me about, but I didn't get anywhere, due to getting side tracked by other things, like afternoon gathering and practicing my powers. I am now sitting in my room, and I'm about to head downstairs for some food, but I was distracted when I heard glass shattering.

"What the fuck?" I asked out loud to no one in particular.

I quickly throw on my shoes, grab my phone, and make my way into the hallway. Madison is standing at the end of the hall with a smug look on her face. As I'm making my way towards the staircase, she looks in my direction.

"You might not want to go down there." Madison said in a drunken slurred tone.

As I got a bit closer to her, I could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Why's that?" I asked the drunken wannabe actress.

"Because, Ms. Hag-Almighty tried to cut my throat, and now she's super pissed." Madison stated.

I had to weigh my options. On one hand, Madison comes off as someone I could never take for her word or, I could believe her, due to her being under the truth serum. I decided to choose the former. "I'll take my chances." I stated. "If she's as drunk as you, she'll probably miss, and cut that speechless butler instead."

Madison just threw her hands up in the air, and gave me a 'whatever' look. "I warned you." Madison said in a careless tone before proceeding to her room. "I gotta take a piss and sleep this shit off."

Madison walked to her and Zoe's room before heading inside. I looked in the direction of her and Zoe's room before sighing.

"Dumb bitch, probably said something to piss her off." I said to myself before finally heading downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I made my way into the living room, and noticed that the front door was opened, so I enabled the flashlight app on my phone, so that I could see where I was going. I made my way out the front door, flashed the bright light around the front lawn. I heard some strange noises coming from the greenhouse, so made a left to go check it out. As I got closer and closer, I could hear strange snarling, but more importantly, I could hear Queenie whimpering. I raised the flashlight on my phone, and saw something that nearly made me shit my pants. Standing behind Fiona was a man with a bull's head. Due to my poor vision at night, I couldn't tell exactly what all the creature's features were.

"Holy fuck." I said in a low tone.

Fiona turned around to face the beast, and she had an angry look on her face.

"You vile beast." Fiona said coldly. "You hurt this poor girl laying down on the ground."

Fiona pointed to a still shaking and sobbing Queenie. Fiona used her telekinesis to lift the beast into the air, and she began to use al her strength to remove the head from the beast. The beast was letting out loud grunts of agony from what Fiona was doing to it. Before Fiona could finish the beast off, something in my gut told me to intervene in the beast's favor. I don't know how I did it, but I somehow blocked Fiona's telekinesis by mentally shielding the beast, causing the supreme to lose her grip, causing the beast to drop to the ground with a heavy thud.

Fiona looked in my direction, and she had a look that could kill on the spot. My heart started beating really fast, due to the fact that her powers were far more potent than mine. She slowly made her way towards me, and when she got within five feet of me, she spoke. "How dare you meddle in my affairs." Fiona said bitterly. "That thing hurt one of our own, and you got in the way of me dealing out punishment."

I don't know what did it, but suddenly, I had the will to stand up to this woman. I could smell the alcohol on her, just like I could smell it on Madison. "Hold up, Ms. Fiona." I said in a sarcastic polite tone. "Before you go getting pissed at me, shouldn't you at least try to get to the bottom of why that beast is here in the first place, and why it went after Queenie before taking it's life?"

This didn't sit well with the reigning supreme. The next thing I know, I'm thrown against the side of the greenhouse, and I hit my head hard. I become dizzy, and the supreme stalks towards me slowly with a scowl on her face. When she got into reaching distance of me, she knelt down, and looked at me. "You listen up, and you listen up good." Fiona said with authority in her voice. "Don't you EVER tell me how to do shit involving MY coven. I am your supreme, and you will show me nothing but respect. Got it?!"

I lay still and afraid to speak, but the supreme used her telekinesis to bend my left arm behind my back really hard. "OW OW OW! I GET IT!" I shouted in agony.

The supreme released my arm and got back to her feet. "Good." Fiona said. "If you ever fuck with me again, I will snap both your arms and legs like twigs, and make you cry like a bitch. Now, since you're so concerned about the well being of that thing, it's your problem now, and I won't give two shits if it mauls you to death."

With that, Fiona called Spalding, and they helped Queenie out of the greenhouse, and up to her room. I looked over at the now recovering beast from Fiona's assault. I stood up, dusted myself off, and luckily, I was able to find my phone, and the flashlight was still on. I pointed it at the beast, looked him in the eyes and spoke. "Now, we are going to go back into that greenhouse, and I am going to try to get your side of things." I told the beast. "But if you try whatever the hell you did to Queenie on me, I'm going to do worse to you than what Fiona was about to do to you. Do you understand me?"

The beast grunted quietly and nodded. This was an indication that this beast must've previously been human.

"Good, now let's go." I said.

The beast then followed me into the greenhouse, and I shut the door behind me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV.

Fiona walks into Cordelia's room, and flicks on the lights, waking the head mistress up from her sleep. Cordelia has a puzzled look on her face as she looks at her mother.

"Cordelia, get up. I need your help." Fiona stated wither urgency in her voice.

The head mistress threw the covers off of her, and got out of bed to see what her mother wanted. The two left the room, and Fiona led them to Queenie's room. There, Queenie lay on her bed in bad shape. Cordelia now has a look of concern on her face at what she sees.

"My god, what happened?" Cordelia asked with concern in her voice.

"This girl was attacked near to death while you slept." Fiona stated.

Cordelia had a puzzled look on her face now. "By who?" Cordelia asked.

"Not by who, but what." Fiona replied. "Some minion from hell or other."

"Summoned by who?" Cordelia asked. "Not one of our students?"

"Oh, Christ, our students couldn't pull a rabbit out of a hat." Fiona stated. "This was dark art voodoo, flat out."

Cordelia quickly pieced together where the beast had come from. "Marie Laveau." Cordelia said.

"No doubt." Fiona said.

"This is your fault." Cordelia said, throwing the blame at her mother. "You went to see her. You deliberately provoked her."

"How would you know that?" Fiona asked.

"Because she told me." Cordelia said in a raised tone.

"Yeah?" Fiona asked. "And what were you doing over on that side of town?"

"It was a personal matter." Cordelia replied.

"Christ, Delia." Fiona said as she looked at her daughter in shame. "Is that the reason why you were gone this morning? To the voodoos for some half-assed fertility spell? Her Pouchaut Medecine? Huh? How much did she take you for?"

"Nothing, thanks to you." Cordelia replied. "I left there with nothing."

"Yeah, not even your dignity." Fiona said. "Christ. You as much as announced that her magic was stronger than yours. Or mine!"

Cordelia glared at her mother. "Don't you put this one me." Cordelia snapped. "You went there first."

"I went there to show strength!" Fiona boomed. "And you undermind me by showing belly."

Cordelia stops the mother/daughter argument when she goes to check on Queenie. The head mistress now has a look of worry on her face. "Mother?" Cordelia says in a much calmer tone. "She's not breathing."

"Move." Fiona said in a quiet tone.

Cordelia moves out of the way to allow her mother to handle things from there. Fiona approaches a motionless Queenie, and slowly bends down towards the heavy set woman. Fiona then begins to exhale, and Cordelia looks on, and a few seconds later, Queenie starts to groan. Fiona steps aside, and Cordelia walks over and sits at the edge of the bed to check Queenie's vitals.

"I got a heartbeat." Cordelia said. "But maybe we should get her to a hospital."

"No, that is out of the question." Fiona said, vetoing her daughter's idea. "From now on, we handle everything internally. The last thing you want is to have the council show up on your doorstep and question your competence."

Fiona proceeded to leave, but Cordelia stopped her.

"Wait, what about that thing?" Cordelia asked.

"Delia, don't worry about it." Fiona said before leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fiona goes back into her room, and shuts the door behind her. The supreme looked over to her closet. "Get out of there." Fiona ordered.

Delphine slowly made her way out of the closet, and had a look of relief on her face. "She saved me that black girl." Delphine said. "That monster, it was Bastien. And the voodoo queen sent him here for me."

Fiona just chuckles at the immortal maid. "What do you think, I don't know that?" Fiona asked sarcastically. "Just keep that information to yourself, you understand? Now get out of here."

Fiona made her way to the bed, while Delphine slowly walked to the bedroom door, but as she was about to grab the doorknob, the look of worry came back to her face. "What if he comes back?" Delphine asked.

"Then this house has one less maid." Fiona replied. "Now, I had a long night, and you're getting on my nerves. Get out!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Quincy's POV.

I now sit in an empty part of the greenhouse with the beast across from me. I took a few pictures of him with my phone, and now I look the beast square in the eyes.

"Okay, I have some questions for you." I said. "I want you to nod your head up and down for yes, shake your head sideways for no and do nothing for I don't know. Do you understand me?"

The beast grunted, and nodded his head up and down.

"Good." I said. "First question, were you born that way?"

The beast grunted, and shook his head sideways, confirming my earlier suspicion.

"Next question, were you once a bull?" I asked.

The beast grunted, and shook his head sideways. We were getting somewhere. I could now confirm that this thing has a human brain, and not a bovine's brain.

"Next question, were you sent here by someone?" I asked.

The beast grunted, and nodded his head up and down.

"Last question, was the girl you injured tonight your intended target?" I asked.

The beast grunted, and shook his head sideways. I got a definite no.

"Well, seeing as Queenie was not your intended target, and seeing as you were once human, I'm going to figure out some way to restore you back to your old self." I said. "I hate to do this but, I'm going to have to tie you down for the night."

I grabbed a chain, and did what I had to do. The beast grunted at me a few times, but when I finished, I looked at him again.

"I'll be back with some food tomorrow." I said.

With that, I left the greenhouse, and shut the door behind me. Just as I left the greenhouse, I saw the front lights of a car as it parked into the driveway. I proceeded to make my way towards the house, but the person in the car honked at me. I got annoyed, but stopped. The driver shut the car off, and the front lights died down. I heard the door to the driver's side of the car unlock, and the door opened. Zoe stepped out of the car.

"Quincy, I need to ask you a huge favor." Zoe said with urgency in her voice.

"What? What's the matter?" I asked.

The passenger side door opened, and Kyle stepped out of the car.

"I need you to let Kyle room with you for the night." Zoe said. "We'll explain everything in the morning."

Now I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. First, I get myself in trouble with Fiona, I have to figure out a way to get that thing back to his human self, and now, I have to sneak a guest into the house.

"Zoe, I'm already in deep shit with Fiona for mouthing off to her." I stated.

"Fine, we'll talk to Cordelia first thing in the morning, and we'll have Kyle tell us everything tomorrow." Zoe said.

"Okay, but we go now." I said. "I need to get up early to take care of some business around here."

With that, me Zoe and Kyle went into the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The alarm on my phone played loudly, waking me up out of my sleep, and nearly causing me to fall out of the bed. Kyle was busy sleeping on the airbed he brought over from his house. 'Thank the universe he's a heavy sleeper.' I thought to myself. I through the covers off the bed, and double checked the clock on my phone, and sure enough, it was 7:30, a good half an hour before everyone else gets up for the day. I could already smell breakfast being made downstairs. I made my way over to Kyle, and shook him. The former frat boy shot his left leg out and tried to kick me., but as he opened his eyes, his facial expression spelled relief.

"Oh, it's you." Kyle said. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay man." I replied. "Me, you and Zoe need to speak to Cordelia before anyone else wakes up."

"Okay." Kyle said.

Kyle stretched out his arms and legs before throwing his covers off. Just as Kyle stood up, there was a knock at my door.

"Guys, it's me, Zoe." Zoe said in a hushed tone from the other side of the door.

"We're coming." I said.

"Good." Zoe said. "I already woke up Cordelia, and she's downstairs waiting for us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me, Kyle and Zoe are now sitting in Cordelia's study. Cordelia has her glasses on, and she has a pen and paper to take notes. The head mistress clears her throat before speaking.

"So, seeing as you woke me up so early, this must be important." Cordelia said.

"It is." Zoe said.

The head mistress nodded her head before she turned her attention to Kyle. "Please state your name." Cordelia said.

"Kyle Spencer." Kyle said.

Cordelia wrote down Kyle's name. "Why are you here?" Cordelia asked.

"Zoe brought me here last night." Kyle said truthfully. "My ma invited her over for dinner last night, but before Zoe got there, my ma tried forcing me to have oral sex with her."

Cordelia gasped loudly upon hearing this, but she quickly regained her composure. "What happened afterwards?" Cordelia asked.

Zoe explained to both me and Cordelia about her barging in, and stopping Alicia from going any further. Zoe also mentioned how me, her and Madison brought Kyle back to life. That last part made Cordelia smile.

"Well, since both you and Zoe know Kyle, and you brought him back, I will allow him to stay, but I need to talk to Fiona about this." Cordelia stated.

"I let him bunk with me last night." I said truthfully.

"Kyle, you'll be given your own room." Cordelia stated. "We currently have two other staff working here. After breakfast, Spalding will show you to your room. You will be on cleanup and serving meals with the other two during and after meals."

"Thank you, Ms. Cordelia." Kyle said gratefully.

"It's the least I can do for what you've been through." Cordelia said. "I do expect you at morning gathering so that you can meet the others if you haven't already."

"I'll be there." Kyle said.

"Okay." Cordelia said. "Now, I need to go wake the others for breakfast and morning gathering."

With that, Cordelia got up from her chair and made her way out of the room and to the staircase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We are all eating breakfast in the living room, and even Fiona is present.

"Now, I'd first like to start the day off by introducing our newest staff member." Cordelia said. "This is Kyle Spencer."

"Yeah, already know him." Madison said in a bored tone.

"Girl, be nice." Queenie said.

"Nice to meet you, Kyle." Nan greeted politely. "My name's Nan."

"Fiona, I run this school." Fiona said.

"Kyle, how did you come to start working here?" Madison asked. "I'm sure we'd all like to know. Not that I'm complaining. Sure beats having someone young around here instead of looking at some old tongueless creep."

Everyone, glared at the blond diva. "MADISON!" We all shouted in unison.

Kyle sighed. "Fine, you wanna know why I'm here?" Kyle asked. "It all started in high school."

Flashback Start:

Three Years Earlier.

Kyle is walking the halls of a high school with the walls painted white, the lockers are all dark gray and the flooring is dark green tile. The boy with shaggy blond hair walks up to his locker to put things away as the bell rings, signaling the end of the school day. A girl with shoulder length strawberry blond hair, pale skin and green eyes walks up to Kyle, and the two share a passionate kiss in front of the locker. When the two break the liplock, the girl looks into Kyle's eyes and smiles.

"Kyle, I can't believe it's been four months since we started dating." The girl said happily.

"I know, Emily." Kyle replied back with just as much happiness. "I can't believe tonight's the prom already."

"I just know you're going to look great tonight." Emily said.

"You will too." Kyle said. "I can't wait to see you in that dress."

"You're so sweet." Emily said.

Several high school kids are putting their belongings away, and one kid shouts. "Get a room!"

Kyle gets a bit upset, but Emily stops him. "Kyle, just ignore him." Emily said. "He's just some kid with a 2 inch dick that won't get any tonight."

Kyle let out a chuckle and gave Emily a kiss. "You always know how to calm me down, Em." Kyle said.

"Drive me home, I'm going to need all the time in the world to get ready." Emily said.

"Okay." Kyle said.

The couple walked hand and hand as they left the school building.

Kyle parked in the driveway of a nice two story brick house, and he shut the car off and unlocked Emily's door.

"Well, I'll be back to pick you up in two hours." Kyle said to Emily.

"Okay." Emily said. "Tonight, I will be ready for you to make me yours."

Kyle smiled widely upon hearing this. "Like I said before, you don't have to if you don't want to." Kyle stated truthfully.

"It's fine, Kyle." Emily stated. "You're the first guy that hasn't left me for not putting out. I trust you more than I've trusted anyone I've been with."

Kyle couldn't help but smile. "I love you, Em." Kyle said.

"I love you too, Kyle." Emily replied.

The two leaned forward, and shared a kiss. After a good minute the two broke apart.

"I need to get going." Emily stated.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours." Kyle said.

Emily nodded before she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. Kyle waited for her to get to the front door and let herself in before starting the car back up and driving home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyle entered his house, and placed the house keys on the kitchen counter. "Ma, I'm home." Kyle announced.

There was no answer.

"Ma?" Kyle called again.

Still no answer. Kyle was about to run upstairs to see if his mom was okay, but there was a note attached to the fridge.

Note Start:

Kyle, I'm out running some errands, and I won't be home to see you in your tux. I know this is your big senior prom night, and mama is so proud of you. You go get yourself ready and have yourself a wonderful time.

Your mama.

Note End:

Kyle smiled and made his way upstairs to get ready for the big night.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyle is now dressed in a white tux with a matching white tie and black dress shirt underneath. It is dark out now, and he is currently driving over to Emily's house to pick her up for the prom. After about a good ten minute drive, Kyle reaches Emily's house. Kyle parked the car in driveway, and shut the car off. Kyle took the keys out of the ignition, unlocked his car door and grabbed his flowers for Emily before getting out. The high school kid made his way up the cement steps, and when he reached the front door, he rang the doorbell. No one answered, so Kyle rang the doorbell again, and like the first time, there was no answer.

Kyle began to get worried, so he looked through the window, but saw that the lights were all on in the house. Kyle knocked really hard on the door, but there was still no answer. Kyle then did the next best thing he could think of. He grabbed the door handle and turned it. Much to his surprise, the door was unlocked. Kyle opened the door, and rushed into the house.

"Emily!" Kyle called out.

Kyle walked deeper into the house and passed the corridor. He entered the living room/foyer area, and all the furniture and other belongings looked the same from when he was there a week ago.

"Emily, where are you?!" Kyle asked with concern in his voice.

Kyle made his way to the kitchen, but noticed that there was nothing different in the kitchen either. Kyle was starting to get frustrated, so he made his way back into the foyer, and walked to the staircase. He rushed up the stairs as fast as he could.

"Emily!" Kyle called out again.

Kyle ran down the dark hall towards the room on the far left, and his heart started beating very fast at what he saw. Emily is hogtied and dangling from the ceiling like a pinata. Emily's pale skin is now paler, her once live green eyes are lifeless and there's a gag in her mouth. Old blood is dried just below her lifeless eyes, her arms are littered with cuts and the carpet flooring where she is hung at is all bloody. The flies are already surrounding Emily's corpse, and Kyle couldn't take it any longer, so he ended up throwing up on the floor. He then begins to sob uncontrollably.

"No, E-Emily, n-no." Kyle sobbed.

While Kyle is on his knees bawling over the death of his girlfriend and prom date, a much slimmer Alicia Spencer makes her way into the bedroom, but there's something different about her. She has a lustful look in her eyes, a grin on her face, but more importantly, she is wearing a dark blue strapless prom dress that goes down to her ankles.

"Kyle." Alicia called out.

Kyle nearly jumped ten feet in the air at the sudden call of his name. The teen got up, and he was frozen in place at who he saw. His own mother is in his now dead girlfriend's room, but what's even more scary, she is wearing Emily's prom dress.

"Kyle honey, that girl wasn't good enough for you." Alicia stated. "I do admit, you do look nice tonight."

Kyle went from sad and shocked to angry. "WHY DID YOU KILL HER?!" Kyle shouted.

Alicia took a deep breath before replying. "Because, there's only one girl you're going to dance with tonight." Alicia stated. "It sure ain't that tied up dead bimbo hanging like a pinata."

Kyle couldn't take it anymore, and he just fell back down to his knees and continued crying. Alicia approached him and knelt down to comfort her son.

"Oh Kyle, it's going to be okay baby." Alicia said. "We'll have our own little prom right here, and better yet, the fun begins now."

Kyle was too overwhelmed with emotions to move. Alicia helped Kyle up, then led him over to Emily's bed, and sat him down.

"Kyle, mama's here now." Alicia said. "I'm gonna make it all better."

A still frozen Kyle looked on as Alicia lifted up the prom dress, exposing her legs and his own mother straddled him, and what came next was Alicia began grinding sexually on Kyle, followed by wet kisses on the neck and on the lips. Eventually, Kyle was completely naked and Alicia had her way with Kyle on his dead girlfriend's bed.

Flashback End:

Present Day.

Everyone, excluding Madison and Fiona were stunned at this new information. "That's how it all started with my ma doing stuff to me." Kyle stated.

Zoe had a murderous look in her eyes now, and she shot up. "I'm going to fucking kill that bitch with my own two bare hands." Zoe said with venom in her voice.

"Zoe, sit down." Fiona ordered.

The young witch immediately followed orders and sat back down. I didn't even feel like eating anymore after that news. I had to admit, I was with Zoe on this one. I wanted to kill that bitch with my own bare hands.

"Why wasn't your mom charged with anything for that?" Queenie asked.

"Let's just say that my ma hired some crooked cleaners to get rid of all the evidence, including DNA related evidence from the scene." Kyle stated. "All I know is I'm scared to death of my ma."

The rest of morning gathering was uneventful. Kyle now officially a staff member and I now had to feed Bastien. Before I could leave, Fiona stopped me.

"You get that thing somewhere far from here, or I'll do it myself." Fiona ordered in a hushed tone so that no one else could hear.

I left the house with a plate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I made my way into the greenhouse and walked over to Bastien with the plate of food.

"Hey, I gotta get you out of here, so eat up." I said before handing the beast the food.

He swiped the plate, and just ate the food in record time. When he was done, he tossed the plate to the other side of the room, shattering it to bits.

"The cleaning crew can clean that shit up." I said to no one in particular.

I untied the beast, but just as I was about to leave, the door opened and Fiona walked in. "Wait." Fiona ordered. "Here's something to cover him up with."

Fiona handed me a cloth to cover up the Beast.

"Now get out of here." Fiona ordered.

I left with the beast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV.

At the voodoo hair salon, Marie Laveau is doing Cora's hair. "Mm-hmm!" Marie says. "All right, Miss Cora. Are you ready to be dazzled?"

"You know I am!" Cora replied with excitement in her voice.

One of the other female workers walks in, and admires the work Marie is doing. "Cora, you look beautiful." The woman said.

"She better." Marie said. "Miss Cora got an invite to the Mayor's mansion tonight for the annual Halloween Ball."

"Marie dragged my nappy head in here." Cora said.

"Hey, if your hair's nappy, white people ain't happy." Marie stated.

The workers were busy doing their own thing, and Cora went to her purse. "Now I want to pay you this time." Cora said.

"Uh-uh, you keep your money in your purse." Marie said.

Cora has tears of joy in her eyes now. "You too good to me." Cora said.

One of the other workers comes in with a note, and Marie has a suspicious look on her face. "Hey, what's that?" Marie asked her employee.

Her employee hands her the note. Marie opens the note and reads it.

Note Start:

Marie, your little beast attacked one of my students, and based off our last encounter, I know this isn't the end. If you even dare attack my coven again, I will send your beast's head straight to you in a box.

Yours truly,

Fiona Goode

Note End:

A now pissed off Marie balled up the letter, and threw it in the trash. Cora had a look of concern on her face now. "Marie, what's wrong?" Cora asked her boss.

"That white witch." Marie replied. "First she comes up in here disrespecting me, then her daughter comes to me crying because she can't have a baby, and now she gets in my way of letting Bastien tear that fat white bitch apart. Now she wants to make threats. Oh, this is the last threat she gonna make."

With that, Marie went into the other room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fiona is currently putting on her Halloween costume. "Delphine?" Fiona calls out.

The immortal maid comes walking into the room.

"Come zip me." Fiona says. "Do you know why today is my favorite day of the year? It's Halloween."

"Is it the end of harvest already?" Delphine asked. "Land sakes. I suppose you'll want me lighting the bondfires and putting out food to keep the demons at bay. Evil spirits will walk the earth this night. The dead shall rise and fearful pranks ensue should we fail to protect ourselves."

"Oh, Christ, just zip it." Fiona said in an annoyed tone.

Delphine zipped up Fiona's dress, and she smiled at the outfit. "Miss Fiona, you look….." Delphine couldn't finish.

"Younger?" Fiona asked.

"I was going to say beautiful." Delphine said.

"Well, both are correct." Fiona said. "And as far as silly superstitions, you're behind the times. Bonfires have become jack-o'-lanterns and harvest offerings, just candy."

"Do they work?" Delphine asked.

"You'll see." Fiona said. "Tonight I'm gonna let the whole world in. Get a good look at me.?

Fiona puts on her witches hat, and she has her usual confident look.

"Who's the baddest witch in town?" Fiona asked in her cocky tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quincy's POV.

I reach the outskirts of the swamp, and I take the covering off of the beast's head. I figure now that there's no one in sight, it's safe to let him have more breathing room. As we're walking, he starts getting aggressive with me, and shoves me to the ground. I get up, and I'm pissed now.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you." I said with a bit of anger in my voice. "I know someone that can maybe get you back to your old self."

The beast snorts a few times before calming down.

"Now come on." I said. "I swear to the universe that you will get to tell your side of the story with things."

We continued down the trail, and after fifteen minutes of walking, I could hear Stevie Nicks playing. Misty was busy tending to her garden when she heard our footsteps. The swamp woman got to her feet and turned around, and when she did, she had a look of fear on her face. Upon seeing the woman, the beast started to let out angry snarls.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT THING?!" Misty shouted in fear. "GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

Misty was shaking, and the beast kept trying to grab at her, but as he was doing that, he elbowed me, and knocked me to the ground again. I immediately get up and get right in the beast's face.

"HEY, YOU LISTEN TO ME, AND YOU LISTEN GOOD!" I yelled. "I FUCKING TOLD YOU THAT I KNOW SOMEONE THAT CAN HELP YOU, AND WE'RE HERE! I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH, BUT IF YOU EVEN DARE HURT HER, I SWEAR ON MY GREAT GRANDMOTHER'S GRAVE THAT I WILL FUCKING TEAR YOU FROM LIMB TO LIMB, AND IT WILL BE SLOW AND VERY PAINFUL! DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME?!"

I had never raised my voice like that in my life. The only thing I could think of that made me do it was the fact that I enjoyed being around Misty. A still scared, but stunned Misty Day was blushing now. After a minute, the beast calmed down, and nodded his head yes in understanding. I then calmed down, but I needed a drink of water because my fucking throat hurt from yelling like that. I turned around to face Misty next.

"Misty, you don't have to be scared now." I said.

The swamp woman breathed before speaking. "O-Okay." Misty said. "What do you need?"

"This beast here was once a human, but I need to somehow turn him back." I said. "You have the power of resurgence, which is a form of regenerating something to it's former glory."

"Let me see." Misty said.

The woman walked up to Bastien, and put a hand on his shoulder. She looked deep into his eyes.

"Hmm." Misty says. "He's been this way for awhile, and he's been enchanted with eternal life."

"Is there anything you can do?" I asked.

"There is one thing we can do, but I'm going to need your help and some items." Misty said. "I am going to need fifty strands of human hair plucked from the head, but it has to be someone between ages 16 to 30. I will also need 6 ounces of blood, a small bit of fresh human skin from each part of the body and 40 gallons of fresh spring water. I place the human hair onto the head and I use the blood collected and I spread it across his face, lastly I paste the human skin over the blood. I then bury him into the swamp mud, We both will do a chant as we pour the fresh spring water on him. During the chant time, our minds must be clear of any negative thoughts, and we will focus on him being a human. The ritual will be complete when every drop of spring water is gone."

I listened to every word Misty just told me. I could easily provide the blood, skin and hair myself, due to my age. The only downside was getting 40 gallons of water. I knew it would take 128 ounces of water just for one gallon alone. This was going to take me forever, but then I remembered that I had powers myself, and there was no way in hell that I was going to be making several back and forth trips to the swamp.

"This is gonna take forever." I said to myself.

"Let me help you." Misty said. The woman picked up a thick stump, and knocked the beast out cold with it. "I'll bury him so that he can't get out, but hurry back with that water."

"Thanks." I said.

With that, I ran as fast as I could out of the swamp to get the needed water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV.

Cordelia is in her room, and she is having a phone conversation. "How's Baton Rouge?" Cordelia asked. "I hate it when you take foreman jobs out of town."

"You know we need the money." A man said on the other end of the line.

"What time's your meeting with Phil Underwood?" Cordelia asked.

"Actually, he's here right now." The man said. "I'll call you later."

"Okay." Cordelia said.

The call ended. The man on the other end makes his way to the door, and opens it, but on the other side of the door isn't someone by the name of Phil. Instead, it's a young beautiful woman with long red hair, fair skin and blue eyes.

"Kaylee." The man says.

The two share a laugh, and the next thing you know, the man is fucking Kaylee's brains out. After they finish their sex, the two lay down in bed together.

"Happy Halloween." The guy says.

Kaylee catches her breath before replying. "Oh man. I always dress up for Halloween." Kaylee says. "It's my favorite holiday. When I was a little girl, I used to love the candy."

The guy takes a drag of the cigarette, and offers it to Kaylee, and she takes a drag before handing it back to him.

"I think Halloween gives people permission to be who they want to be." Kaylee said. "Do you dress up? Who were you last year?"

"Me?" The guy asks. "I was a monster."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quincy's POV.

It only took a good two hours, but I managed to get twelve 24 packs of 20 ounce bottles of water. Due to my powers not being as strong, I had to stop every minute of carrying the water using telekinesis. After another good half an hour, I finally made it back to the swamp with all the water, and luckily, Misty was waiting for me.

"You're back." Misty said. "And you brought more than enough water."

I let out a sigh of relief upon hearing this. "Oh, thank goodness." I said.

"He's still buried in the mud, so let's lets collect what I need from you." Misty said.

The swamp girl walked up to me, and she started yanking strands of hair from me. Due to my high tolerance for pain, it didn't bother me much, but when she was finally done with collecting my hair, she placed it into a makeshift bowl. The woman then pulled out a makeshift blade, which made me step back a bit.

"I'm just going to need skin, so please remove your shirt, pants and shoes." Misty said.

I did as told, and the woman began cutting to collect skin from both my arms, both my legs, my feet, face, both ears, nose, stomach, back, neck and head. Once she was done, she placed the skin into a separate bowl. She then cut one of my legs, and she began draining blood from that. The shit hurt like a mother fucker now, but I'm the one that asked for this woman's help in the first place. When she was done draining the blood, she wrapped my leg up and did a little chant to speed up the healing process.

"Okay, I'm going to get this started, but while I do this, I want you to clear your head of any other thoughts." Misty said.

"Okay." I replied.

Misty then took the collected items, and she first applied some blood on Bastien's mutilated head, followed by the skin from my head area. She then topped it off with the fifty strands of hair she snagged from my head. After that, she repeated the process with the rest of Bastien's face, then she buried his face with the mud.

"Is your head clear of any other thoughts?" Misty asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

I had always been one with a wandering mind that never stops, but this time, I was able to focus on the task at hand. I got up, and got the water ready. Misty had her makeshift tub ready, and I poured all the water into the tub per her instructions, and once that was done, the swamp girl turned to me again.

"Hold my hand." Misty ordered.

I grabbed Misty's hand, but as I did, my mind was about to wander elsewhere. I couldn't let that happen now. I brushed the thoughts out of my head and refocused.

"Okay, we're going to both use telekinesis to dump the water on him now." Misty said. "I want you to repeat after me. Earth Goddess Gaia, release this soul from this form, and return him to his former glory."

I took a deep breath, and spoke. "Earth Goddess Gaia, release this soul from this form, and return him to his former glory!"

We both took in a deep breath, and the tub floated over towards Bastien. The tub tipped, and the water began to pour all over the buried beast below.

"EARTH GODDES GAIA, RELEASE THIS SOUL FROM THIS FORM, AND RETURN HIM TO HIS FORMER GLORY!" Me and Misty chanted in unison.

We repeated this chant until ever drop of spring water was gone from the tub. We dropped the tub face down, and due to the energy we put into the spell, we had to stop and catch our breath. After a minute, we let out a sigh.

"Well, do you think it worked?" I asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Misty said. The woman made her way over to the buried beast, and she began to uncover him. Once she was almost done, I could hear coughing. Popping out of the ground was a human man gasping for air. The spell had been a complete success.

"W-Where am I?" The guy asked weakly.

"You're in the swamp." Misty replied.

The now restored human rubbed the mud off his face, and he opened his eyes for the first time.

"W-Who are you people?" The guy asked.

"My name is Misty Day." Misty said.

"I'm Quincy." I said. "We brought you back from being that thing."

"My name's Bastien." The man said.

"Nice to meet you, Bastien." I said. "Do you remember anything from last night, or how you got that way?"

"Slave mistress said I came onto her daughter, but it didn't happen like that." Bastien stated. "Later that night, she did horrible things to me, and I became that beast."

Now it all made sense. Bastien wanted a piece of that immortal racist. "I see." I said. "Well, I'm going to take you back with me, and like I promised, you will get to tell your side of the story."

Misty had a sad look on her face, which didn't go unnoticed by me.

"And you're also coming with us." I said. "It's the least I can do for helping me bring him back."

The woman smiled. "Okay, lead the way." Misty said.

With that, Me, Misty and Bastien left the swamp, but not before cleaning up all the plastic bottles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV.

Queenie had over did it, and now she's back on bed rest from last night's incident involving Bastien. Cordelia is now watching over her.

"Come on, Queenie." Cordelia said. "Come on. Come on, Queenie."

Queenie wakes up, and gasps loudly.

"Shh-shh-shh, it's okay." Cordelia said.

Delphine walks into the room to see what's going on.

"Am I dead?" Queenie asks weakly.

"No, honey, you're not dead." Cordelia said. "Let me get you a fresh towel."

Cordelia gets up to leave the room, and Delphine slowly makes her way over to Queenie. "I don't know how to thank you for saving my life."

"I guess you just have to work on that then, huh?" Queenie said with disinterest.

Cordelia comes back into the room with a fresh hot towel for Queenie. But before anyone could say anything, Nan walks into the room with a serious look on her face. "They're here." Nan announced.

"Everyone else is back?" Cordelia asked.

"Not everyone else." Nan corrected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cordelia makes her way downstairs, and upon arriving in the foyer, the head mistress is stunned to see the council at her doorstep. "Wow." Cordelia whispered. "I had no idea the council would be joining us today."

Cordelia walks up to Myrtle and whispers in her ear.

"How screwed am I?" Cordelia whispers.

"Just breathe." Myrtle replied.

"Council on Witchcraft assembles gravest circumstances." Another witch stated.

"And who doesn't love a surprise?" An elderly male witch asks.

"I can guess why you're here." Cordelia said. "Last night's assault on Queenie was a horrific tragedy, but I can assure you that she's resting comfortably."

Myrtle looks at Cordelia with shock. "Assault?" Myrtle asks.

"Elaborate, elucidate." The other female witch said.

"I didn't see it myself, but-." Cordelia was cut off.

"By who?' The unnamed female witch of the council asks.

"Well, what, actually." Cordelia said as she looks on nervously. "Something not altogether human."

"You should've alerted us at once." Myrtle said.

"Yes, I was going to." Cordelia said. "I just."

The three members of the council just looked at the head mistress, and gave her the 'wrong answer' look.

"Yes." Cordelia said, giving them a straight answer.

"That's not why we're here." The unnamed female witch stated in a stern tone. "Something potentially far more grave has come to our attention."

"Oh, god." Cordelia said. "I should never have gone over there. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

The council members looked at Cordelia with a puzzled look.

"Shit." Cordelia whispered. "You might as well know. I went to Marie Laveau. But it was never my intention to violate the truce."

"I see, well perhaps we should sit down." The unnamed female witch said.

"Actually, don't get too comfortable." Fiona said as she walked into the room. She glared at her daughter next. "And you, stop talking."

"Fiona, it's been a long time." Myrtle said.

"Oh, Myrtle Snow." Fiona greeted. "Look at you. Developing a sense of style when no one was paying attention."

Fiona sighed and made her way over to one of the chairs. She sat down and crossed her right leg over her left.

"So, what have you all come here for?" Fiona asks.

"We were summoned by one of your students." The unnamed female council member stated.

"Which one?" Fiona asks.

"Me." Nan says as she enters the room. "She was attacked from within."

Everyone turned their attention to Nan, so that she could be more specific.

"Someone from within this coven tried to kill Madison Montgomery." Nan stated.

"That's why we're here." Myrtle stated. "We will be questioning everyone who lives in this house."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Music is playing in the background, and Kaylee is standing at the counter in the kitchen. Standing behind her and stroking her hair is Cordelia's husband, Hank. The cheating husband starts kissing Kaylee's neck, causing her to let out a moan of pleasure. The man stops kissing his mistress when he sees the food item she brought.

"You brought soup?" Hank asked with a bit of anger in his voice.

Kaylee turns around and replies. "There's a vending machine in the lobby." Kaylee said. "It sells all kinds of stuff. Soup, burritos,"

The microwave beeps, signifying that the soup is done. Kaylee opens up the microwave to remove the soup, and she brings it over to the table.

"Can you imagine?" Kaylee asks. "I mean in my town, all you could get in a vending machine is pop and Reese's."

The two sit down and begin eating.

"I was in a place in San Diego once where they had sushi in the vending machines." Hank said.

"The raw fish stuff?" Kaylee asked. "That sounds disgusting even when it is fresh."

Hank laughs at Kaylee's remark about sushi.

"I always wanted to go to San Diego." Kaylee said. "See the zoo. You're quite the world traveler."

"Work takes me to some pretty cool places." Hank said. "And some crappy ones, too."

"Mr. Big Shot USDA Agent." Kaylee said.

"Haha, they call us inspectors, not agents." Hank said. "I'm not a spy."

"You got an online girlfriend in every port, 007?" Kaylee asks.

"You getting possessive already?" Hank asks.

"No. I know you." Kaylee said. "I know you're not like that."

Hank pauses, but then he gets up, and makes his way to the kitchen sink.

"To think I found you on an online community dedicated to collecting Thomas Kinkade paintings." Kaylee said.

"Hey, to be fair, I found you." Hank said.

"Yeah." Kaylee said. "You played it smart though. It was like you knew you had me before I even responded. Other guys online come on so strong so fast. It's like ten minutes in and they want to see a picture of my boobs or something. You were cool as a cucumber."

Hank approaches Kaylee. "James Bond, right?" Hank asks. He begins kissing Kaylee on the neck again, making her moan again.

"Well, shit." Kaylee said.

"What?" Hank asks.

"I really like you." Kaylee replied.

"Is that a problem?" Hank asked.

"It is if you're gonna break my heart." Kaylee replied.

While Kaylee is staring off into space, Hank reaches for his gun, and the redhead is still not paying attention as her lover points the gun right at her head. Hank pulls the trigger, but he didn't get the result he was expecting. The gun jammed, preventing the shot from going off.

"Shit." Hank swore.

This caused Kaylee to go out of her trance, and when she turned around, she gasped. The redhead was frozen in fear, but she was also heartbroken to see the guy she had fallen for trying to take her life. Out of rage, she sets Hank's clothes on fire, causing him to drop the gun and go into a panic.

"YOU BITCH!" Hank yells.

"I-I thought y-you l-liked me." Kaylee sobbed.

The redhead immediately ran out of the house wearing only her bathrobe and house shoes, but not before taking Hank's ID and her phone with her.

 **That's it for chapter 5.**

 **I figured that a large chunk of the Fearful Pranks Ensue episode was just the council talking about Madison disappearing, but since she doesn't get her throat slit in this story, I will be doing the council questioning of the students next chapter. I will also be including the scene where Cordelia is blinded in next chapter, so that's one tbing that will not change.**

 **Bye for now.**


	7. Burn, Witch, Burn!: AU

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

 **This chapter starts off with the remaining parts of Fearful Pranks Ensue, and will include the events of Burn, Witch, Burn!.**

 **As for shipping, the three listed couples in this story's summery will get their moments, but I have to figure out a way to do it and make it flow with the way I have the story planned.**

 **Parts of this chapter will be a bit sloppy, due to my OC hiding a few people for a good portion of the chapter. I will also be summarizing parts of the chapter until I get to some important parts.**

 **Warning: My self-insert may come off as Gary-Stuish in this chapter, but he will have several mess ups in the future. The events of this chapter were already planned before this story was started.**

 **Chapter 6. Burn, Witch, Burn!: AU**

Quincy's POV.

After leaving the swamp, me Misty and Bastien are now making our way back towards the academy, but things are not going as smoothly as I thought they would.

"AHHHH!" Bastien screamed when a car drove by. "What are those things?!"

Bastien was shaking like a leaf.

"Bastien, those are cars." Misty said. "What year was it when you were turned into that thing?"

"I-I think it was 1843." Bastien said.

"That explains it." I said. "Cars were less common way back then. Those were the horse and buggy days."

"What are those pole things with the colorful lights at each corner?" Bastien asked as he pointed to the street lights.

"Those light indicate whether or not it's safe to crass the street." I said. "Right now, the light is red, which means we can't cross."

"The green light lets us know when it's safe to cross." Misty added.

Thirty seconds later, the light turned green, allowing us to cross the street. Bastien was busy taking in his surroundings as we walked, while me and Misty kept an eye on him so that he doesn't run off. While we were walking though, a redheaded woman wearing just her bathrobe and house shoes came running towards us, and she had a panicked look on her face. She also looked like she had been crying. When she reached us, she put on her pleading face.

"Y-You have to h-help me." The redhead stuttered as she shook with fear.

Misty had a look of concern on her face now. She grabbed the redhead's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "What's wrong?" Misty asked with concern in her voice.

"A-A man tired to kill me." The redhead stuttered. "We need to go to the police. My phone's dead, and I left my charger behind."

'Shit.' I thought to myself. I had absolutely no clue where police station was, and not only that, but I'm not the type for calling cops. "My phone's dead, and I am new to this city." I told the redhead truthfully.

"Well, can I go with you guys to wherever you're going?" The redhead asked.

I was skeptical about it, due to not only knowing her, but if she was running from someone that's trying to kill her, then most likely, that same person is on the lookout for her right now. I was about to say no, but Misty spoke before I could say anything.

"Yeah, you can come with us." Misty said. "What's your name?"

"I-It's Kaylee." The woman now known as Kaylee said.

"I'm Misty, and these two are Quincy and Bastien." Misty stated.

After introductions were made, I thought it would be time to head back. "Guys, I'm tired of standing in one place." I said. "Let's go."

Before we could go, Bastien stopped me. "Wait." Bastien said. "I want to see my lover."

"Bastien, right now we need to get Kaylee to safety." I said. "You can go to your lover afterwards."

"Okay." Bastien said.

I knew where we were, due to walking this route before, so I led the way back to the academy. During our trip back, we barely dodged the guy that tried to kill Kaylee. I used my phone to get a picture of him while he was distracted though. after a good half an hour, we made it back to the academy, but when we got there, both Kaylee and Bastien had worried looks on their faces.

"I don't want to be here." Bastien said. "My master is in there."

"I told Cordelia I didn't want to be here, and that I was looking for a husband." Kaylee stated.

I was now shocked at Kaylee's statement. I was now walking amongst two witches that were or are being chased down. Misty, being one that was burned at the stake, while Kaylee just barely escaped death.

"Kaylee, I'm a witch as well." I stated. "So is Misty here. The only one that isn't is Bastien. You three go hide in the greenhouse for now. I'm sure if I just walked in the front door with you three, my ass will be toast. I'll try to be as fast as I can."

Misty had a worried look in her eyes as she looked at me. "Okay, but if you're not back in an hour, we're knocking on the door." Misty said.

"Okay." I said.

The swamp woman gave me a hug before the three went over to the greenhouse to hide for the time being. I made my way up to the front door of the academy, entered the building and I was met with the same corridor with white painted walls from the first time I came here. I could hear talking, and it sounded serious, so I made my way deeper into the foyer, and upon entering, Cordelia was sitting on a chair shaking like a leaf. She was being questioned by Myrtle and two other people. Myrtle turned her attention to me upon my arrival.

"Quincy, you came back just in time." Myrtle stated. "I'm going to need you to stick around for some questioning."

"Okay." I said.

With that, I went up to my room to charge my phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV.

"Let the record show the official inquiry into the alleged attack on our sister witch, Madison Montgomery has commenced." Myrtle stated.

"Noted." Quentin said.

"And the penalty for inflicting grievous bodily harm against a Salem descendant can be but one-death by fire." Myrtle said.

Cordelia looks on nervously as the proceedings are going on.

"Miss Foxx, when was the last time you spoke with Madison?" Myrtle asked. "And how did things go between the both of you?"

"I spoke with her yesterday." Cordelia said. "We didn't speak privately about anything though. The fact that someone tried to attack her from within is not all that surprising."

"Please explain." The unnamed female witch said.

"Well, Madison tends to make rude remarks towards the other students whether it be during mandatory gatherings, or other times of the day." Cordelia said.

"Thank you." Quentin said. "I'll need to question the others now."

Cordelia got up and made her way to the other room, and Zoe entered the room shortly after to be questioned.

"Zoe Benson, you are being questioned in regards to the attempted murder of Madison Montgomery." Myrtle said. "Do you swear to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes." Zoe replied.

"Zoe, what are your interactions with Madison like?" The unnamed female witch asked.

"Well, we're roommates." Zoe stated. "I don't agree with her on most things, but we get by."

"Did you see her last night?" Myrtle asked.

"Yeah, but she was already in bed passed out." Zoe stated.

"That's all the questions we have for you." Quentin said.

Zoe got up, and after a good minute, Quincy entered the room. He looked like he was in a hurry, but he sat down.

"Quincy, we are here to inquire on the attempted assault on Madison Montogmery last night." Myrtle stated.

The young male witch had a look of familiarity upon hearing this.

"What were you doing last night?" Quentin asked.

"Last night, I was just on my computer looking up stuff, but then I heard glass shatter." Quincy stated. "I grabbed my phone and made my way into the hallway, and that's where I saw Madison standing at the end of the hall."

The three council members each had a look of interest now.

"Did you interact with Madison?" The unnamed female witch asked.

"No, but she interacted with me first." Quincy said.

"What did she say to you?" Myrtle asked.

"She was super drunk, and she said something about Fiona trying to slit her throat." The young male witch said truthfully. "But due to me smelling the alcohol on her, I elected not to believe her. After that, she went to her room, and I went downstairs to investigate the glass shattering."

Quentin was typing down what his younger counterpart had just said.

"Young man, did you find any clues as to what the glass shattering was?" Myrtle asked.

"Yes, I did." Quincy said. "I saw that the front door was open, so I went outside. Due to my poor night vision, I used the flashlight app on my phone, and I went over to the greenhouse where I saw Queenie down on the ground injured."

Cordelia was listening in on what her only male student was telling the council, and she had the 'We need to talk' look on her face now.

"Were you able to see who, or what the attacker was?" The unnamed female witch asked.

"Yeah, it was a minotaur." Quincy said. "Here's the pic on my phone."

Quincy pulled up the pic on his phone to show the council. Upon seeing the photo, the council members began taking notes.

"Since you seem to have been the only one to see this creature, do you know where it is now?" Quentin asked.

The young male witch paused at this question. He had told the council everything he knew thus far, but his gut was telling him to shut the fuck up, and that he knew that he was going to get a stern talking to after this was over. Then the male witch decided to just say fuck it.

"He left this morning." Quincy said.

The three council members gasped.

"How do you know this?" Quentin asked.

"I was given responsibility over him, and I promised him that I'd get him back to his former self, so that he could tell his side of the story." Quincy said.

"And were you successful at getting him back to his previous form?" Myrtle asked.

"See for yourself." Quincy said as he pulled the picture of a now 100% human Bastien and showed it to the council.

The council members gasped again.

"Unbelievable!" Myrtle said in awe.

"You did this all on your own?" The unnamed female witch asked.

"No, I had some outside help." Quincy said.

"Outside help from who?" Myrtle asked.

'Shit.' Quincy thought to himself. "F-From a website I was exploring." Quincy lied.

"Mr. Washington, it would be in your best interest if you'd just tell us the truth." Quentin said.

Quincy let out a sigh of defeat. "Me and another person performed a restoration spell for turning a living being back to their original form." Quincy said.

The council was getting frustrated now. "We've established that, Quincy." Myrtle said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "We will find out sooner or later, but right now, we have others that need to be questioned. Don't go far because we may need to question you further."

Quincy breathed a sigh of relief when Myrtle said this, and he got up to leave, but he was stopped by Cordelia. "We need to talk when this is over." Cordelia said in a hused tone.

"Okay." Quincy said before finally heading out the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quincy's POV.

After being questioned by the council, I immediately ran to the greenhouse and entered. Kaylee, Misty and Bastien were in the middle of talking.

"Hey, I'm back." I said.

Misty turned her attention to me, and she had a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?" Misty asked. "You look like you just got out of a stressful situation."

"I got questioned by some people, but I'm in the clear now." I said. "Right now, I need to sneak you guys into the house. I saw a latter left behind, so you guys can use that, and I'll run upstairs to my room to let you guys in."

"Sounds good." Misty said.

"Kaylee, I know you don't want to be here, but I honestly don't know where else to recommend." I said truthfully.

"No, it's fine." Kaylee said. "Misty and Bastien are pretty cool."

We left the greenhouse, and luckily the latter was still leaning against the scarecrow. I took the later, and set it against the house so that they could easily climb up. I waited outside until all three of them made it up to the balcony before going inside to let them in. when I reached the room, I opened my balcony door and let them in, and once they were inside, I had to figure out the best case scenario to let Cordelia know that I have them here with me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV.

The council is now questioning Fiona, the supreme has a smug look on her face. Myrtle doesn't appear to be very happy.

"You must think you're very clever." Myrtle said with distain in her voice.

"I do. I think I'm very clever." Fiona responded in a very cocky tone. "I am after all, the Supreme."

"Sadly, you are." Myrtle said. "Though given the state of this coven and the school, one could be forgiven for thinking we've been without a Supreme for the past 40 years."

"If you don't like the way I run things, take it up with the Council." Fiona said in a dismissive tone.

"But that's just it, you don't run things, you run off." Myrtle said. "You were absent from last year's Summit Gathering, three Winter Petitions remain unsigned and you've failed to appoint a new Chancellor in over a decade."

"Has it been that long?" Fiona asked.

"The role of Supreme is not just a figurehead. You must be present for the betterment of our people, not just jet-setting across the globe to sate your vulgar, licentious, appetites." Myrtle said.

"You go!" Quentin said.

"What's your point, Myrt?" Fiona asked.

"Why now, Fiona?" Myrtle asked. "Why come back now?"

"I'm sorry." Fiona said. "I'm either confused or really bored, but am I a rotten Supreme because I stayed away or because I came back?"

"This is the second time a witch has either gone missing, or been attacked while you were under this roof." Myrtle said.

The council went over Fiona's past, including Spalding's tongue being severed. After going through memory lane, Myrtle went back to the task at hand.

"The time has come for you to pay for every crime you've committed." Myrtle said.

"I'm innocent until proven guilty." Fiona said. "And so far, you haven't proven one goddamn thing."

"The Council reminds you, no witch has been tried, convicted, and burned at the stake since 1926." Myrtle said. "And on a personal note, I'd like to add I've got a book of matches in my pocket Fiona, and I'm just dying to light this fire."

Quentin was about to delete what Myrtle was saying, but the fashion freak stopped him.

"Leave it in!" Myrtle ordered.

Everyone quieted down, and Myrtle calmed down as well.

"I'd like to call our next witness, Madison Montgomery." Quentin said.

Madison came walking into the room with her usual cocky look on her face. Like usual, she was wearing something skimpy, which caused Quentin to drool a little bit at the sight in front of him. Madison sat down and crossed her right leg over her left.

"Ms. Montgomery, you sit here before the Council, and you're being questioned in regards to an alleged attempt on your life." Myrtle said. "Were you, or were you not nearly killed last night? If yes, then by whom?"

Cordelia was sitting and shaking, while Fiona just sat in the background without a care in the world. Madison cleared her throat before speaking. "Well, the truth is, my throat was nearly slit last night." Madison stated.

This caused all eyes to turn to Fiona, and Myrtle's eyes lit up because she was going to get to burn Fiona alive, or was she?

"But the lights were off, and the person holding the knife didn't speak." Madison stated.

Myrtle was now angry with this turn of events, while Fiona grinned evilly in the background, where even Cordelia couldn't see.

"I did get drunk last night, but somehow, I got away just in the nick of time before the knife could even graze me." Madison finished.

"Thank you, Madison." The unnamed female witch said. "You're excused."

Madison slowly uncrossed her legs before getting up and leaving the room. When Madison was out of sight, the council called the academy's two newest staff. Delphine gave description of what she did the previous night, and so did Kyle. Afterward, the council only had one more witness to call, and that was Spalding. With one last hope of finally getting Fiona burned, Myrtle had Spalding write down who cut his tongue out. Things didn't go in Myrtle's favor because Spalding wrote his own name down, causing Myrtle to go into a frenzy. To make matters worse, Cordelia stuck up for her estranged mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quincy's POV.

Questioning by the Council was done for the day, and I was about to head back up to my room to check on my three guests, but Cordelia stopped me.

"Wait." Cordelia ordered. "We need to talk."

I followed Cordelia into her study, and she sat at her desk. I took the chair across from her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I need to see the photos you showed the Council while they were questioning you about Madison." Cordelia said.

I pulled out my phone and showed the head mistress the photos, and like the Council, she gasped at both the before and after photos of Bastien.

"Holy shit." Cordelia said in a whispered tone. "So that thing that attacked Queenie last night was formerly a human, and you restored him to his former self. Fiona and I are going out tonight, so we're going to resume our talk early tomorrow morning."

"Okay." I said.

"By the way, no one leaves this house tonight, due to everything that's going on." Cordelia said.

"Okay." I said.

I got up and left the study to finally go check on my guests.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV.

Kyle and Zoe are hanging out downstairs, and they seem to be enjoying themselves.

"So, how are you liking it here so far?" Zoe asked.

"Aside from the mandatory gatherings and those old people questioning us, it's not bad." Kyle said. "Thanks for getting me out of that house."

"No problem, Kyle." Zoe said as she smiled at him. "I know you'd do the same for me if I was in a situation like that."

"I can't believe I'm barred to this house on Halloween." Kyle said. "I would've love to have gone out tonight to celebrate being away from that nasty lady of a mother."

"Hey, we can always celebrate tomorrow when this curfew is lifted." Zoe said.

"Sounds good to me." Kyle said. "I'll take you somewhere cool."

"Any place is cool as long as it's with you." Zoe said. "Kyle, I still really like you, and back at the party when I said it wasn't going to work out, it was because of my powers. My pussy kills people when I fuck them. I killed my first boyfriend that way."

"Zoe, I'm not worried." Kyle said. "We can deal with it when the time comes. Your secret is safe with me."

Zoe smiled at Kyle. "Thank you, Kyle." Zoe said gratefully.

The two shared a hug.

"Come on, let's look out the window and watch the trick-or-treaters." Kyle suggested. "When I got too old to go myself, I would watch the kids go, and it would always bring joy to my face seeing the smiles on their faces if they went to a house that gave out good candy, while seeing them angry if they got an apple or an orange."

Zoe couldn't help but laugh at Kyle's little story. "Yeah, I'd be pissed if I got fruit instead of candy too." Zoe said. "I like your idea, so let's go."

With that, the two went upstairs to watch trick-or-treaters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cordelia and Fiona are currently at the bar, and several people are chatting in the background.

"Enough rose." Fiona said. "Let's get you a proper drink. Bartender, bring this lady a makers neat."

"You'll make a bad girl out of me yet." Cordelia said.

"Well, Christ knows, somebody's got to, darling." Fiona said. "Here, cheers."

Both mother and daughter did a toast. Cordelia took a drink of her more heavier drink, and it hit hard. Once Cordelia regained her composure, she issued a challenge.

"Let's play a game." Cordelia challenged. "We each ask each other three questions, and we swear to answer them honestly."

"Is your seat belt fastened?" Fiona asked.

"Nice and tight." Cordelia replied with a straight face. "Why do you hate Hank? Are you attracted to him?"

Fiona had a look of disgust when her daughter suggested the latter. "Ugh! Jesus." Fiona replied. "Because, Delia, he reeks of bullshit. And I don't understand how you cannot see that."

Satisfied with the response, Cordelia took another swig of her drink before asking the next question. "Number two. And no lying." Cordelia said. "Did you try to kill Madison?"

"No. I did not try to kill Madison." Fiona replied. "My turn. Who do you believe is the next Supreme?"

Fueled with alcohol, an unusually confident Cordelia dismissed Fiona's question. "No, no, no, no, no, it's still my turn." Cordelia said firmly.

"Yeah? Well your questions are boring." Fiona said. "So answer my question. Who do you think is my replacement?"

"You're obsessed, aren't you?" Cordelia asked. "Why? You feel your powers weakening? Hmm?"

Cordelia lets out a quiet laugh as she looks at her mother.

"Keep these coming, mister man." A now tipsy Cordelia said.

Cordelia is now bowing to the porcelain gods as she vomits out all the alcohol she just drank. When she finishes, she gets up to flush the toilet. Afterwards, she makes her way to the sink to wash her hands and rinse her face clean. As this is happening, an unknown figure sneaks into the bathroom. This person is holding a clear glass with some sort of substance. Cordelia sees the hooded figure through the mirror, but before she could react, the masked person throws the substance into Cordelia's eyes.

"AAAAHHHHHAAAAHHHHH!" Cordelia cries in agony from the pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the academy, it is now dark out and Delphine is handing out candy to trick-or-treaters. The kids are trying to grab for what they want, and Delphine is having none of it.

"Hands off." Delphine lectured. "I decide what y'all deserve."

The designated maid began handing out candy to the kids, and there's a guy that looks to be too old for trick-or-treating standing at the door.

"You don't get anything." Delphine said rudely.

"No. I-I'm the neighbor next door." Luke stated. "I came to drop off these."

Luke pulled out a plate of fresh baked cookies. Delphine let him into the house, and shortly after, Nan showed up in the hallway.

"Are those for Madison?" Nan asked.

"Actually, these cookies are for you." Luke said.

Nan blushed when Luke told her this. "For me?!" Nan asked with excitement in her voice.

"I wanted to pay you back for that delicious cake you brought over." Luke said.

Their conversation was briefly interrupted by sudden pounding at the door. Delphine gestured for Luke to move out of the way so that she could get the door. When she opened it, the immortal woman froze in place. Standing in at the door are three zombie girls. After a brief minute, Delphine slammed the door, but the undead girls began pounding again. Several other zombies are making their way to the academy as this is happening.

Delphine is scared to death as both Nan and Luke look at her with puzzled looks. "It's too late now even to light the bonfires for protection." Delphine said. "All hell has opened up on our doorstep."

Queenie comes running downstairs next. "Guys, did you get a load of what's going on outside?" Queenie asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fiona is at the hospital waiting to hear from someone. After a brief moment, a doctor shows up. "Are you Mrs. Foxx's mother?" The doctor asks.

Fiona nodded. "What did they do to her?" Fiona asked. "Her eyes look like marbles."

"Our best guess is someone threw sulfuric acid on her." The doctor said. "I've only seen burns like this in industrial accidents. It burned through the optic nerve."

"Is she blind or not?" Fiona demanded.

"The ocular structure's intact, but we couldn't save her eyesight." The doctor said.

"What are you saying?" Fiona asked.

A still drunken Fiona is in a frenzy now, and she's attacking the dctor that delivered the bad news to her in regards to Cordelia's eyesight. One of the co-workers asked if they should call the cops, but the doctor shook his head no.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quincy's POV.

Everyone, including the staff is looking out the window at the things outside.

"What are they?" Zoe asked.

"They're dead." Nan said. "I can't hear them."

Zoe begins shutting the curtains. "Everyone get away from the windows." Zoe said with urgency in her voice.

"They could easily break a window and get in." Madison stated.

Zoe just ignored her roommate. "Come on!" Zoe ordered. "And kill the lights."

Zoe proceeded to shut off all the lights.

"Um, I think they know we're home." Queenie said in her 'duh' tone.

"Close the drapes." Zoe ordered. "We need Fiona."

"You guys, it's a prank." Luke said. "They're not even doing anything."

As this was going on, I felt some brief connection between one of those zombie things out there, but the thing is, which one. I managed to keep my three guests hidden, and luckily, they were okay with it. I promised them that I'd introduce them to everyone tonight. They were currently hidden at the top of the staircase out of everyone's sight.

As I'm thinking, Luke and Kyle both head outside to take on the zombies. This didn't sit well with Zoe or Nan.

"Luke, Kyle!" Both Nan and Zoe called in unison.

"We can handle these pranksters." Kyle said.

"You all wait inside." Luke said.

The two continued outside to take on the army of zombies. Queenie is getting lightheaded, and she gets lectured by Nan.

"Okay, you've had your fun, you spooked out a houseful of people." Luke said. "Time to go."

"I'd listen to him." Kyle added. "We don't want to have to hurt you."

After a brief pause of doing nothing, the zombies began attacking both Kyle and Luke. The zombies appear to be much stronger than what both guys expect, so they begin running back towards the coven house, but they are stopped.

Inside the house watching, Nan and Zoe both have concerned looks on their faces.

"Luke!" Nan calls out. "We gotta help Luke."

Nan is crying, but Zoe is pissed at seeing her crush getting hurt.

"Everyone, get upstairs." Zoe ordered. "We're surrounded."

To everyone's shock, Delphine makes her way to the front door, and she proceeds to open it. Zoe stops her though.

"Are you crazy?!" Zoe asked the immortal woman.

"My daughters are out there." Delphine replied.

"Your daughters are dead!" Zoe yelled. "You want to be dead, too?"

"Tis a consummation devoutly to be wished." Delphine said.

"Come on." Zoe says as she leads Delphine away. "Queenie, do you think you can make it up to the attic? Spalding's room. We can barely barricade ourselves inside."

Queenie shook her head no.

"Fine, just pick a room." Zoe said. "Get upstairs. Go!"

We all head upstairs, and I sent my three guests to my room. I now had a plan as we entered my room.

"Guys, I have a plan." I said. "One of those things out there, one of them is not all dead."

"What do you mean?" Kaylee asked me.

"One of those things, someone put a lot of energy into one, and brought their soul back in the process." I said. "Misty, I know you already helped me with Bastien, but do-."

"Yes, I'll help you." Misty said. "But after this, we come out of hiding, and we face the heads of the house head on."

"Deal." I said. "Bastien, Delphine says that those are her daughters, and I did promise that you'd get to tell your side of things. That time is coming sooner than later."

"Thank you." Bastien said gratefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoe had gotten rid of all the other zombies with a chainsaw she had found. Delphine is down in the kitchen getting ice, but she's distracted when she hears a low growl coming from outside. The immortal woman stops what she's doing and grabs a knife from the knife holder.

"Who's there?" Delphine asks.

Delphine looks out the window and one of the zombie girls from before shows up.

"Borquita!" Delphine says with surprise.

The immortal woman makes her way to the window.

"My daughter!" Delphine says.

The immortal woman then goes to the front door to let her daughter in.

"Borquita." Delphine says.

The zombie girl breathes in a low raspy tone.

"What has she done to you?" Delphine asks. "No. What have I done to you? Borquita, there must be something still inside you that knows the mother who bore you. Come back to me, child. I would make amends."

The immortal woman and the zombie girl look at one another, but after a brief moment, Borquita grabs her mother by the throat, and begins choking the living daylights out of her.

"Damn, she must really hate you." I said as I entered the foyer.

Borquita let go of her mother, and looked at me with her dead eyes. delphine struggled, but after a bit, she finally caught her breath and looked at me.

"This doesn't concern you." Delphine said rudely. "This is between me and my daughter."

I wasn't going to back down now. "Actually, it does to concern me." I said.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Queenie asks as she entered the foyer.

"Yeah, what's all the fuss about?" Madison asked.

Zoe entered the room next. "I thought I got rid of them all."

"Well, you didn't." Nan said as she also entered the foyer.

"Whoever summoned these things purposely put extra energy specifically into this one, bringing her soul back." I stated. "The only people that can kill this thing is her own mother or the one that summoned it. One of them, I could tell from the start that their soul was returned to them, but everyone was in such a panic."

"How, do you know all this?" Nan asked. "I can't hear her, and you're new here."

"Let's just say that in the rare event that something like this happens, I can connect with souls that I've experienced similar things with." I said. "I'm going to try to talk to this thing."

I began to walk forward, but Zoe tried to stop me. "Dude, are you trying t get murdered?" Zoe asked me.

"No, I'm trying to do what's right." I replied.

"And that is?" Madison asked.

"I'm going to figure out what this thing wants." I said.

I slowly made my way to the zombie girl and when I was just a few feet in front of her, Delphine moved out of the way, but she had a pleading look on her face. I looked at the Zombie girl before taking a deep breath as everyone watched me.

"Hey, you're angry." I said. "Are you angry with this woman?"

I pointed to Delphine.

"Aaarrr grrr." The zombie girl grunted in a raspy tone and nodded.

"What's she saying?" Delphine asked.

"She says that she's angry for what you did to her and her sisters." I said.

"Arrr grr arr." Borquita growled.

"She also says that she couldn't take being betrothed anymore only for you to not approve of the men you invited over." I said.

Now it all made sense. She had been betrothed and had men chosen for her. That was the one thing we had in common. We both liked being able to choose for ourselves.

"Borquita, I want to offer you a chance to tell everyone here what happened to you." I said.

The group now had a puzzled look on their face.

"Boy, how are you going to do that?" Queenie asked me.

I turned around to face Queenie, who was leaning against the wall for support. "I have some people you should all meet." I said.

Entering the foyer first is none other than Misty Day. Zoe gasped in shock.

"Misty?" Zoe asked in a stunned tone.

"So I wasn't going crazy with hearing other voices in the house." Nan said.

"Zoe, it's good to see you again." Misty said.

"Bastien, you can come in." I said.

Both Queenie and Delphine froze, but their jaws dropped when a human came into the room.

"Queenie, me and Misty got Bastien back to his former self." I announced.

The group was in awe at hearing this now. Queenie looked like she was about to faint, but she kept her balance. Delphine didn't know what to do. I turned towards Borquita, and spoke again.

"Borquita, this woman with the blonde hair will help you." I said. "Once you're restored, you can tell your side of things as well. I already promised Bastien."

The zombie girl nodded her head in approval, but Madison had doubts. "How in the hell is that going to work?" Madison asked. "She's been dead for nearly two centuries."

"Honey, it worked on Bastien, and it will work on her." Misty said. "I'll take her to the greenhouse."

Misty walked over, and we led the zombie girl out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV.

Misty has Borquita buried in a heap of mud, and she's pushing and working hard. She had asked Quincy to leave and head back to the house so that she could concentrate. After a good half an hour, coughing was heard. The person under the mud sat up, and she used her hands to get the mud from her now restored face. Her hair is now restored as well.

"W-Where am I?" The girl asks weakly.

"You're in the greenhouse." Misty replied. "Do you remember anything?"

"Y-Yeah, but it's all hazy." Borquita said. "I remember grabbing my mother by the throat and a colored man stopped it."

"That's right." Misty said. "Let's get you cleaned up first, then we'll go back over there."

Misty took a hose, and she began spraying the now fully functioning Borquita.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quincy's POV.

Me and everyone else are waiting for Misty to get back from the greenhouse. The lights were back on and everyone had their eyes glued on me, and it was making me nervous as all hell.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" I asked.

"What the hell are you going to do if that thing attacks Misty?" Queenie asked.

"You're going to be in deep shit." Madison added.

"If that girl don't bring my daughter back, I'm gonna do worse to you then what I did to Bastien." Delphine threatened.

I was about to go off on Delphine, but before I could, the door opened, and Misty came walking in, and walking behind her is a non zombie Borquita. Everyone looked stunned.

"Holy shit, it worked." Zoe said.

"I told you it would." Misty said.

"This is fucking awesome!" Queenie said.

Misty walked up to me, and we did a high five. "We make a damn good team." Misty says as she smiles.

"Hell yeah we do." I said.

Delphine approaches her now fully restored daughter, but Borquita isn't ready to accept her mother into her life. "Stay away from me, mother." Borquita said in a cold tone.

Delphine had a hurt look on her face, and she looked like she was about to cry, but her daughter wasn't finished yet.

"Mother, I don't want to hear it." Borquita says. "Here's my side of the story. Yes, I came onto Bastien all those years ago. It wasn't him forcing himself onto me. I came onto him because every man you bring over to betroth to me and my sisters, you're quick to say they're not good enough for any of us."

"I told Borquita that I belonged to someone else, but Delphine didn't want to believe it." Bastien says. "I was then brought upstairs to the attic where she did those things to change me to that beast."

"I was only doing what was best for my daughter!" Delhine yelled. "I won't tolerate niggers and whites being together."

This didn't sit well with both me nor Queenie.

"You ignorant cow." I said in anger. "While you were buried underground, blacks and whites have been mixing for decades, and you know what? I like white girls, so if you're going to live under this roof, get used to seeing it."

Borquita then turned to Bastien. "Bastien, I'm really sorry for causing you to be turned to that beast all those years ago." Borquita said.

"It's okay, Borquita." Bastien says. "I'm just happy that I was able to tell my side of things."

Bastien then turned to Queenie.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." Bastien says.

"It's okay." Queenie said.

"Aww, now what are we going to do, make sandwiches and have tea?" Madison asked

This didn't set well with Queenie. For some reason, Madison always knew how to get under Queenie's skin. "Bitch, I'll knock you out!" Queenie threatened as she raised a fist to Madison.

Nan quickly got in between them. "Hey, stop it." Nan says.

Both witches stop their fight.

"Okay, there's one more person you guys should meet." I said.

I signaled for Kaylee to come down, and she made her way into the foyer. Queenie, Madison and Nan each had shocked looks, while Zoe was confused.

"Kaylee?" Nan, Madison and Queenie asked in unison.

"Wait, you guys know her?" I asked.

"Yeah, about two weeks before you and Zoe showed up, she came here." Nan stated.

"I told you earlier that I was here before." Kaylee said.

"Well, my name's Zoe." Zoe says. "What brought you back here?"

"Her boyfriend tried to shoot her after having sex with her." Nan cut in.

Kaylee looked at the clairvoyant witch with a look of displeasure. "Excuse me?" Kaylee asked.

"Girl, how many times to we have to tell you not to get into other people's heads?" Queenie asked.

"Hey, I can't help it." Nan says.

"So, who was this guy that tried to kill you?" Madison asked. "I know people in high places that can take him out."

"His name is Seth Cunningham." Kaylee says. "At least that's what it says on the ID I stole before fleeing his house."

Kaylee pulls out the ID and shows it to everyone.

"He looks kinda cute." Madison says. "Maybe I'll call him for a fling."

"Girl, you go get an STD one of these days." Queenie says.

"You're just mad because no one wants you." Madison shot back.

Before another fight could break out, we all started to get tired.

"Um, I think with all the shit that's gone on tonight, we should get to bed." Zoe suggested.

"That's a good idea." Kyle said.

"Luke, you can sleep in me and Queenie's room." Nan said.

"Misty and Kaylee, you can have my bed and I can sleep on the floor." I said. "I'm going to have to get up early though. I'm already in some shit with Cordelia."

"What about me?" Borquita asked.

"You can sleep in me and Madison's room." Zoe offered.

"Um, ew." Madison said rudely. "Some out of style girl is not sleeping in my room."

"Madison!" Zoe said and gave her roommate a disgusted look. "She's sleeping in our room."

Madison groaned in annoyance. "Fine, but she's sleeping on your bed." Madison said.

With that, everyone went up to their rooms to go to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV.

Fiona is currently sitting by Cordelia's bedside in the hospital watching over her. The door opens, and a man with tattered clothes and burn marks enter the hospital room. Fiona doesn't look happy by seeing this man, but she's also curious as to why he looks like shit.

"Well, look who finally made it." Fiona said sarcastically.

"Hey, I was held up in traffic." Hank defended.

"Yeah? Is that why you look like you just got your ass kicked by a fire?" Fiona taunted.

"I'm here now, so you can go home." Hank says. "You can stop pretending you actually care about her."

"Now, I may not have been the mother she needed me to be, but I can smell the bullshit in your pockets even if she can't." Fiona snapped. "I begged her not to marry you. You're a loser, running around chasing after penny jobs, huh? You're one step up from the men who stand in front of Home Depot."

"At least I come home to her." Hank argued. "I've never just abandoned her."

"Cause you know she's the best you'll ever have." Fiona argued. "Thank Christ you couldn't knock her up. Can you imagine her with an infant now after you run off because you can't take the pressures of a blind wife?"

Hank now had a puzzled look. "Permanently?" Hank asked.

Tears are now forming in Hank's eyes, but Fiona isn't buying it. "Oh boy, here com the crocodile tears." Fiona says.

"No, Fiona, no, you will not do this to us." Hank said. "She hates you. You hear that, you piece of shit? I love her and she knows it. You are the one that doesn't belong here. You are the one that needs to go away!"

The heated argument is interrupted when one of the staff from the hospital enters the room. "I don't care who it is, but one of you is leaving or I'm calling security." The staff member threatened before walking out of the room.

"You have 15 minutes with her, and then I'll be back and you will disappear." Fiona said. "You can go on your own or my way. I don't care which. Although I'd prefer the latter."

Fiona then made her way out of the room to give Hank some alone time with Cordelia. Once Fiona was out of the room, Hank made his way over to his wife.

"I'm here, baby." Hank says as he reaches his hand out to his wife. "Can you feel me? I don't care what they did to you. I promise I'm never going away. I love you so much."

Hank then reaches out to grab his wife's hand, but as he does, she has the vision of him cheating on her with Kaylee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quincy's POV.

The morning sun beams into the room, waking me up as I lay on the floor of my assigned room I opened my eyes, but my vision is blurry, but after a good ten seconds, my vision cleared. I was confused as to why the hell I was on the floor, but then I looked up on the bed and saw Misty and Kaylee resting peacefully on my bed. I get a fresh pair of clothes and a quick shower before heading to the door. Before I could open it, there's a knock on the door.

"Come downstairs. Fiona wants to talk to everybody." Delphine said.

"Okay." I said.

I open the door and leave the room before heading through the hallway and downstairs. I make my way into the living room where everyone, save for Borquita, Kaylee and Misty are gathered. I took a seat next to Queenie and waited for the supreme to speak.

"Now, I've called you all down here because last night, my daughter was attacked while we were out." Fiona said.

We were all stunned to hear this.

"W-What happened?" Zoe stuttered.

"Someone blinded her with acid." Fiona stated. "The doctors couldn't save her eyesight. This means that we're all going to be helping out more around here, starting with those dead zombies in the front lawn. We're going to burn them, then bury their ashes. Let's go."

We followed instructions, and as it appears right now, I'm off the hook for what I've done. Before I can go, Fiona stopped me and Zoe.

"You two, wait a minute." Fiona said.

Me and Zoe stopped.

"Zoe, I know what you did with that chainsaw last night." Fiona said. "You've done a great deal for this coven."

"Thanks." Zoe said.

Fiona then turned her attention to me. "As for you, well you've made things very interesting." Fiona said. "I know about the two witches sleeping in your room. I'll let you talk to Delia about that though. I also know your role in restoring that former slave to his human self and restoring that zombie girl to her human self. You've also done this coven good, but good guys always finish last. Now go on and help burn those things."

With that, me and Zoe went outside to burn the bodies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV.

The Council has returned, and Fiona is now sitting before them. Penbroke isn't too happy.

"Fiona Goode, you stand before this council accused of gross neglect, malfeasance and a willful disregard for the well being of this coven." Penbroke said. "Since you arrived here, this house has been under attack from outside forces. Two young witches were attacked, one barely going unscathed, while the other within an inch of her life. The head mistress of this academy-your own daughter-lies blinded in a hospital. Given the seriousness of these events and after careful consideration, it is the grim duty of this council to demand your immediate, unconditional abdication as Supreme of this coven."

"It's nothing personal." Quentin said.

Fiona took a deep breath on hearing this news before replying. "And given that the new Supreme hasn't shown him or herself yet?" Fiona asked.

"Until such time, the coven should fall under the stewardship of this council." Pembroke said.

"How convenient." Fiona said. "She couldn't inherit the Supremacy, so she has enlisted her lapdogs to help steal it."

This statement caused Myrtle's blood to boil. "I beg your pardon." Myrtle said with a bit of anger in her voice.

Fiona now satisfied at the reaction she got out of Myrtle, she continued. "Oh, yes, you will beg, but you will not be pardoned, Myrtle Snow, not for what you have done." Fiona said.

Pembroke and Quentin both look at Myrtle with puzzled looks. "What does she mean?" Quentin asked.

"It's a trick, a gambit." Myrtle replied. "She's desperate. Well, it's not going to work, not this time. This council's decision is unanimous and final. We will not sit and listen."

Myrtle was cut off when an enraged Fiona shit up and used her powers to force Myrtle back into her chair. "You will sit!" Fiona shouted. "And you will listen. Now, it's true this coven has been under attack, but not from outside-from inside. Our enemy hides in plain sight. Walks freely among us unseen. Our enemy has a face and I have seen that face. This face has a name. Myrtle Snow.

"Outrageous lies!" Myrtle defended.

"Did you think that by destroying my daughter, you could destroy me?" Fiona accused.

"How dare you accuse me of attacking Cordelia?" Myrtle asked. "I've been more of a mother to that girl than you have ever been."

"You latched on to my daughter the minute I passed her into your care because you could never have one." Fiona accused.

"I never had children because I dedicated my life to this coven." Myrtle argued.

"The love you had for this coven and my daughter has been eclipsed by the hatred you have of me." Fiona said.

"Will you listen to her?" Myrtle asked. "Next she'll be accusing me of being the one that tried to attack Madison Montgomery."

"Well, you were here in New Orleans-at the time of her being attacked, I mean." Fiona stated.

"What is she talking about?" Pembroke asked.

"I told you, she's trying to confuse you." Myrtle said.

"You weren't already in town when Madison was almost killed, were you?" Pembroke asked. "Surely you would have told us that."

Myrtle was shaking with pure rage right now, but she didn't catch a break when Fiona threw out her next question.

"Who is Jennifer Wooley?" Fiona asked.

"I'm sure I don't know." Myrtle said.

"Jennifer Wooley is the Veronica Lake character in the movie I married a witch." Quentin said.

"Jennifer Wooley also happens to be the witless alias Myrtle used as a resident at the Chat Noire Motel." Fiona said. "She has been here all these weeks. Planning this coup."

"She's twisting everything!" Myrtle shouted.

"So, it's true?" Pembroke asked. "You've been living here under a false name?"

Then it finally happened. Myrtle cracked. "She had to be stopped!" Myrtle blurted out.

"Is that a confession?" Pembroke asked.

"No! I confess to nothing!" Myrtle said.

"I don't need a confession." Fiona said. "You have been caught red handed."

Fiona forcefully grabs Myrtle's wrist.

"You're hurting me!" Myrtle shouted.

"I'll do more than hurt you!" Fiona shot back. "I will have justice. The same acid that disficgured my daughter did this."

Fiona shows the red marks on Myrtle's hand. Quentin and Pembroke were appauled at what they saw.

"Myrtle Snow, have you anything to say in your own defense?" Pembroke asked.

"You know what she is." Myrtle said. "Who would you believe?"

"You give us no choice." Pembroke said. "Burn the witch."

"Seconded." Quentin said.

"The decision of this council is unanimous and final." Fiona taunted.

"No need to bind me." Myrtle said. "I shall not resist. Why would I? I've been swimming against the tide my whole life. Look where it got me. I'm used to being an outcast. The freak. Until I found my place in this coven. I thought I'd come home. But I was wrong. I go proudly to the flame. Go ahead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quincy's POV.

We are all wearing black, and we are walking to the stake. We had just gotten word that Myrtle was the one that apparently blinded Cordelia and tried to attack Madison. I honestly didn't know what to believe, but hey, it wasn't my place to argue. Zoe couldn't even believe it.

"This is just a joke, right?" Zoe asked. "We're not actually burning her."

"You don't mess with a Supreme." Queenie replied.

"I think I'm going to have to agree with Queenie on this one." Nan said.

"For once, we're all on the same page." Madison says.

"I know I'd hate to piss her off again." I said.

Kaylee and Misty stayed back at the academy with Bastien, Borquita and Delphine to keep watch on the house. We reached the stake, and Myrtle proudly made her way over to the wooden pole and allowed the coven security team tie her up with a thick rope. Another security guard came and began throwing lighter fluid on her. Fiona was just standing off in the distance with a big grin on her face as she's smoking a cigarette. When the security was done, Fiona approached her enemy.

"Any last words?" Fiona asked.

"You're all a bunch of little toads in a pot that Fiona is slowly bringing to a boil." Myrtle said. "You won't even feel it until it's too late. I'd rather burn then boil."

Then, with one flick of the wrist, Fiona tosses her cigarette at Myrtle, setting her ablaze. We all look on as the witch screams loudly from agony. I went numb at the site. This was the first time I've actually seen a live murder of a living being, not counting those zombie things from the previous night.

 **That's it for chapter 6.**

 **I was going to get this chapter out earlier today, but my phone was being cheap.**

 **I added the element of Borquita not being able to be killed by anyone other than her mom or Marie because in the show, Queenie kept using her voodoo to attack the zombie Borquita, but she wouldn't go down, but one stab with a knife from her own mother did the trick. I also added that Marie put more energy into Borquita because I did notice that once Borquita went down at the hands of Delphine, Marie felt the surge of pain.**

 **Bye for now.**


	8. Cordelia Returns

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

 **First off, I know I haven't updated this thing since early February and this was suppose to come out much sooner, but as some of you know, I lost my motivation and didn't feel like writing for awhile. Well, I've been writing again for a few weeks now and I'm finally back to writing this.**

 **Fair warning, due to several changes in this story from the actual show, this chapter will be done mostly from scratch with very little events from the actual show.**

 **Chapter 7. Cordelia Returns**

 **Normal POV.**

Sitting at the dining room table is Kaylee, Misty, Kyle, Luke and Bastien. They are all eating sandwiches that were served by Spalding and Delphine.

"Man, things just keep getting weirder and weirder around here." Luke says. "My mom will kill me when she finds out I'm not at home."

Kyle looked in Luke's direction. "I take it you have a strict curfew?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, I have a 9 o'clock curfew." Luke stated. "Whenever I miss it, she punishes me pretty badly."

Kyle cringed when Luke said that last part. He remembered the things his mom did whenever he didn't do what she wanted.

"Why don't you just run away?" Kaylee suggested. "I couldn't live under strict rules like that."

"I love my mom, and I know she means well." Luke said. "Ever I don't know how she'd handle being on her own."

"Doesn't she belong to someone?" Bastien asked.

"No, my dad left her for one of her friends in her book club." Luke said. "Truth be told, I can't blame him in some ways. She wasn't younger or prettier, she just had a better personality."

"Well, she sure sounds like a handful." Misty said. "So, what do you guys want to do after we eat?"

"I need to head home after this." Luke said. "My mom's probably having a meltdown looking for me now."

"They left the car belonging to the academy behind." Kyle said. "We could go for a drive and then you can go home to see your mom."

"Not only that, wouldn't you want to say bye to Nan first?" Bastien asked.

Luke frowned upon hearing Nan's name being mentioned. "Oh man, she never got to try the cookies I brought over last night, due to all the commotion." Luke said.

"Luke, we'll vouch for you if your mom comes looking for you." Kyle said. "I also remembered, I was going to take Zoe out today."

Kaylee now had a glum look on her face with hearing all this, which didn't go unnoticed by Misty. "Kaylee, don't feel bad." Misty said. "I'm not taken either."

"What about that colored guy that helped me?" Borquita asked. "You two would look good together."

Misty's cheeks turned beet red from embarrassment. "W-We're j-just friends." Misty stuttered.

"But you like him." Kaylee teased. "He's harmless. I checked his room for any weapons."

"Couldn't he attack with that white stick?" Borquita asked.

"It's called a cane." Kaylee said. "People with low vision like him use one."

"So that means Cordelia will have one." Kyle said.

"Yeah." Misty said.

The group continues eating and Delphine comes into the dining room. She gives her daughter a disgusted look. "Borquita, set up straight." Delphine ordered. "No man ain't gonna want to be with you if you sit improper."

Borquita had an annoyed look on her face, and she didn't listen to her. This didn't sit well with her immortal mother, and she got right in Borquita's face.

"Now you listen to me." Delphine said with authority in her voice. "I'm still your mother, and I'm the only one that can kill you right here. Set up straight."

With fear in her eyes, Borquita sat up straight, but glared at her immortal mother. Luke's mind was going like crazy now. "I don't know whether to be scared of her or my own mother." Luke said.

"I'd be more scared of Delphine." Kyle said. "All she has to do is knock you down and sit on you."

"Kyle, don't make me stuff shit in your mouth." Delphine threatened.

"She'll actually do it." Borquita says.

Mealtime went by without a hitch, and Delphine made Borquita help with cleanup. Luke ended up leaving to head back home after hearing what Delphine was capable of.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the hair salon, Marie is in her private room where she does her spells, and she does not look happy at all. Cora comes into the room with a concerned look on her face.

"Marie, you've been in here all morning." Cora said. "What's wrong?"

Marie glared at her friend and co-worker. "Cora, don't come up in here asking stupid questions you know the answer to." Marie said with venom in her voice.

Cora backed away a few steps in fear. One thing Cora had learned over the years, don't make my boss angrier than she already is.

"I-I'm sorry." Cora stuttered in fear.

Marie took a deep breath and looked at her friend. "I'm sorry." Marie said. "That witch house just has some real power now."

Cora breathed out a sigh of relief, but she was hesitant to speak.

"Cora, what's on your mind?" Marie asked her friend. "You came in here for a reason."

Cora took a few quick deep breaths before replying to her boss/friend. "I got word that a black male witch and a white witch changed Bastien back into a human." Cora said.

Marie nearly fainted upon hearing this news, but Cora wasn't done yet.

"That's not all." Cora said. "That same man and witch brought back that immortal fat ass's daughter from being a zombie. It's like he knew that you put more effort into her oldest daughter."

Marie was beside herself now. First, her plan to eliminate the white witches failed, then her lover is restored and the oldest daughter of one of her worst enemies is also restored.

"Cora, it looks like we're going to have to put more pressure on our little witch hunter we hired." Marie said.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Quincy's POV**

After burning Myrtle at the stake, we made our way back to the academy. No one said a word to each other, due to most of us still being in pure shock at seeing that woman being burned alive before our very eyes. Fiona used her powers to open the gate that leads to the house and we followed her through. Once we reached the academy, Zoe was the first to enter the house. Everyone else followed suit. As we neared the front door, I glanced to my right to see an irate Joan Ramsey pacing back and forth. 'That bitch should've taken my advice when she came over to bring that bible.' I thought to myself.

Once we were all in the house, Delphine was in the kitchen cleaning up, Kaylee was busy talking to both Misty and Bastien and Kyle was talking to Luke. I proceeded to go upstairs, but Misty saw me out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey, you're back," Misty said with excitement in her voice as she walked over to me. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. "I'm going to go upstairs and get changed."

I made my way through the dining room and up the stairs to get changed into regular street clothes.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Normal POV**

Madison and Zoe are currently in their room, and they've changed into normal street clothes. Madison had a look of disgust on her face as she saw a pile of clothes that Borquita had barrowed from when she stayed in the room with the two the previous night.

"Yuck, get this shit off my bed," Madison said with an annoyed tone as she tossed the shirt and pants to the ground. "Stupid bitch needs to learn the meaning of one night only."

This didn't sit well with Zoe. "Hey, give her a break," Zoe defended. "Do you have to be such a bitch all the time?"

Madison crossed her arms and gave Zoe her bitch face before replying. "Um, yeah, I do," Madison said in her stuck up tone. "If you want to play Little Miss Saint, then why don't you offer your bed up to her."

"You know, we just got back from watching Fiona burn a witch alive because of someone making an attempt on your life," Zoe stated. "So if I were you, I'd stop with this high and mighty shit."

Madison made her way over to Zoe's side of the room and had a challenging look on her face. "Or what?" Madison taunted. "Are you going to slit my throat? You'll just end up like that old four-eyed redheaded hag if you try anything."

Before the argument could escalate, a crashing sound came from Madison's closet, causing both girls to jump at the sudden noise.

"What the hell was that?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know." Madison replied. "I'm just as clueless as you."

"Well, go see what it is." Zoe said with a bit of fear in her voice.

Madison, with her usual air of confidence, made her way over to her closet area and opened the door. She gasped at what she saw. Zoe had slowly made her way over to Madison's part of the room to see what was going on. Zoe was just as stunned as Madison.

"Holy shit." Zoe said.

On the floor of Madison's closet was a spirit board.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Quincy's POV**

Everyone else was currently upstairs, save for me, Delphine and Kyle. Fiona was upstairs waiting for Cordelia to come back. I had decided to let Misty and Kaylee have some alone time in my room. Bastien and Luke were in Nan's room hanging out. While I was sitting and playing on my phone, I heard a knock at the door. I decided to get up and answer it. When I reached the door, I looked out the peephole to find an irate Joan Ramsey standing on the other side.

"LUKE, ARE YOU IN THERE?!" Joan shouted from the other side as she stated pounding on the door. "YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE US LATE FOR BIBLE STUDY!"

At that moment, an idea popped into my head. I opened the door before she could pound on the door again, making her stop in mid motion.

"Where's my son?" Joan demanded with obvious anger in her voice.

"He said that he'd meet you at church," I lied. "He said that he wanted to go for a walk."

Unfortunately for me, the woman didn't believe me. "Let me in, right now," Joan demanded. "I want my son home, right now!"

Kyle made his way to the door to see what was going on. "Who's at the door?" Kyle asked.

"My name's Joan Ramsey," Joan stated. "I believe my son is here."

"I'm afraid I don't know who your son is," Kyle lied. "I've honestly never seen you before, so chances are, I've never met your son."

The woman seemed to actually buy it. It was true. Kyle had never seen Joan and vice versa.

"Well, you seem like a nice young man," Joan stated as she glared at me before turning her attention back to Kyle. "If you see a young man, dark brown hair about your height, please send him my way."

"Yes ma'am." Kyle said.

Joan turned around to leave and go back over to her house, but I wasn't quite done with that cranky woman just yet.

"Thanks again for the toilet paper!" I shouted. "Your garden makes a damn good pisser, too."

The always frustrated Joan glared at me, but before she could say anything more, I shut the door in her face and locked it. Kyle looked at me with a weird look.

"What do you mean toilet paper?" Kyle asked.

"Let's just say that before you got here, that woman came over hear and brought a bible," I explained. "Earlier that day, Nan and Madison went over there to meet Luke, but things went south from there."

"I see," Kyle said. "But why are you messing with the woman?"

"Because, I like seeing her get mad," I replied. "I'm not afraid of some annoying bible thumper. Anyway, I'm going back into the living room."

I then proceeded to make my way back into the living room, but Kyle stopped me. "Wait," Kyle said. "How come you're not upstairs hanging out with Misty? You've been acting weird since you and the others got back."

"Kyle, it's noting," I said. "I just want to be down here for a bit."

"Okay." Kyle said. "I'm going to go see what Zoe's up to."

Kyle walked by me to head upstairs and I went to the living room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two hours had passed, and I was starting to get bored, but before I could decide on what to do next, I heard two sets of footsteps and the tapping of a white cane against the wooden floors. Cordelia was back, but who was she with.

I looked up from my phone, and the moment I did, I was in total shock.

"Holy shit, you're that Seth Cunningham!" I said as I got a good look at the man standing next to a blinded Cordelia.

The moment I said this, the mood of the room changed big time. The man standing next to Cordelia had a stunned expression on his face and Cordelia looked like she wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

 **That's it for this chapter.**

 **I was going to do the whole Axeman thing this chapter, but I wanted to get this chapter out since I haven't uploaded this thing in forever.**

 **Next chapter will be the Axeman stuff, along with the Hank Foxx a.k.a Seth Cunningham stuff.**

 **Lastly, thanks NotMarge for being super patient on an update for this story.**

 **Bye for now.**


	9. The Axeman Cometh AU: Part 1

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

 **I initially posted this awhile ago, but I've decided to make this all one chapter.**

 **Finally, after several chapters and a shit ton of waiting, the shippings will finally beign in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 8 The Axeman Cometh AU:**

 **Quincy's POV**

After identifying the man with Cordelia, the mood of the room had changed. Cordelia had a look on her face that said that she wanted answers, while the man with Cordelia had a stunned, but slightly scared expression. The wheels were turning in his head, and after a moment, he composed himself.

"Cordelia, baby, I think that man might be mistaking me for someone else," Seth said. "Come on, let's get you upstairs."

"I can get up the stairs on my own, thank you." Cordelia said.

The moment the two started making their way towards the stairs, I knew I had to warm my 'guests' of what was going on. I quickly got up and ran up the stairs to my room.

I entered the room panting as I quickly shut the door. Misty walked over to me with a worried look on her face.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Misty asked. "You look like you just got done running away from a hoard of angry bears."

I sat down on the chair in my room to catch my breath. I looked over to Kaylee, who was doing something on her phone.

"Kaylee." I called in an urgent hushed tone.

The redheaded witch turned her attention away from what she was doing and walked over to me and Misty. "What is it?" Kaylee asked.

"Cordelia just got home," I replied. "But that Seth Cunningham guy that tried to kill you knows her somehow. When he entered the place, I identified him, and his facial expression changed to shock."

Kaylee had a look of horror on her face. The man that had tried to kill her was in the house. Misty also had a look of concern.

"What do you suppose we do?" Misty asked.

"Well, I think the best way is to just be straight up with Cordelia," I replied. "But I am going to listen in on what's about to transpire in that room."

Kaylee and Misty stood up.

"This concerns me, too," Kaylee said. "I'd also like to know what's going to happen."

"Count me in." Misty said.

Me, Misty and Kaylee made out way to the door, but my right hand brushed against Misty's thigh, causing the swamp girl to let out a giggle.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Normal POV**

Fiona was busy sitting on Cordelia's bed, and awaiting her arrival. The reigning supreme appeared to be deep in thought. The door opened, taking Fiona out of her thoughts. The sound of a white cane tapping against the wood flooring was accompanied by Cordelia walking into the room with 'Hank' following close behind.

"She made it up the stairs all on her own." Hank said.

"Of course she did," Fiona said. "She's tough. She's a survivor."

Cordelia, not liking that both Hank and her mother were talking as if she wasn't in the room, decided to intervene. "She's right here." Cordelia said.

Hank shut the door behind him. Cordelia didn't seem too happy about something.

"Why are there roses in here?" Cordelia asked.

"Why, I thought you might enjoy them," Fiona said. "They're the very last of your heirlooms."

"Roses pull in love and romance," Cordelia said. "That's not what I'm looking for right now. I need chrysanthemums. All kinds of them, for strength and protection."

Hank took that moment to approach his wife. "The doctor said, uh, bed rest for at least a week." Hank said.

Hank touched Cordelia's arm, causing her to gasp in shock. She had just had a vison of Hank cheating on her with a redheaded woman. Cordelia was breathing heavily now as she forcefully jerked her arm away from Hank. Cordelia now had a look on her face that could kill.

"Who is she?" Cordelia demanded.

Hank didn't respond right away, and it didn't sit well with Cordelia.

"Who is the redhead?!" Cordelia shouted.

Hank backed up from Cordelia's surprise shout.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, baby," Hank trailed off. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Cordelia wasn't buying it at all. "Enough bullshit!" Cordelia yelled. "Anything else you want to tell me now, Hank? Or should I say, Seth? Because I will see it sooner or later."

Cordelia took a deep breath and made her way over to another part of the room to get away from her cheating husband.

"I had to go blind to see things about you I couldn't see before." Cordelia said. "A bad cosmic joke. It's a different kind of clarity, an absolute clarity I've never had. The images almost vibrate with light."

"Thank Christ she's finally got your number." Fiona said.

"She's high as a kite," Hank argued. "Do you know what they gave her before we left the hospital?"

"I'm high alright, but it's not the drugs, and rest assured, you will be accountable for every single betrayal, no matter how deep you think your secrets are buried," Cordelia argued back. "Now get out of here. Get out!"

"Baby," Hank pleaded. "You're my…you're my heart."

Fiona used her powers to open the door. "I'd get out while you still can, jug head." Fiona said.

Hank, now knowing that the battle was lost, decided to leave the room. Fiona used her powers to shut the door behind him. Cordelia then made her way over to her bed to sit down and calm her nerves.

"I wanted to sever his arms and throw him out the window," Cordelia said with a bit of anger still in her voice. "I had to stop myself."

"You've been given the Sight." Fiona said.

Cordelia proceeded to take her robe off. "It comes in bits and pieces."

Fiona approached her daughter. "It's the greatest gift to have," Fiona said. "But it's also the hardest one to live with. Let me help you."

Fiona touched Cordelia, and like with Hank, she saw an event that had occurred. That event was the burning of Myrtle Snow at the stake.

Cordelia was now sobbing after seeing the vision.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cordelia sobbed.

"What? What? What did you see?" Fiona asked.

"Auntie Myrtle." Cordelia replied.

"I wanted to tell you, Delia, but you were in so much pain, and I didn't want to add to it." Fiona lied.

"Burned at the stake." Cordelia said.

"Yes," Fiona said. "For what she did to you, yes."

"No," Cordelia said, not believing her mother. "That cannot be."

"I think it's best if I leave you alone for awhile," Fiona said. "I'll ask Delphine or Kyle to come check on you."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Quincy's POV**

Me, Kaylee and Misty had heard the whole conversation in the room. The three of us had hid behind the corner and saw Hank run out of the room. Once the whole ordeal was over, Kaylee had a look of guilt as we went back to my room.

"I'm so stupid," Kaylee said, blaming herself. "All I wanted to do was find a husband and eat at Emeril's Restaurant. I can't stay here any longer."

"I agree," Misty said. "I'm going to ask Kyle to take me back to the swamp. You can come with me, Kaylee."

Me, Misty and Kaylee left the room and went to find Kyle downstairs. He was hanging out with Luke, Nan and Zoe.

"Kyle," Misty called out. "Do you think you can drive me and Kaylee to the swamp? I don't want to be here anymore."

"Actually, I was just about to take Zoe, Nan and Luke out," Kyle said. "We can drop you off afterwards."

Kaylee seemed more interested in going now. "Do you think Bastien can come, too?" Kaylee asked. "We were hanging out earlier, and he's cool."

"Sure." Kyle said.

"I'll go get him," Luke said. "I'll be back in a bit."

Luke left the room to get Bastien, and a few minutes later, the former half bull and half man came into the room. Kaylee walked up to the immortal man.

"Hey, would you like to go on a trip with us?" Kaylee asked. "I'd like some company."

Bastien was a bit hesitant, but agreed. I then turned to Misty.

"Hey, I know this is sudden, but you want to hang out?" I asked the swamp girl. "I haven't been the best guest, and I'd like to spend more time with you."

Everyone in the room turned their attention to me, and I wanted to bang my head against the wall with all the prying eyes on me. The feeling went away when a huge smile crept onto Misty's beautiful face.

"Yeah, I do." Misty replied.

Everyone in the room was happy for me, and after getting everything situated, we left the house to go on our quadruple date.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Normal POV**

Madison, Queenie, Borquita and Delphine were watching the whole scene from one of the other rooms. Delphine had a scowl on her face.

"Damn niggers," Delphine said with her voice laced with venom. "What has this world come to? Colored bastards and white people."

"I'm happy for them, mother," Borquita said, sticking up for the people that had just left. "I'm happy for Bastien."

This didn't sit well with Delphine at all. "Shut your mouth, talking like that," Delphine demanded angrily. "You know damn well I ain't raise you like that."

"Geez, calm down, old bag," Madison said. "This is 2013, not 1750."

"For once, I actually agree with you, Madison," Queenie said. "You still have a lot to learn."

The conversation was interrupted by the footsteps of Fiona.

"Delphine, Cordelia's in her room," Fiona stated. "I'm going to need for you to check on her from time to time. I have to get ready for my outing tonight."

With that, Fiona walked back upstairs with her usual air of confidence.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Quincy's POV**

The group was piled into the car, and they were using the station wagon. Kyle and Zoe had the front seats, Nan and Luke had the middle seats and Me, Misty, Kaylee and Bastien were in the back. It took a bit to get Bastien to get into the car, due to him never riding in a motor vehicle before. There were some things that he still needed to adjust to.

Kyle started the car, and we began to drive off from the academy. Misty had a look of relief on her face once we were away from the academy. Once we were on the road, the silence in the car finally ended.

"Kyle, where are we going?" Zoe asked.

"I thought you guys might like to go to a festival," Kyle replied. "Seeing as not all of us have a car, we can go to a place that's big enough for us to separate and do our own thing."

"My mom's going to be so mad," Luke said. "I'm not looking forward to going home."

"We'll just say that you went to church." I said.

Kyle snickered at my suggestion before shaking his head. "Dude, that woman hates you," Kyle stated. "She already didn't believe you when you told her that Luke wasn't around. Besides, I don't think you should even go near her, after shouting out that you pissed in her garden."

The whole car busted out laughing at what Kyle just revealed. Zoe turned around with a skeptical look on her face. "You didn't." Zoe said.

"Oh, I did." I replied.

"She's having a fit now as we speak," Nan said. "She's planning on pressing charges."

Misty turned to me, and had a look of concern on her face. She laughed a bit at what I did to Joan.

"Listen, I know you don't like that lady," Misty said. "But can you stop? I don't want today to be the last time we hang out."

"Misty, I'll try." I said.

"He really will try." Nan said, getting into my head.

I glared up at Nan. "Hey, how the hell did you get into my head?" I asked. "You weren't able to do so in the past."

"I'm not telling," Nan said. "My mouth is zipped."

Kaylee had been awfully quiet during the car ride. Just when I was about to ask if she was alright, she spoke up. "Hey, does any one of you play fantasy football?" Kaylee asked.

"I don't," Kyle replied. "My mom used to, but she ended up breaking a t.v when the players she picked didn't perform to her expectations."

"I watch football regularly, but I've never actually played it," I replied. "Do you win usually?"

"I usually break even when I play," Kaylee said. "Last week, I had Drew Brees, Adrien Peterson, Jordy Nelson and J.J Watt."

Nan, Misty and Zoe were completely clueless as to what Kaylee was talking about, but Bastien, even though he was completely clueless as to what she was talking about, actually showed interest.

"How is this football played?" Bastien asked.

"Here, let me show you." Kaylee said as she pulled out her phone.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Normal POV**

Back at the academy, Cordelia had just stopped crying from finding out about the death of Myrtle. Cordelia had taken her hair out of the ponytail that it was in earlier. There was a knock on the door, causing the head mistress to jump. She took a deep breath before responding.

"It's open." Cordelia said.

The door opened and Delphine stepped into the room.

"Ms. Cordelia, is there anything you need?" Delphine asked.

"No, thank you." Cordelia said in a sad tone.

"Okay," Delphine said. "If you change your mind, just holler."

Delphine left the room and shut the door behind her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With both Delphine and Fiona out of sight, Madison pulls out the spirit board that she found in her and Zoe's room. Just when she was about to start playing with it, Queenie barged in on her.

"Girl, what are you doing?" Queenie asked. "And where did you get that spirit board?"

"I found it in me and Zoe's room," Madison said. "I'm going to see how this thing works."

"Girl, those spirit boards are not just toys," Queenie warned. "My grandmother thought that they were cool, too. But her face got burned off."

Madison just chuckled at Queenie's warning. "Queenie, relax," Madison said. "I'm just going to ask the thing a few questions and be done with it."

Queenie groaned loudly in annoyance. "Fine, but if anything bad happens, it's on you." Queenie said before walking out of the room in a huff.

Madison got into a comfortable position after Queenie left. "Well, now that killjoy is gone, let's test this thing out."

Madison put her hands on the planchette and crossed her right leg over her left.

"Hello." Madison said to the board with confidence.

The glass indicator began to move, and the indicator first landed on the letter 'H' then on the letter 'I'.

"I have some questions," Madison said. "First question. Who are you?"

The indicator moved again, and it first landed on 'A' then 'X' 'E' 'M' 'A' 'N'.

Madison chuckled at the name of the spirit that she was talking to. "Axeman?" Madison asked. "That's a crock of shit."

The planchette began to move rapidly, indicating that the spirit was angered by Madison's taunting.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." Madison said.

The indicator stopped it's moving.

"Okay, next question," Madison said. "Who killed you?"

The indicator spelled out 'Y.O.U'.

"Am I the next supreme?" Madison asked.

The spirit didn't respond, so Madison tried something else.

"I'll give you anything you want, if you answer my question." Madison bribed in her seductive tone.

'R' 'E' 'L' 'E' 'A' 'S' 'E'. The indicator spelled.

Madison, being the sexual person she was, thought it meant something else. "Well, I don't necessarily fuck dead people," Madison said. "But if you're cute, I might give you a handjob."

With that, Madison ended the connection with the spirit board and got up from where she was sitting.

"What a waste," Madison complained. "Probably has a two inch dick anyway."

Madison left the room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Quincy's POV**

We arrived at a festival, but there weren't a whole lot of people there. There were rides, food vendors and there was music playing.

"I wonder why there's no a lot of people here," Zoe wondered. "Usually people are eager to go to festivals."

"It is the day after Halloween," Kaylee stated. "Grownups are probably hung over, while kids are most likely at home sitting in front of their computer with their bags of candy next to them."

"That makes sense, I guess," I said. "I guess it beats being in a long ass line."

We approached the entrance to the festival. We were then approached by a man with thinning brown hair, pale skin and green eyes. The man stood at about 5'6, scrawny and he was wearing a gray New Orleans Saints t-shirt and black jeans. The man was also carrying a large clear bag that contained little baggies of candy corn.

"Welcome to the festival," The man greeted in a nasally voice. "Have some candy."

Before any of us could reject, the man bent down and brought out eight little baggies of the candy corn.

"Um, no thanks," Kyle said politely. "We're not interested."

The man looked like he was about to cry, but he persisted with giving us the candy corn anyway. We took the candy out of pity, so that the guy would leave us alone. Once that guy was out of sight, I sighed in relief.

"I hate candy corn," I said. "Whoever made this shit needs to be hit upside the head."

Kaylee just laughed at me. "I know, right?" Kaylee said. "I used to love getting candy when I was a little girl, but I always tossed my candy corn out the window when I got home."

Bastien, being the only one who had never even heard of candy corn, looked at the little baggy with innocent curious eyes. The immortal former half bull opened the bag before digging in and popping one of the pieces of orange, yellow and white candy into his mouth. Upon biting into it, Bastien's face contorted in disgust before spitting the candy onto the grass. We all got a good laugh at Bastien's expense.

"As sheltered as I am, even I know that candy corn sucks." Luke stated.

"Hey, let's play a little game," I suggested as I pulled out a little bowl. "Let's see who can spit a piece of candy corn the farthest out of the eight of us. The loser has to collect all eight pieces off the ground, place them into this bowl and eat all eight pieces."

Nan, Misty, Zoe and Kaylee scrounged their faces in disgust at hearing this game. Misty glared at me. "Quincy, I like you, but there's no way in hell I'm eating a piece of candy that came out of someone else's mouth." Misty stated firmly.

"Your idea of a game sucks," Nan added. "Besides, I hate candy corn."

"I'm up for the challenge," Kyle stated. "Good thinking, Quincy."

"I'm in as well," Luke said. "I've always wanted to play a game like this."

"As gross as it sounds, I'm in as well," Kaylee stated. "I know it won't be me that has to eat the candy corn."

Zoe, now showing an interest, gave Kaylee a determined look. "Then we'll have to see about that, won't we?" Zoe asked. "I have an idea."

We all turned our attention to Zoe.

"Since five of the eight of us have powers, no powers allowed in this challenge." Zoe stated.

We agreed to Zoe's terms.

"Then it's settled," Nan said. "I'm in."

"Count me in as well," Misty said with determination in her accented voice before turning to me. "And since you're the genius that came up with the game, why don't you go first."

All eyes turned on me after Misty said this. I just let out a little sigh before turning to an open field and popping the piece of candy corn into my mouth. I knew that I couldn't use any of my powers. But at the same time, I was going first, so I had to hope that someone going after me would do worse than me. I brought my head back and spat the piece of candy corn as far as I could. My piece landed a good fourteen in a half feet from where I was standing.

"Okay, miss confident," I said as I faced Misty. "Let's see what you can do."

Misty just nodded, grabbed a piece of candy corn from her bag and placed it into her mouth. She brought her head back and spat as far as she could. Her piece of candy corn landed fifteen feet, beating my piece by half an inch. Now, I was nervous.

"Not so confident now, are you?" Misty asked.

"Six others still have to go," I said. "So I'm not worried."

Next up was Kyle. Kyle's piece landed at an even fourteen feet, taking me out of last place. Next came Nan, who surprisingly spat the farthest, putting her in first place with seventeen feet. This went on until it came down to Luke. At the moment, Basten was in last place.

"Come on, Luke!" Nan cheered.

Luke put the piece of candy corn into his mouth, and he immediately spat it out, getting himself into last place.

"Well, it looks like you lose, Luke," I said. "Enjoy your candy. But you might want to brush and use lots of mouthwash before kissing Nan."

"Shut up, Quincy!" Nan shouted in my direction.

Luke, in shame, took the bowl, collected the eight pieces of candy corn and as we watched, he ate all eight of them like a man. We all applauded Luke on his bravery.

"Way to go, Luke," I said. "I'll be honest with you. Had it been me that lost, I would've thrown up trying to eat that stuff."

The girls were getting restless. "Okay, I think we've stood around long enough," Zoe said before turning to Kyle. "I want to spend some alone time with Kyle."

Kyle turned to his girlfriend and nodded. "That's a good idea," Kyle said. "Let's meet back here in a few hours."

With that, Zoe and Kyle walked deeper into the festival. Shortly after, me and Misty went off on our own, followed by Nan and Luke. Then finally, Kaylee and Bastien.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Normal POV**

At Marie LeVeau's hair salon, Hank is standing before Marie herself, and he's not happy. Marie doesn't look happy herself.

"You risk an awful lot coming here, you know that." Marie stated in a warning tone as she glared at Hank.

"Well you didn't give me much of a choice," Hank argued right back. "An acid attack? Was that suppose to speed things along? You just made my job more complicated."

Marie, now very annoyed with Hank's accusations of blinding his wife, held in her anger as best as she could before addressing the matter. "You think I did that?" Marie asked. "If I wanted to blind your little wifey, I wouldn't have to leave my room."

"Well, something's happened," Hank stated. "She's acquired some kind of second sight. She's starting to see things. We have to do something."

Hank's voice was raising and he was pacing around the room with his fists clenched now.

Marie gave Hank a weird look. "We?" Marie asked. "I believe I already did everything on my end. I thought I hired a professional witch hunter. Coming here in the light of day. You've been in that house for six years, and for what?"

"Access," Hank replied. "You stated to me that you wanted more than just the witches of the academy. You wanted all the descendants of Salem. That's what I've been giving you."

Marie shook her head at Hank. "You haven't been giving me a damn thing as of late," Marie stated as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Don't think that I don't moniter what the hell is going on, because I do. That redhead bitch that got away from you is all over my Bastien as we speak. Where was your professional skills when dealing with her?"

"Hey, my gun got jammed!" Hank shouted in anger at the Voodoo Queen. "The bitch set me on fire. What the hell was I suppose to do? Now some guy, who I think works at the damn academy knows my real name."

Marie put a finger on her chin. "Well then, Mr. Witch Hunter, bring me my Bastien and that man," Marie ordered. "I want you to also bring those white bitches they're with. Then, you go back to that witch house and burn it down. You do it quick. Now get the hell out of my sight!"

With that, Hank left.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **With Kyle and Zoe:**

Kyle and Zoe were busy playing some games. The two were currently playing a game where you get three tries to knock down a set of ten bottles for a prize.

"What are you trying to win, Zoe?" Kyle asked.

"Nothing," Zoe replied. "All these stuffed animals are for little kids."

Right when they said that, a little girl with light skin, green eyes and light brown hair came running towards the game that Kyle and Zoe were playing. An older woman with the same eye and hair color as the little girl came running towards the girl. "Sam, slow down," The woman scolded her daughter. "I don't want you to get lost."

"But I want that Minnie Mouse, mommy!" The little girl said with excitement in her voice as she pointed to the large Minnie Mouse stuffed animal.

"Sam, you know you're too short to play those games," The mother stated. "I'll buy you a Minnie Mouse some other time."

Tears started to well up in the girl's eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by Kyle, so he approached the girl and her mother. "Hey, I can win your daughter that Minnie Mouse," Kyle offered. "My name's Kyle, and this is Zoe, my girlfriend."

The mother smiled at Kyle. "My name's Stacy, and this is Samantha, my four year old daughter," The woman named Stacy said. "We'd hat to burden you on your date."

Zoe shook her head no. "No ma'am, you're not burdening us," Zoe stated and gave the mother a smile. "I'm not very interested in the prizes here, anyway."

"The game's already paid for, so I'll gladly win it for you." Kyle said.

With that, Kyle took the ball, aimed it before bringing back his arm and chucking the ball at the bottles, knocking them all down in one try. This brought joy to the four year old Sam.

"Yay!" Sam cheered.

The man behind the counter grabbed the four foot Minnie Mouse stuffed animal and handed it to Sam's mother. The mother took it, but she nudged her daughter. "What do you say, Sam?" Stacy asked.

"Thank you." Sam said gratefully.

"It was nice meeting the both of you," Stacy said. "You both have a good day."

With that, the parent and daughter left.

"That was very nice of you, Kyle," Zoe said. "Always the charitable one."

"I like helping people, and you know that," Kyle said. "Anyway, let's go find something else to do. That game sucked."

Kyle and Zoe found another game. This one was a hand dart game.

"I bet I can beat you at this game," Zoe said. "I love playing darts."

"Bring it on, Benson." Kyle said.

 **That's it for this chapter.**

 **I would've made this chapter a shit ton longer, but two nights ago, my power went out from a really bad thunderstorm, and I've been without power since, due to it being the weekend. So I have to use my electronics sparingly. I just wanted to at least get one of the four dates started this chapter. Next chapter, I'll finish up on Zoe and Kyle's first part of alone time, do the other three dates and finish the Axeman stuff.**

 **Lastly, thanks NotMarge for your loyalty. I really do appreciate your reviews.**

 **Bye for now.**


	10. The Axeman Cometh AU: Pt 2

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here.**

 **Yup, it's been over five months since I last touched this story, wow. Well, I now have the motivation to write another chapter after another long ass wait.\**

 **Chapter 9 The Axeman Cometh AU: Part 2**

* * *

Kyle and Zoe were now set up to play some darts against each other after Kyle won that little girl a prize. Both of them stared down at each other.

"Bring it on, Benson," Kyle said. "I bet you don't even hit the area."

Zoe looked back at Kyle. "Let's make a bet," she challenged. "If I get closest to the bullseye before you do, you have to dress up as a pony and sing the My Little Pony theme song in a high pitched voice while standing on all fours."

Kyle got a cocky grin on his face. "And when I beat you, you're going to drink room temperature milk out of Madison's shoe." He said and folded his arms.

Both Zoe and Kyle shook hands before the former took the first dart. She focused and took a deep breath before finally throwing the dart. She hit the part four spaces away from the bullseye. Kyle laughed at his girlfriend.

"Is that all you got?" Kyle asked.

Zoe just laughed at Kyle. "Get your lungs ready, pretty boy," she replied. "I'm not done, yet."

Zoe took another dart and aimed it at the board. She took a deep breath before cocking her arm back and throwing the second dart. This one was a little bit closer to the bullseye, but not by much.

Kyle got a cocky look on his face when Zoe didn't do much better the second time. "Looks like I won't be singing after all," he said in a confident tone.

"Oh, we'll see about that," Zoe said before grabbing her last dart.

Zoe took in a deep breath and reeled her arm back threw the dart. This time, the dart hit just inches from the bullseye, shocking Kyle.

"Beat that, Kyle," Zoe said with confidence in her voice.

Kyle was now looking on with a bit of nervousness at seeing how close Zoe was to the bullseye. "Shit, you did better than I thought you would, Benson," he said as he grabbed the first of his three darts. "Watch a pro do his work."

"Okay, Mr. Pro," Zoe replied. "I hope you enjoy singing."

Kyle reeled his arm back and took a deep breath before throwing the first dart. Kyle's first dart hit exactly where Zoe's final dart had hit, causing her dart to get knocked off the dart board. Zoe and Kyle looked at each other for a brief moment. The man behind the counter looked at the couple awkwardly. Kyle and Zoe took the time to leave the stand after paying for their game.

"Um, let's just call it a draw," Kyle said. "I know you don't want to drink warm milk from Madison's stinky shoe. Unless you have a crush on her."

Zoe elbowed Kyle in the gut for his last sentence. "You asshole," she teased. "No way in hell would I ever look at that Z-List Barbie in that way."

Kyle just laughed at his girlfriend. "Okay, I'll admit, I would've tried getting out of singing at the top of my lungs if you'd beat me at the dart game," he admitted before putting his arm around Zoe. "Come on, let's go do something else."

The two left the dart game to go do something else.

* * *

 **Quincy's POV:**

Me and Misty were walking through the festival and a bunch of other people were doing their own thing. The both of us were still trying to find something to do. That all changed when I saw something that was to my liking. I turned to Misty.

"Hey, let's ride on that," I said pointing to a rollercoaster.

Misty took a look at the ride and saw how far up into the air it was going. She started shaking like a leaf as the ride came to a halt when it reached the top.

"N-No, I ain't going on that thing," Misty stuttered. "L-Let's do something else."

Misty grabbed me by the arm and we walked for a good few minutes before Misty was distracted when she saw something to her liking.

We had come across a karaoke booth being run by a guy around my age. Next to the karaoke booth was a snack booth that consisted of lemonade, chips and cookies. The food stand was being run by a teenaged guy that looked a lot like the guy running the karaoke booth. The guy running the karaoke booth grabbed a mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, don't be shy," the guy said. "Come sing your heart out with some karaoke!"

I had no interest in singing, but Misty's face lit up with excitement. I turned to her. "No way in hell I'm singing," I quickly said. "I think Madison Montgomery squealing loudly would sound way better me singing. If you want to sing, go right ahead. I'm pretty sure you'd sound way better than me."

Misty looked at me briefly before running up to the karaoke booth. She told the guy what song she wanted to sing. The guy running the booth picked up the mic to announce it.

"Ladies and gentleman, the lovely and beautiful Misty Day will be singing Say You Love Me by Fleetwood Mac!" the man running the karaoke stand said.

The man running the counter gave Misty a look and started looking her up and down. I started getting mad and I ended clenching my fists in anger. I really wanted to just go over to him and kick him right in the gut.

I watched as Misty grabbed the mic. The music started playing and Misty started singing. I didn't know jack shit about Fleetwood Mac and the song she was singing wasn't something I'd ever listen to, but god damn, she was singing her heart out and she was sounding really good. Unfortunately for me, my enjoyment of Misty's singing was interrupted when the cocksucker working the karaoke stand got up and started singing with Misty. I felt a pang of jealousy in my heart as I watched the two sing together. I started to breath heavily and my fists were balled up really tight. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, the two looked into each others eyes as the song continued to play. At this point, I couldn't hold in my anger any longer. But before I could do anything, the song came to an end.

The people that were crowding the area erupted into loud cheers and applause. Once the cheers had died down, both Misty and the guy working the stand started talking, which pissed me off even more.

I'm normally not a jealous person. In fact, I'm usually an isolated person that would prefer to go without human contact instead of being around people. But this was different. Seeing how those two were interacting with each other, I wanted to fucking hurt somebody. On one hand, I knew that I could always wish something bad on the little shit working the karaoke stand. On the other hand, I could conceal my powers and just walk up to the little fuck and start kicking the shit out of him. I watched as the karaoke guy started shutting down his stand and Misty was waiting for him. The crowd started thinning out and before I knew it, I was standing all alone watching the scene unfold in front of me. I didn't have a chance to do anything because the moment I saw the guy in charge of karaoke grab Misty by the arm only to be rebuffed.

"Wait, let me tell my friend first before we go," Misty said.

This didn't sit well with the guy running karaoke. His face wrinkled up in anger and annoyance. "Hey, forget about your friend," he said in a rude tone before grabing at Misty again. "You know we sounded good on that stage. When you looked into my eyes, you knew what you wanted. Now let's go!"

Now it was time for Misty to get mad. She yanked her arm out of the guy's grasp and gave him a death glare. "On second thought, I won't be going with you," she said sharply. "I may not have a lot of friends, but you ain't worth my time."

The guy running the snack table next to the karaoke stand overhead the whole thing and he made his way over to the two. "Hey, you can't talk to my brother like that, bitch!" he exclaimed. "You show him some respect!"

"Oh I'll show some respect alright," Misty said before turning her attention to the snack table. She used her powers to grab several cups of lemonade. This stunned the two guys. "Here, you both look like you're thirsty!"

Misty tossed several of the cups of lemonade onto both of their pants, making it look like they both pissed themselves.

I couldn't help but let out a muffled laugh at this.

Misty wasn't done yet, though. She grabbed a tray of assorted cookies and aimed it at the guy that sang with her at karaoke. "Oh we can't forget about dessert," she said before tossing the pan in his face and making all the cookies fall to the ground.

"Bitch, you're going to pay for that!" The brother said.

Before anything could happen, I stormed up to the two penis-licks and stood right next to Misty. "Hey, leave her alone," I said before pushing the guy that sang karaoke with Misty. The guy stumbled back a bit and man it felt good to do something to him. "I wish the both of you would just get really bad shits and ass pain!"

I had said it with so much anger built up from the jealousy that both brothers faces scrounged up in pain and they ran towards the nearest bathroom.

Misty looked at me with mixed emotions all over her face. "Hey, I could've handled them myself," she said before folding her arms. "But thanks."

I didn't really like the mixed reaction and I just shrugged my shoulders. "You're welcome," I said in a flat tone before walking off.

I didn't get far when I felt my arm being grabbed. "Hey, what's wrong?" I turned around and saw Misty with a concerned look on her face.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I lied.

Misty wasn't having it, though. "No, you're not fine," she replied. "You can talk to me."

I gave a loud groan in annoyance and defeat and followed Misty to a nearby bench. I sat down and Misty sat to my left before she crossed her left leg over her right.

"Okay, now tell me what's on your mind," Misty said in a commanding tone.

I really didn't want to talk about it. "It's nothing," I lied again.

Misty took her left leg and stretched it, crossing it over both her right leg and my left leg, causing me to get excited.

"Okay, okay, I hate the guy you were singing with back there," I finally admitted.

Misty smiled at me. "You ain't gotta be jealous of him," she said. "Why are you so jealous?"

"Because I can't sing worth shit and you and that other guy were totally in sync with each other while singing," I said. "Seeing the eye contact and body language on stage just really pissed me off. I really tried holding back my anger, but I couldn't."

"Listen, I'm sorry I made you jealous," Misty said. "But you can't just go around using your powers to harm everyone like that. I will admit, I was jealous myself earlier in the car with the way you and Kaylee interacted while talking about fantasy football. I also did see you checking her out a bit."

I now had a guilty look on my face. I had to admit, Kaylee was gorgeous as hell and I would totally be pursuing her if I didn't know Misty.

"Okay, that's my bad," I admitted. "I will tell you straight up that if I hadn't met you, I'd go for her. But you're my first pick and not only that, I don't think Bastien would appreciate that. Also, as far as me using my powers, I'm not a robot and I'm not going to put up with people pushing my buttons."

Misty leaned in and planted a wet kiss on my cheek. A grin formed on my face from ear to ear.

"What was that for?" I asked the swamp beauty.

"For being honest with me," Misty replied. "I'm sorry if I were trying to change you into something you're not. To be honest, I did find it funny when those two assholes back there had their ass pains."

I put my arm around Misty. "Hey, you don't gotta be sorry," I said as I began rubbing Misty's leg. "You don't want to be lonely again."

Misty uncrossed her legs and stood up. "Come on, let's go do something else," she said.

I stood up and stopped Misty. "Before we go, I have something to ask," I said.

"What is it?" Misty asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

Misty got quiet and I waited nervously. Time seemed to pause and my heart started beating super fast. Then after what seemed like several hours, Misty's face lit up and she had a big smile on her face.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend!" Misty exclaimed.

We shared an embrace and a passionate kiss before breaking the embrace. I put my arm around my new girlfriend.

"Okay, now let's get the fuck out of here," I said. "I'm bored standing in one place."

Me and Misty went to go find something else to do.

* * *

After spending the day at the festival, we made our way back to the academy after dropping off Kaylee and Misty. We were all sitting in the living room now. Queenie was busy eating something that Delphine had made while Madison was sitting on one of the chairs playing with her iPhone. The Z-List movie start looked up from her phone and decided to be nosy.

"So, what did you losers all do today?" Madison asked.

"We went out," Zoe replied in a flat tone. "Why do you even care anyway?"

"You don't have to be such a bitch," Madison argued back. "But my day was way more cooler."

Queenie got annoyed with Madison. "Girl, would you just shut up?" she said in a bored tone. "Don't nobody want to hear your mouth."

Madison used her telekinesis to knock Queenie's food all over her. All this did was piss Queenie off really bad. "You fucking bitch!" she shouted before concentrating all her energy into her face before punching herself as hard as she could, transferring all the pain to Madison's face.

"OWW, FUCKER!" The Z-List movie start squeals.

Before Madison could retaliate, both Zoe and Nan stepped in between them.

"Guys, you're both going to get reamed," Zoe said.

Both Madison and Queenie stopped what they were doing.

"Well, now that we have that shit out of the way, what are we going to tell Cordelia?" Nan asked.

"We can worry about that tomorrow," I replied. "I think she's doing her nightly ritual now anyways."

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Cordelia locked the door to her room. She used her cane to navigate through the room and accidently bumped her leg against an end table.

"Shit!" Cordelia swore under her breath.

Cordelia slowly reached her bed before reaching out her hand and opening up the drawer. She pulled out her prescription medicine and opened the bottle, accidently dropping a pill onto the floor.

"God damn it," Cordelia said under her breath at her mistake.

Cordelia took two pills before washing them down with water. She untied her robe and removed it, revealing her sleepwear, which consisted of a black bra and a short black skirt. Cordelia immediately started to breathe heavily due to feeling a bad presence in her room. A few seconds go by and that presence makes itself known.

"I always hated this room," A middle aged man with a scowl on his face said as he appeared near the door.

Cordelia was now frightened at someone being in her room. She took a few deep breaths before working up the courage to speak. "Who are you?" she asked in a shaky tone. There was an awkward silence, so she continued. "What do you want?"

The middle aged man started making his way over to Cordelia. "I want release," he replied.

"I can't do that," Cordelia replied, but she was immediately pinned against the wall, causing her to gasp in a mix of fear and shock.

"I don't think so, dirty pussycat," the middle aged man replied as he glared at Cordelia. "Those god damn witches. They killed me once, right here in this very room. I've been trapped in this room for years. Now earlier today, this young blonde fresh faced witch thought it would be fun to push my buttons. Dressed like a slut, calling me names, cracking jokes about me."

Cordelia was still shaking like a leaf as the middle aged man rambled on.

"And you want to know what else?" the middle aged man rambled. "She offered me my release in exchange for me answering her questions. I answered her questions honestly and she continued to push my buttons."

Cordelia caught her breath and finally felt comfortable talking. "You died?" she asked. The man nodded. "And now you're trapped?"

"Right here with you," the man replied.

Cordelia started panting. "The only way I can help you is if you let me out of here," she said.

"No, nobody leaves this room," the man said in a cold tone. "You bring that trashy blonde witch in here and you make her set things right. All you have to do is sing and dance. I'll provide the music."

Cordelia started screaming at the top of her lungs.

* * *

 **Quincy's POV:**

Me, Queenie, Nan, Madison and Zoe were still up, but Kyle, Bastien and Delphine were already in bed. Things had quieted down, but that peaceful silence wouldn't last long because Cordelia started screaming at the top of her lungs. The five of us could sense a spirit in Cordelia's room, but Madison just played it cool.

"The Axeman?" I said.

Queenie glared at Madison. "Girl, are you fucking crazy!?" she shouted. "I told you not to fuck with that spirit board you found in your room!"

Madison was still acting careless about it. "Oh, boo-ho," she said in a flat tone. "It's not like she has anything going for her anyways. After all, her husband can't be faithful."

"You heartless bitch!" Zoe shouted and used her telekinesis on Madison. "Are you trying to fucking get us all killed? Now we have to find a spell to release him."

We made our way to the spell books, but none of them were in English.

"God fucking damn it," I said out of frustration. "What the hell did you say to that spirit, Madison?"

Madison just shrugged her shoulders. "What? I just told him he had a small dick and fucked with him a bit. No big deal," she replied.

We all let out an angry groan at Madison's actions. We sifted through the books, but we couldn't find anything. That's when an idea popped into my head.

"I have a binding spell that can bind sprits to objects," I said. "Everybody, move out of my way because I don't want to accidently bind this thing to any of you. Madison maybe, but I digress."

I get my ritual stuff ready and grab a clear quartz to bind with The Axeman after getting all the shit ready, I do the chant and repeat it several times and after what felt like hours, I felt a bit drained, but I also heard the screaming stop.

Madison went to grab the clear quartz, but Zoe stopped her. "Don't even think about it," she said.

I snatched up the object, which felt a bit heavy and I made my way outside and threw it as far as I could off the property. Nan ran up to Cordelia's room to see if she was alright. After all that shit, we went to bed.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter.**

 **I couldn't find a binding spell and quite honestly, I wanted to just get this chapter out after not posting anything for fifty million years.**

 **First, I want to thank the awesome and loyal NotMarge for her earlier reviews and the two gust reviewers.**

 **Gwenyth Taylor Plunkett, I considered your idea of having my OC fool around with Kaylee before getting with Misty and I actually did have the scene written down, but then I was too tempted to just ship my OC with both her and Misty. The other reason for me scrapping it is because in the canon flashback of the Axeman episode, Kaylee just wants a good husband and combine that with the fact that Bastien comes from a time where he's not treated with love, I just couldn't do Bastien like that.**

 **While on the topic of shippings, I haven't forgotten about Luke and Nan. Also, I will be shipping Cordelia with the African American gardener that Delphine kills in the show. I was going to have my OC fool around with Cordelia before getting with Misty as well, but I was like nah, Cordelia just found out that her husband was unfaithful and rebounds never go well.**

 **Okay, that's all I have to say.**

 **Bye for now.**


End file.
